Náhle precitnutie
by Jimmi08
Summary: Slovenský preklad poviedky A Sudden Awakening od AnneM.Oliver - Slovak translation. With permission.
1. Výber voľby

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/1/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 1. **

**Výber voľby**

Kráčal po dlhej chodbe väzenia. Väzenia, ktoré bolo jeho domovom posledných päť mesiacov. Dnes sa malo rozhodnúť o jeho osude. Jeho obhajkyňa mu povedala, že neočakáva dobrý výsledok. Milé vedieť, že tá prekliata suka si tak verila.

Viedli ho do miestnosti, v ktorej už predtým bol. Bola to tá istá miestnosť, kde sa stretával so svojou obhajkyňou zakaždým, keď za ním prišla. V tej istej miestnosti ho vypočúvali aurori. V tej istej miestnosti sa s ním presne pred týždňom stretli Harry Potter a Remus Lupin, aby mu povedali, že usilovne pracujú na tom, aby ho odtiaľ dostali von.

Ako sa dostávali bližšie k miestnosti, Draco začal spomaľovať. Nie pretože by sa bál chvíle, keď tam príde, ale hlavne preto, aby naštval strážnika, ktorý ho viedol. Tento konkrétny úbožiak bol k Dracovi zvlášť brutálny, takže čokoľvek, čo mohol Draco urobiť, aby vytočil jeho jednoduchý rozum, to mal samozrejme v úmysle urobiť .

Bol tam za účasť na Dumbledorovej vražde, a pretože počas šiesteho ročníka pustil smrťožrútov. Bolo to posledný krát, čo jeho noha vstúpila na Rokfort. Krátko na to odtiaľ utiekol. Počas vojny hral na obe strany sporu. Nikdy skutočne nepatril ani k jednej strane. Zásoboval informáciami Fénixov rád, ale nikdy nie z dobroty svojho srdca. Robil to len zo sebeckých dôvodov. Nejakým informáciami zásoboval tiež smrťožrútov. Koniec koncov musel budiť dojem, že im je stále verný.

Jednu informáciu, ktorú poskytol smrťožrútom, bude navždy ľutovať. Udal im polohu zabezpečeného miesta, ktoré Rád používal pre zranených. Musel im niečo dať. Nemal tušenia, že tam niekto bude a tak si pomyslel, že bude v poriadku, keď im tú polohu dá.

Mýlil sa.

Smrťožrúti sledovali miesto niekoľko dní. Už takmer odtiaľ odišli, ale mali šťastie. Hermiona „Humusáčka" Grangerová, mozog Zlatého Tria, bola videná ako vošla do domu spolu s niektorými ďalšími členmi Rádu. Okamžite informovali Temného Pána a on k sebe zavolal Draca, aby ho oboznámil s tým, že jeho služby temnej strane sa konečne vyplatili.

Do pekla. Draco nemohol len tak nechať tých smrťožrútov vojsť a zabiť Grangerovú. Mohol? Mohol, ale pomyslel si, že keďže hrá na obe strany, nebude na škodu veci, keď povie Rádu, že niekto (vôbec sa nezmieni, že to bol on) udal ich polohu smrťožrútom.

Kvôli tomu sa v tej lokalite prihodila skutočne nechutná bitka. Väčšina aurorov a ostatní členovia Rádu prišli hneď potom, ako prišli smrťožrúti. Draco sa rozhodol pripojiť. Keď ho Rád uvidí, bude si myslieť, že je s nimi a presne naopak to bude so smrťožrútmi. Naozaj nevedel, prečo sa rozhodol ísť.

Keď sa tam dostal, urobil najväčšiu chybu svojho života. To bol v prvom rade ten dôvod, prečo bol v tejto sračke.

Pokračoval pomaly dole chodbou a v jednej chvíli dokonca zastal, aby sa oprel o stenu. Vtedy ho ten odporný strážnik udrel po hlave so svojou palicou a zasmial sa, keď spadol na zem.

„Pohni sa, ty červ. Čakajú na teba," povedala tá dutá hlava. Draco sa postavil, ale pokračoval pomaly ďalej, hlavne kvôli tomu, že mu do očí kvapkala krv a tiež ho pekelne bolela hlava.

Došlo mu, že má tri možnosti. Nuž, nie naozajstné možnosti, pretože si nemôže vybrať. Avšak tri možnosti budú pripravené pre neho. Doživotné väzenie, rozsudok smrti alebo sloboda. Na rovinu, bolo mu jedno, čo mu vyberú. Chcel len, aby to celé skončilo.

Keď sa konečne dostali ku dverám, strážca ho zatlačil cez ne. Uvidel svoju obhajkyňu (tá hlúpa suka), čarodejnicu v dlhom hábite, ktorá musela byť sudkyňou z Wizengamotu (Starostolca), žalobcu, jedného muža, ktorého nespoznal a troch, ktorých spoznal. Chápal, prečo sú tu Potter a Lupin, ale čo tu do pekla robila ona?

Posledný krát, keď ju videl, bolo v tú noc v zabezpečenom dome. Pomyslel si, že je mŕtva, keď ju uvidel. Ležala v blate (aké primerané) _// AP:. mud = blato, mudblood = humusáčka__//_ a krv bola všade naokolo. Bežal k nej, chcel sa len uistiť, že je mŕtva a uvidel ako sa k nej iný smrťožrút dostal prvý. Ten smrťožrút zdvihol svoj prútik a vyslal na ňu kliatbu Cruciatus. Úprimne, keby bola mŕtva, bola by to zbytočná námaha.

Ale nebola. Počul ju kričať. Krik, aký ešte nikdy nepočul v celom svojom živote, ale keby ho už nikdy nepočul znova, potom by zomrel ako šťastný muž. Rozbehol sa k nim, kto vedel prečo a postavil sa zoči-voči smrťožrútovi, ktorý ju mučil. Draco nikdy nezabudne, čo videl v tú noc. Nikdy. Videl ako jeho vlastný otec mučí Grangerovú a čo viac, jeho otec zbadal Draca a povedal: „Konečne zabijeme tú malú humusáčku, Draco. Je takmer mŕtva, ale ak si to želáš, nechám ťa sfúknuť jej sviecu." Jeho otec sa zasmial a sklonil prútik.

Draco zdvihol svoj, uvidel otcov úsmev a potom povedal: „Avada Kedavra."

Lucius Malfoy bol na mieste mŕtvy. Draco zabil vlastného otca a len kvôli tomu, aby nejaká humusáčka mohla žiť.

Neurobil to kvôli nej. Do pekla, mohla v tej chvíli zomrieť a bolo by mu to jedno. Iste, zacítil osteň viny, keď ju tam videl ležať. Keď uvidel ako je zničená bolesťou, jeho srdce sa zachvelo. Ale len troška. To vôbec nič neznamenalo. Nezabil svojho otca, aby ju zachránil. Nie. Iste, všetka tá krv ho prinútila priať si, aby nikdy neprezradil tú polohu. Ale aj tak mu bolo jedno, či tá humusáčka prežije alebo zomrie. Draco Malfoy zabil svojho otca z veľmi sebeckých dôvodov, presne tak ako robil všetko ostatné vo svojom živote. Jeho otec bol brutálny manžel, hnusný otec a neodškriepiteľný bastard. Dracov svet bol bez neho lepší, koniec príbehu.

Sadol si oproti Potterovi. Sedela vedľa neho. Lupin a ostatní čarodejníci stáli. Jeho hlúpa obhajkyňa bola po jeho pravej strane; pýtala sa ho prečo krváca; a sudkyňa bola naľavo, na konci stola, so žalobcom na druhom konci. Strážca ho zatlačil na jeho miesto a povedal: „Tu je väzeň."

'_Aké zrejmé_', pomyslel si Draco.

Potter a Lupin mu obaja povedali ahoj. Ona ani nezdvihla zrak. Ruky mala zložené v lone a pozerala sa na ne. Potter popod stôl načiahol ruku a chytil ju za jednu z jej rúk. Aké milé. Draco prehovoril prvý.

„Máme krásny deň, však? Je od vás všetkých milé, že ste prišli na čaj."

Strážca znova udrel Draca do ramena. Sudkyňa ho schladila.

„To nebolo nevyhnutné."

Sudkyňa požiadala, aby Dracovi vysvetlili, prečo prišli. Žalobca začal hovoriť o všetkých tých zlých veciach, ktoré mal pán Malfoy urobiť. (Naozaj urobil väčšinu z nich.) Obhajkyňa potom začala hovoriť o všetkých tých dobrých veciach, ktoré pán Malfoy urobil (z ktorých väčšina bola pravdivá tiež, veľmi ironické, nie?) Ten muž, ktorého Draco nepoznal, začal hovoriť o tom, ako ho rehabilitujú, ak ho prepustia. Potom svedčili Potter a Lupin.

Každý rozprával ako keby ani nebol v miestnosti. Bolo mu to jedno. Nechal ich hovoriť. Rozhodne k tomu nemal čo povedať. Keď sa ho sudkyňa spýtala, či má k tomu niečo povedať, len sa pozrel na ňu a povedal jediné slovo.

„Nie."

Po celý čas, čo sa toto dialo, sa na neho ani raz nepozrela. Pozerala sa na Pottera, na sudcu, dokonca aj na toho prekliateho strážcu, ale nie na neho. Sudca z ministerstva sa spýtal, či existuje ešte nejaké svedectvo. Videl ako sa Potter sklonil a niečo jej zašepkal. Len zatriasla hlavou nie, k niečomu, čo musel povedať. Znova zašepkal a tentoraz pokývala hlavou áno. Do čerta, to dievča už nemôže rozprávať? Možno tie všetky roky nadmerného rozprávania ju nakoniec dostali?

Potter sa spýtal sudkyne, aby sa uistil, či si prečítala prísažné vyhlásenie slečny Grangerovej. Uistila Zázračného chlapca, že to už urobila a zváži ho. Povedala, aby ju na chvíľu ospravedlnili a že sa potom vráti aj so svojím rozhodnutím. Obaja právnici vyšli von tiež. Lupin povedal Potterovi, že sa uvidia o chvíľu. Sklonil sa a pobozkal Grangerovú na líce.

„A pre mňa žiaden bozk, Vĺčik?" žartoval Malfoy.

„Nie dnes Draco, ale možno budem mať pre teba jeden pri najbližšom splne," odpovedal Lupin. Na to sa Grangerová usmiala. Draco sa na ňu zamračil, a ona sa znova pozrela na svoje ruky. Harry povedal Hermione, že sa hneď vráti, chcel sa ísť pozrieť, kam išiel Lupin.

Postavil sa a obrátila sa na Draca.

„Len preto, že som svedčil v tvoj prospech, neznamená to, že ťa mám rád, Malfoy, zapamätaj si to. A tiež nemysli na to, že si pohovoríš s Hermionou, keď budem preč." Pozrel sa na strážcu a nakázal mu, „nedovoľte mu s ňou hovoriť." Ten sprostý strážnik sa usmial, šťastný, že ho o niečo požiadal Chlapec Ktorý Prežil a súhlasil.

Potter sa zohol a pobozkal jej prekliate líce. Prečo ju každý musí bozkávať?

„Beriem to tak, že pretože ma nepobozkal na rozlúčku ten vlkodlak, tak ma ani ty, že Zjazvená tvár?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Radšej by som pobozkal dementora, Malfoy," bezvýrazne hľadel Harry.

„Ty si asi schovávaš všetky svoje bozky pre svojho priateľa Weasleyho," pomaly povedal Draco. Potter mu venoval ešte jeden nevraživý pohľad a vyšiel von.

Ten druhý muž odišiel tiež, tak tam teraz bol len Malfoy, Grangerová a ten strážca.

Draco prepaľoval svojím pohľadom dieru do Hermioninej lebky. Nepozrel sa inam a ona nezdvihla zrak. Povedal by, že sa k nej dostáva, pretože sa začínala červenať a začala si žmoliť ruky. Draco začal rozmýšlať: '_Možno by som ju prinútil plakať. To bude zábava_'.

„Tak, humusáčka, ako si sa do pekla mala?" Správal sa tak, ako keby boli starí priatelia.

Ani sa na neho nepozrela. Možno stratila hlas. Nuž, teraz je príležitosť odplatiť sa, pomyslel si, pretože Draco sa rozhodol urobiť, čo mal v úmysle.

„Smrťožrúti dostali tvoj jazyk, Hummy?" Na toto strážca znova udrel Draca po hlave a povedal mu, aby držal hubu.

Draco si položil ruku na zranenú hlavu a venoval mužovi skutočne veľmi nevraživý pohľad. Jeho hlava stále krvácala od posledného úderu a teraz krvácala ešte viac. Keď sa pozrel na krv na svojej ruke, podržal ju priamo pod jej nosom, tak aby ju prinútil pozrieť sa nahor.

„Pozri, moja krv je červená, Grangerová, nie ako tvoja špinavá hnedá krv." Pozrela sa na neho, nie s hnevom, ale s prosebným pohľadom 'prosím buď ticho, než ťa udrie znova'.

Utrel si ruku o nohavice a pozrel sa nahor na strážcu.

„Pozri, slečna Grangerová a ja sme starí priatelia. Prešli sme spolu dlhú cestu, že áno, Grangerová? Áno, boli sme veselí dobrí priatelia v škole. To boli dni. Pamätáš si na deň, keď si skamenela? Dosť zlé, ale aspoň ťa nezabili. Alebo čo to v piatom ročníku, keď ťa prekliali v tom malom boji na ministerstve. Áno, dobré časy, dobré časy."

„Povedal som drž hubu!" zajačal znova strážnik.

Úplne ignorujúc toho muža a s Hermioninou plnou pozornosťou, pretože teraz hľadela priamo na neho a nie na jej ruky, pokračoval, „samozrejme, neboli sme takí dobrí priatelia ako ty, Potrík a Weslík. Ty si bola ich osobná malá humusácka kurva, že áno? Nuž, môj otec vždy hovorieval, že humusáčky sú dobré len na jedinú vec. Si dobrá v tejto veci, Grangerová? Rozprávam o sexe, pre prípad, že by ti to nedošlo." Keď hovoril poslednú časť, naklonil sa smerom k nej.

Strážca treskol päsťou po stole a povedal: „Ešte jedno slovo a umlčím ťa ja!"

Hermiona sa začala triasť. Jej oči očerveneli. Oh úspech, konečne bude plakať. Keď jej jedna slza stekala po líci, Malfoy urobil niečo, čo by nikto v miestnosti nečakal. Zdvihol svoju zakrvavenú ruku k jej tvári a utrel jej slzu. Nechcel to urobiť, tak ako ju nechcel zachrániť. Musel niečím zakryť svoju šialenú reakciu.

„Zábavné, vždy som si myslel, že humusácke slzy sú hnedé."

Predtým než si ktokoľvek uvedomil, čo sa deje, strážca palicou udrel Draca cez rameno a zrazil ho zo stoličky. Potom ho kopol do tváre, do rebier a keď sa Draco strhol bolesťou, uvidel Hermionu vstať z jej stoličky a zakričať: „Prestaňte, ubližujete mu!"

Draco ležal na zemi vo svojej vlastnej krvi a v silných bolestiach. Strážca sa pozrel na Draca. Slizolinčan precedil medzi zuby: „Myslím, že sa rozpráva s tebou, ty hlupák." Práve vtedy znovu vošiel Potter do miestnosti a uvidel Hermionu plakať, Draca na podlahe v kaluži vlastnej krvi a veľmi nahnevaného strážnika stojaceho nad ním.

Harry vytiahol svoj prútik.

„Čo do pekla sa tu deje?" Povedal strážnikovi, aby išiel po liečiteľa. Pokúsil sa podať Dracovi ruku, ale Draco ju odrazil preč. Harry dal na miesto Dracovu stoličku a Dracovi sa podarilo vstať a posadiť sa. Harry sa spýtal Hermiony, či je v poriadku a ona odpovedala, že strážca začal biť Draca bezdôvodne. Prečo kvôli nemu klamala? Potter sa otočil na Draca.

„Zostaň tu, presvedčím sa, či je pomoc na ceste." Potom odišiel z miestnosti.

Aké zvláštne, teraz tu boli len sami dvaja.


	2. Čo teraz?

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/2/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 2. **

**Čo teraz?**

Draco mal pravdepodobne vnútorné zranenia. Vypľúval krv. Sťažka sa mu dýchalo. Prepichnuté pľúca? Určite mal zlomené nejaké rebrá, a tiež asi otras hlavy z toľkých úderov. Avšak to ho neodradilo od toho, čo si zaumienil.

„Tak to bolo príjemné vrátiť sa v spomienkach, že Grangerová," spýtal sa, keď priamo na podlahu vypľul trochu viac krvi.

Pozrela sa na neho s odporom zmiešaným s ľútosťou. Nepotreboval jej ľútosť. Zďaleka nie. Ale túžil po jej odpore.

Chystal sa povedať ešte niečo, zaiste niečo rovnako vtipné, keď sa rozhodla prehovoriť.

„Tvoja neschopnosť vyprovokovať ma, ťa musí dosť obťažovať, Malfoy."

„Myslím, že nie, Grangerová. Myslím, že som sa sa ťa natrápil dosť. Samozrejme, pravda vždy zraní, že áno? Vieš, že ak ťa tak príliš obťažujem, tak stále môžeš odísť z miestnosti, nikto ťa nenúti zostať," stiahol sa.

„Máš pravdu, Malfoy. Myslím, že pôjdem a ďakujem ti," povedala a postavila sa k odchodu.

„Prečo mi dopekla ďakuješ, humusáčka?" vyštekol.

„Ďakujem ti za to, že si mi minulý rok zachránil život," povedala potichu, „už som ti to chcela povedať veľmi dlho. Je mi jedno, či to chceš počuť alebo nie, ale ja som ti to chcela povedať." Ako odchádzala, všimol si, že kríva. Nie ten druh krívania ako, _oh, narazil som si prst na nohe._ Ten druh krívania, ktorý hovorí, _musím povedať, že ma to trochu bolí_. Všimla si, že sleduje jej krívanie. Tak preto neodišla skôr. Nechcela, aby videl, že je stále zranená.

Keď teraz stála za ním, videla ako mu vo vlasoch začína zasychať krv. Len tak stála a pozerala sa chvíľu, keď sa otočil na stoličke.

„Je tu ešte niečo, čo by som mohol pre teba urobiť, Čaptoš?

Chytila sa operadla jeho stoličky a naklonila sa k jeho obrátenej tvári.

„Ty vieš, že na to mám tvojho otca, aby som mu ďakovala za všetky tieto zranenia, nie tak Malfoy?"

K tomu sa zmohol len na: „Áno, áno, škoda, že ťa len zohavil. Keby som sa tam dostal len o pár minút neskôr, som si istý, že by ťa bol býval zabil a to by bolo bývalo zachránilo svet pred jedným Vševedom, humusáčkou." Postaviť sa zo stoličky ho stálo veľa. Mal strašné bolesti. Pozrel sa do jej veľkých hnedých očí.

„Ani nevieš ako si želám, aby ťa bol zabil. Keby ťa bol zabil predtým než som prišiel, potom by som nebol musel zabiť ja jeho."

Potom urobila niečo, čo bolo rovnako neočakávané ako keď on jej utrel slzu. Zdvihla ruku a utrela mu z líca krv, ktorá ešte nestihla zaschnúť.

„Zábavné, Malfoy, naša krv má presne tú istú farbu. Zdá sa, že tvoj otec zomrel zbytočne." Skočil po nej tak rýchlo, že zakopol o stoličku a znova sa zapotácal. Treskol s ňou o dvere, čo spôsobilo, že sa zavreli. Celou svojou váhou tlačil na ňu, čo udržovalo dvere zatvorené.

Niekto jačal za dverami, ale Malfoy ich nemohol počuť. Jediné, čo počul bol hukot v jeho ušiach, ktorý znel ako keď vlny narážajú na breh. Naklonil sa bližšie k nej, takže mohla cítiť jeho krv. Tiež ju mohol cítiť, ale to čo cítil, bol strach. S tvárou len kúsok od jej zavrčal: „Nikdy už so mnou nehovor o mojom otcovi, humusáčka. Nevieš nič o mojom otcovi a nepotrebujem, aby si akokoľvek svedčila, aby si ma odtiaľto dostala. Nezachránil som ti život, humusáčka. Nezachránil by som ti život ani keby môj vlastný na ňom závisel. Nemysli si, že sa mi odplatíš tým, že urobíš niečo vznešené. Si mojím dlžníkom, Grangerová, ale nie preto, že som ti zachránil život. Si mojím dlžníkom, pretože si zasraná humusáčka, ktorá si nezaslúži ani chodiť po zemi, po ktorej kráčam ja."

„Hovor si, čo chceš a ja budem hovoriť to, čo viem, že je pravda. Je mi jedno, prečo si urobil to, čo si urobil, ale zachránil si mi život," plakala.

„Áno, nuž keby som mal čarodejný prútik, tak ťa zabijem sám," zasyčal na ňu.

Malfoy mohol počuť ako Harry vonku za dverami jačí, „Neublíž jej, Malfoy!"

Ďalšia slza stiekla Hermione po tvári a Draco ju znova utrel.

„Plačeš, lebo sa bojíš, Grangerová?" spýtal sa.

„Nie, plačem kvôli tebe," odpovedala. Potom zakričala, „Je to v poriadku, Harry, neubližuje mi. Zatvorila som dvere, aby som si s ním pohovorila v súkromí." Potom sa pozrela na Malfoya, „Ak ti to pomôže lepšie v noci spávať, môžeš si nahovárať, že ma nenávidíš a želať si, aby som bola mŕtva. Môžeš sa presviedčať, že si ma nezachránil. Je mi to jedno. O tom je to, Malfoy; tak ako je to tebe jedno, tak ani mne na tom viac nezáleží. Viem, čo si pre mňa urobil. Je mi jedno z akého dôvodu. Len viem, že je to pravda. Zachránil si mi život a teraz sme vyrovnaní, pretože ja som mojím svedectvom zachránila tvoj."

Malfoy od nej odstúpil a vďaka čomu bol Harry konečne schopný vyraziť dvere.

„Si v poriadku, Hermiona?" spýtal sa Harry. Draco sa posadil, keď vošli liečiteľ a strážca.

„Som v poriadku, Harry. Chystám sa domov. Daj mi vedieť ako toto všetko dopadne." Objala ho na rozlúčku a obzrela sa na Draca, keď ho prezeral liečiteľ.

Keď bola takmer vo dverách, keď Draco na ňu vyštekol.

„Nemysli si, že to, čo si dnes urobila, nás robí rovnými, humusáčka. Ani zďaleka nie sme vyrovnaní."

Hermiona sa pozrela na neho.

„Máš pravdu. Avšak, myslím si, že teraz namiesto toho, aby som tvojím dlžníkom bola ja, ty dlhuješ mne, Malfoy. Možno ti niekedy poviem prečo." Otočila sa a vyšla von z izby. Draco netušil, čo tým myslela. Len vedel, že ho neodsúdia.


	3. Búrka pred bezvetrím

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/3/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 3. **

**Búrka pred bezvetrím.**

Draco tomu nemohol uveriť. Bol slobodný. Povedali mu, že môže okamžite odísť. Čarodejník, ktorého Draco nepoznal, prišiel nazad do miestnosti a povedal Dracovi, že sa volá Alex Kruger a že je sociálny kurátor. Povedal mu, že sa s ním stretne v utorok, aby si prešli podmienky jeho prepustenia.

„Je mi ľúto, že to musím povedať, pán Malfoy, ale až kým pre vás nenájdeme trvalé bydlisko, budete musieť pravdepodobne zostať tu. Útulky ministerstva sú práve teraz všetky plné," povedal mu pán Kruger.

„Nie! Som voľný!" zajačal Draco.

Harry zatiahol toho chlapíka Krugera nabok a dôverne sa s ním porozprával. Draco si oprel hlavu o stôl. Bol tak unavený a mal príšerné bolesti. Bol tiež zmätený. Čo sa čakalo od neho, že teraz urobí?

Nakoniec znova prehovoril sociálny kurátor.

„Pán Malfoy, pán Potter povedal, že za vás prevezme nateraz zodpovednosť, tak môžete ísť domov s ním. Budete musieť podpísať nejaké papiere kvôli svojmu prepusteniu. Uvedomte si, že vám ešte nemôžeme vrátiť váš prútik. Ešte nebolo rozhodnuté aká dlhá bude skúšobná lehota." Draco zdvihol oči od stola, keď muž hovoril, potom sa pozrel na Pottera a potom znova položil hlavu nazad na stôl.

„Čo ty na to, Malfoy?"

„Čože, Potter?" spýtal sa Draco so stále sklonenou hlavou.

„Povedzme, že len splácam svoje záväzky," vyhlásil Harry.

„Aké záväzky máš voči mne?" spýtal sa Draco ako obarený, konečne zdvihol zrak.

„Zachránil si život mojej najlepšej priateľke," povedal Harry jasný fakt.

„Potom ona dlhuje mne, nie ty," posťažoval sa Draco.

„Počúvaj, teraz odchádzam. Ak ideš so mnou, potom musíme ísť dole na Príjem, kde môžeš podpísať prepúšťacie papiere. Ak nejdeš, tak potom pekný život v tejto špinavej diere, Malfoy." Po svojej krátkej reči Harry odišiel z miestnosti. Draco počkal asi dve sekundy, potom vstal a vyšiel za ním.

Harry trval na tom, že sa premiestni do svojho domu spolu s Dracom. Povedal Malfoyovi, že mu ešte dosť neverí, aby mu povedal, kde sa nachádza. Prišli na ústredie Fénixovho rádu a Harry si povzdychol, „Domov, sladký domov."

„Kde je toto miesto?" uvažoval Draco.

„Grimaldovo námestie 12. Je to ústredie Fénixovho štábu a zdedil som ho, keď môj krstný otec zomrel," povedal Harry na rovinu.

„Myslíš Sirius Black? Bratranec mojej matky?" Draco sa otočil, aby sa pozrel na Harryho.

„Áno," povedal Harry.

Harry začal ísť hore schodiskom a Draco sa dovtípil, že má ísť za ním.

„Lupin tu žije tiež celý čas. Vlastne, musím ísť asi na týždeň do Francúzska, ale Remus tu bude. Je ti k dispozícii celý dom. Ochranné štíty sú položené, takže nebudeš môcť odísť. Keby sme nechceli, aby si vošiel do nejakej izby, tak tam nevojdeš, to mi ver. Prichádza sem a poneviera sa tu veľa ľudí, tak si zvykni na to, že uvidíš veľa ľudí." Keď Harry všetko dovysvetľoval, otvoril dvere do malej spálne, ktorá bola čistá, ale úboho vybavená. „Toto je tvoja izba. Kúpeľňa je na prízemí, druhé dvere napravo. Kuchyňa je v suteréne. Tvoj starý domáci škriatok Dobby žije tu. Donesie ti všetko, čo budeš potrebovať. Oddýchni si. Uvidíme sa asi o týždeň."

Draco vošiel do izby, položil svoju tašku na jedinú stoličku a posadil sa na posteľ. Harry sa otočil smerom k Malfoyovi.

„Posledná vec, Hermiona tu žije odkedy vojna skončila. Pracuje s Lupinom na nejakom projekte. Neobťažuj ju a rozhodne sa k nej nesprávaj zle. V tomto budem neúprosný. Ak ju budeš trápiť, zariadim, aby si odišiel," a s týmto Harry zavrel dvere.

Draco sa zvalil na chrbát na posteľ a okamžite zaspal. Keď sa konečne zobudil, bol dezorientovaný. Bola tma a na chvíľu si pomyslel, že je ešte stále v cele. Až si konečne uvedomil, kde je, vstal a pokúsil sa nahmatať kľučku na dverách. Keď ju konečne našiel, išiel do kúpeľne a potom sa rozhodol poobzerať sa tu.

Prešiel celý dom. Lupina nevidel. Myslel si, že začul Hermionu. Bola tam jedna izba, na konci chodby ktorej dvere boli zamknuté a kam nemohol vojsť. Došlo mu, že to je humusáčkina izba, pretože začul z izby muklovskú hudbu.

Šiel do kuchyne v suteréne a sadol si k teplému ohňu. Nevedel, koľko je hodín, ale vedel, že je hladný. Vstal, aby prehľadal kredenc, keď sa zjavil Dobby.

„Želá si pán Malfoy, aby mu Dobby pripravil večeru?" spýtal sa malý škriatok. Malfoy len súhlasne prikývol a posadil sa za stôl.

Predtým než bola jeho večera nachystaná, začul niekoho ísť dole po schodoch. Znelo to, ako keby mal niekto veľké problémy zísť po schodoch. Potom si spomenul… Grangerová. Predtým krívala. Skôr než mohol odvrátiť svoj zrak zo schodov, uvidel ju. S každým krokom si dávala načas, silno sa opierala o zábradlie. Keď obišla roh, aby vošla do kuchyne, uvidela Malfoyov pohľad. Zrozpačitela. Bol rovnako v rozpakoch a odvrátil zrak.

„Želá si slečna Grangerová niečo na jedenie? Dobby jej pripraví niečo tiež," spýtal sa a položil tanier pred Draca.

„To by bolo milé, Dobby. Zoberiem si to hore do mojej izby, ak ti to nebude vadiť." Otočila sa, aby vyšla nahor po schodoch.

'_Hlúpa, prekliata humusáčka_,' pomyslel si Draco.

„Pre Merlina, Grangerová, trvalo ti večnosť, než si zišla sem dolu; rovnako dobre môžeš zostať teraz tu," povedal jej Draco.

„Nechcem s tebou bojovať, Malfoy," povedala úprimne.

„Nebuď taký prekliaty hlupák, sadni si a najedz sa. Nebudem sa s tebou ani rozprávať, v poriadku?" povedal jej Draco, keď pokračoval v jedení.

Sedeli a jedli mlčky. Keď obaja už takmer dojedli, pripojil sa k nim Remus. Dobby mu tiež pripravil tanier. Draco sa otočil na Remusa.

„Mohol by si mi ukázať, kde je knižnica, Lupin? Myslím, potom čo sa naješ, samozrejme. Rád by som si našiel niečo na čítanie."

„Hermiona ti to môže ukázať hneď, Malfoy. Vždy tam chodí po večeri niekoľko hodín pracovať."

Hermiona vstala a povedala: „Poďme, Malfoy."

Povedala mu, aby šiel po schodoch prvý a počkal ju vo vstupnej hale. _Prečo sa nepremiestni do vstupnej haly?_ Uvažoval, keď počul ako zápasí s cestou hore schodmi. Keď sa s ním konečne stretla vo vstupnej hale, zabočila do chodby napravo a on ju nasledoval.

„Tu je knižnica. Ocenila by som, keby si ma tu v pokoji nechal, keď si nájdeš knihu a prečítaš si ju v inej izbe, Malfoy," povedala, keď si sadla za veľký stôl a začala sa prehŕňať pergamenmi.

Prezeral si knihy. Táto knižnica nebola taká pekná alebo veľká ako tá ich na panstve, ale nebola celkom zlá. Dal si načas s prezeraním kníh. Uvedomoval si, že to Grangerovú štve, keď mu to tak dlho trvá. To samozrejme spôsobilo, že mu to trvalo ešte dlhšie.

Ocitol sa priamo za jej stolom a uvidel ju, ako horúčkovito píše na kúsok pergamenu a potom ako vyhľadala niečo v knihe.

„Tak, čo je to za projekt, na ktorom s Lupinom pracujete, Grangerová? Má to čo do činenia s menejcennosťou humusákov voči vlkodlakom?" zamyslel sa.

Vzhliadla od toho, čo písala a pozrela sa na neho.

„Keď to musíš vedieť..." začala.

„Áno, musím," prerušil ju sarkasticky.

„Nuž, pracujeme na presnom, historickom opise druhej vojny, ktorý začína tým, ako Voldemort spôsobil Harrymu jazvu a končí posledným bojom," odpovedala.

„Tak, to je životopis Zjazvenej tváre?" zasmial sa.

„Nie, ty hlupák," povedala. „Povedala som ti, že je to presný a historický..." predtým než mohla zopakovať samu seba, položil svoju ruku na jej ústa a dokončil vetu za ňu.

„Viem, opis druhej vojny, ktorý začína jazvou Zjazvenej tváre a končí na konci. Aké poetické," pobledol.

Odtiahla sa od jeho dotyku a vlastne si utrela ústa, ako keby ju zašpinil svojím dotykom!

„Tak, Hummy, v tomto presnom a historickom opise zamýšľaš ísť do podrobností? Myslím, ľudia, miesta atď." Posadil sa na stôl a pozrel sa na ňu. Potom sa pokúsil pozrieť na pergameny, na ktorých pracovala. Nepohla sa od stola, ale vzala kľúč z retiazky na krku, odomkla spodnú zásuvku stolu a vložila všetky pergameny do tejto zásuvky a potom ju znova zamkla. Pripevnila kľúčik nazad na retiazku a zasunula si ju pod tričko.

Postavila sa, vzdialila sa od Malfoya a povedala: „Keď chceš s istotou vedieť, či budeš spomenutý v tej knihe, tak sa spýtaj rovno mňa."

Skutočne na toto nemyslel. _Prečo by mal byť v tej knihe?_ Spýtal sa to nahlas.

„Prečo by som mal byť v tej prekliatej knihe?"

„Nuž, my nič úmyselne neprehliadame, Malfoy. Chceme spomenúť všetko, čo vieme o Tomovi Riddlovi, ako sa stal Lordom Voldemortom, o smrťožrútoch a... nuž, chcem tým povedať, že Dumbledorova smrť mala veľký vplyv na výsledok vojny. Bola to kľúčová udalosť, naozaj, a ty si v tom mal prsty, takže ľutujem, ale áno, možno budeš spomenutý v tej knihe."

Cúvala od neho preč, keď toto hovorila. Najviac ako mohla s krívajúcou nohou.

Vstal zo stola tak rýchlo, že to dokonca vystrašilo aj jeho. Položil jednu ruku zozadu na jej krk a druhú na jej plece. Silno s ňou zatriasol a povedal: „Nezmieniš sa o mne v tej knihe, Grangerová!"

Namiesto toho, aby ju zastrašil, tak sa nahnevala. Odtlačila jeho ruky, postavila sa za kreslo, takže teraz boli trochu oddelení.

„Počúvaj, Malfoy, ľutujem, ale niekto tú knihu napísať musí, a je lepšie, keď ju napíše niekto, kto to prežil. Napíšeme o tom všetko, o bojoch, o obetiach, o smrťožrútoch. Všetko. To nebudú klebety budiace senzáciu. Bude obsahovať len fakty a pravdu."

Odtlačil kreslo nabok a teraz ju mal opretú o jednej z políc. Chytil ju za vlasy, vykrútil krk nabok, až vykríkla.

„Poviem to už len raz, humusáčka. Nedáš ma do svojej knihy. Ani môjho otca nedáš do svojej knihy. Ak to urobíš, budem ľutovať deň, keď som nenechal môjho otca, aby ťa zabil."

Začala plakať a to ho z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu šokovalo, takže pustil jej vlasy a ona spadla na zem. Jej ľavá noha bola pod ňou v zvláštnom uhle, úplne rovno. Stál nad ňou, položil jednu nohu z každej strany jej pása, keď tam ležala a pozerala nahor. Vykríkla: „Už je to napísané, Malfoy. Lupin to práve edituje. Nezruším to. Nevystrašíš ma."

Odišiel na chvíľu od nej a vyštekol.

„Kde je rukopis?" Pozrela smerom k stolu, a v tej chvíli si uvedomil, že je v zásuvke. Vrátil sa k nej a zdvihol ju z podlahy; len ju vyrovnal ako keby bola handrová bábika. Zaplakala znova. Siahol po kľúči, ktorý mala na krku a ona sa ho pokúsila zastaviť. Zakričala.

V tej chvíli vbehol do izby Lupin s vytiahnutým prútikom.

„Čo sa tu do čerta deje? Pusti ju, Malfoy!"

Malfoy sa obzrel na Lupina na chvíľu, potom sa pozrel na Grangerovú a potom ju pustil zo zovretia so zdvihnutým obočím.

„To nie je koniec, Hummy."

Lupin povedal Hermione, aby prišla k nemu. Urobila to a on sa spýtal, či nie je zranená. Hermiona povedala Lupinovi, že Draco sa vytočil kvôli ich knihe, a že nechce, aby bol v nej zahrnutý. Remus povedal Hermione, aby šla hore, dala si kúpeľ a vyspala sa.

Len čo dievčina odišla, Lupin sa priblížil k Dracovi. Stále nezmenil svoj výraz, keď povedal veľmi pomaly a veľmi premyslene.

„Malfoy, myslím, že ťa už Harry varoval, aby si nezastrašoval Hermionu. Dúfal by som, že budeš dbať na jeho varovania. Nedostaneš ďalšie. Keď zistím, že s ňou jednáš znovu týmto spôsobom, potom ťa zabijem sám. A pokiaľ ide o knihu, tvoja účasť vo vojne bola tým, čím bola, a či sa ti to páči alebo nie, je mi to jedno. A z toho dôvodu, budeš v nej zahrnutý, rovnako ako tvoj otec a to je všetko, čo k tomu mám viac-menej povedať. Teraz choď hore do svojej izby."

„Áno, matka," zamrmlal Malfoy. Lupin so svojím prútikom ukázal smerom k dverám, Malfoy vyšiel von z knižnice a zamieril ku schodom. Otočil sa, pozrel na Lupina a povedal: „Vedz jednu vec, vlk, rovnako ako som povedal tej humusáčke, toto nie je koniec. Nie nadlho."

Draco prešiel okolo kúpeľne a začul sprchu. Grangerová. Hlúpa prekliata humusáčka. Ak bola v sprche, možno nechala kľúč na stole spolu s oblečením v kúpeľni. Skúsil dvere, ale samozrejme boli zamknuté. Počká vonku pred dverami a keď vyjde von, zoberie od nej ten kľúč. Prečo vôbec používa kľúč na zamknutie zásuvky? Prečo na zamknutie nepoužije mágiu? Hlúpa humusáčka.

Po desiatich minútach začul, že sprcha prestala. Tá hlúpa ženská si isto dala dlhú sprchu. Oprel sa o stenu, bol si istý, že každú chvíľu vyjde von. Stále ale žiadna humusáčka. _Dáva si načas s česaním vlasov_, pomyslel si s úsmevom. O chvíľu neskôr začul hlasný úder a potom začul ako humusáčka zaplakala. Ten zvuk ho prinútil sa postaviť a priložiť ucho k dverám. Mohol počuť ako pod nosom nadáva. Potom počul jej plač. Rozhodol sa buchnúť do dverí a zistiť, čo sa stalo.

„Humusáčka, čo do čerta sa tam deje?" zakričal, keď buchol do dverí.

„To si ty, Malfoy?" spýtala sa.

„Nie, to je zubná víla. Samozrejme, že som to ja. Čo sa tam deje, musím ísť na záchod," zaklamal. V skutočnosti nemusel ísť.

„Choď do druhej kúpeľne," vyhlásila samozrejme. Nevedel, že je tam druhá kúpeľňa.

Čo mal teraz povedať?

„Povedz mi, čo to bolo za hluk," prinútil sa spýtať.

„Prosím ťa, choď a pošli sem Lupina," prosila.

„Neviem, kde je. Len mi povedz, čo sa stalo." Teraz bol vážne zvedavý.

Nastala dlhšia chvíľa ticha a potom prehovorila veľmi tichým hlasom.

„Spadla som a nemôžem sa postaviť."

Naozaj sa začal smiať. Áno, smial sa nahlas. To bolo skvelé, prekliato skvelé. Prial si, aby ju mohol vidieť.

„Prečo nemôžeš vstať Grangerová?"

„Kvôli mojej chorej nohe," odpovedala.

„Použi svoj prútik," povedal. Mal pocit, že hovorí s dvojročným deckom.

„Nemám so sebou svoj prútik," odpovedala.

„Idem do vnútra a pomôžem ti," počul sám seba povedať. Prečo niečo také povedal? V skutočnosti jej nechcel pomôcť, ale možno by mohol získať ten kľúč.

„Nechcem, aby si sem išiel. Mám len uterák a moje oblečenie je na poličke. A tiež sú zamknuté dvere, a pretože nemôžeš použiť svoju mágiu, budeš sem musieť dostať Lupina, prosím," prosila vážne.

„Počúvaj, ty hlúpa humusáčka, buď ja alebo nikto. Môžeš tam zostať ležať celú noc, pre mňa za mňa. Nemôžeš sa priplaziť ku dverám a odomknúť ich?" zrazu sa zamyslel.

„Nemôžem, zámok na dverách je príliš vysoko. Nedočiahnem naň bez toho, aby som sa postavila a postaviť sa nemôžem. Prosím, zožeň Lupina," vyštekla.

„Nie!" vyštekol nazad, potom prešiel po chodbe do svojej izby a hodil sa do postele. Hlúpa prekliata humusáčka! Vyskočil z postele a vrátil sa k dverám kúpeľne a buchol na ne svojou päsťou a povedal, „Hlúpa prekliata humusáčka!"

„Zožeň Lupina!" naliehala.

„Kašlem na teba!"

Mohol počuť, že začala znova plakať.

„Prosím, Malfoy, myslím, že som si naozaj ublížila. Prosím, prosím choď zohnať Lupina."

Ak pôjde nájsť Lupina, tak to bude znamenať, že nebude mať príležitosť dostať ten kľúč. Nakoniec sa to rozhodlo samo, keď Lupin prechádzal okolo a uvidel Draca pred dverami kúpeľne.

„Draco, je tam ešte jedna kúpeľňa dole v druhej chodbe, ak potrebuješ ísť."

„Nepotrebujem ísť, Grangerová spadla," vysvetlil Draco.

Lupin prišiel až ku dverám.

„To som ja, Remus, zranila si sa?"

„Áno, pošmykla som na mojej chorej nohe, spadla som a nedarí sa mi dostať sa hore. Dvere sú tiež zamknuté," povedala spoza dverí.

Remus použil svoj prútik, aby odomkol dvere a vstúpil do malej kúpeľne. Draco nakukol. _Ale len kvôli tomu, aby pohľadal kľúč_, povedal si v duchu, a uvidel ju ako leží na podlahe s jej ľavou nohou v divnom uhle pod ňou a nožnou výstuhou na podlahe vedľa nej. Uvidel dlhú bledú jazvu po celej dĺžke jej nohy. Bola skutočne len v uteráku. Lupin sa spýtal Draca, či zoberie jej oblečenie a výstuhu a odnesie ich do jej izby. Dokonalé, bude schopný získať ten kľúč.

Starší muž sa zohol, aby ju zdvihol a takmer sa s ňou potkol skôr než sa postavil. Draco si vzdychol.

„Nechaj ma, nech ju odnesiem a ty zober jej veci." Hlúpa prekliata humusáčka ničiaca jeho šance na získanie toho kľúča. To bolo to, čo si hovoril v duchu, každopádne.

Zohol sa, aby ju zdvihol a ona si stiahla uterák tesnejšie okolo seba. Bláznivý starý vlkodlak. To dievča vôbec nič nevážilo.

„Kde je tvoja izba?" spýtal sa jej, predstierajúc, že to nevie. Ukázala dole chodbou. Keď ju niesol, s jednou rukou okolo vrchnej časti jej tela a s druhou rukou okolo jej holých nôh, zrazu mu zostalo veľmi horúco. A čo viac, čo to bolo cítiť? Voňalo to ako maliny, musí to byť jej mydlo. Kto používa ovocné mydlo? Ale voňalo príjemne.

Položil ju na posteľ a ustúpil, aby sa postavil vo dverách. Nechal okolo seba prejsť do izby Lupina. Lupin sa zohol, aby pomohol Hermione s jej kovovou výstuhou na nohe. Zrazu si uvedomil skutočnosť, že pod tým uterákom bola pravdepodobne nahá. Otočil sa a odišiel.

Viac než jej nahé telo ho rozrušil pohľad na výstuhu jej nohy. _Prečo jej nemôžu vyliečiť nohu u Svätého Munga? Aký dôvod môže mať čarodejník, aby chodil po svete s nejakou hlúpou kovovou výstuhou na svojej nohe?_ Išiel do kúpeľne, dal si studenú sprchu, (povedal si v duchu, že potrebuje studenú sprchu, pretože mu bolo teplo) a išiel do postele. Musí vymyslieť nejaký iný spôsob ako získať ten kľúč. Hlúpa prekliata humusáčka.


	4. Niečo v noci búcha

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/4/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 4. **

**Nočný buchot **

Prvý týždeň ubehol rýchlo. Mal prvú schôdzku s tým sprostým kurátorom. Stále pre neho nemal umiestnenie. Vyzeralo to, že si ho nikto nechce zobrať do podnájmu, pretože nemal ani žiadnu prácu. Niežeby potreboval pracovať kvôli peniazom. Napriek tomu, že ministerstvo zabavilo väčšinu malfoyovských peňazí, spôsob vlastníctva dodržiavaný v čarodejníckych rodinách im zakazoval, aby siahli na Manor. Tiež, keby ministerstvo vedelo o všetkých ukrytých aktívach a peniazoch, čo Draco mal… povedzme len, že by boli šokovaní.

Potter sa o niekoľko dní vrátil, len aby krátko na to zase odišiel. Tentoraz musel Lupin odísť tiež. Vyzeralo to, že s každým splnom sa schováva niekde v nejakej chate, až kým neprejde jeho premena. Dokonca aj s vlkodlačím elixírom to nebol príjemný zážitok. Harry sa obával nechať Draca a Hermionu osamote, ale Lupin ho uistil, že Draco bol srdečný, keď sa nedržal bokom, a Hermiona by sa mala sama rozhodnúť, či sa s ním cíti v bezpečí. Draco ich počul, keď toto preberali a pomyslel si, že čo za blázna Potter bol. Bude mať svoj čarodejný prútik a môže ho začarovať, keby naozaj chcela. Tú prvú noc, keď Harry a Lupin boli preč, Draco našiel sám seba ako sa túla po veľkom dome sám. Išiel dole k stolu a pokúsil sa vylomiť zásuvku, ale nepodarilo sa mu ju otvoriť.

Rozhodol sa ísť do postele, keď začul fňukanie z jej izby. Už zistil, že vykrikuje zo spánku, a to dosť. Takmer každú noc, odkedy prišiel a dnes večer nebol výnimkou. Potterova izba bola cez chodbu priamo oproti jej, a keby tu Potter bol, šiel by k nej ako pestúnka k plačúcemu dieťaťu a čičíkal ju, až kým by znova nezaspala. Jemu bolo jedno, či vykrikuje. Bolo mu jedno, či mala bolesti. Každý mal nejaký druh bolesti.

Uvedomil si, že stojí pred dverami jej izby. _Ako sa tam dostal?_ Dvere neboli zamknuté. Prekvapilo ho to. Určite večer zamkla svoje dvere kúzlom. Otvoril dvere a vošiel. Prišiel k nej a uvidel ako sa prehadzuje, pretáča a kričí v spánku. Mala obyčajnú nočnú košeľu a skopala všetky prikrývky. Prešiel bližšie k nej a uvidel, ako jej na tvári a tele tancuje mesačné svetlo prenikajúce cez okno, zmiešané spolu s tieňmi. Pomyslel si, že by mohla byť pôvabná, keby nebola bezcenná humusáčka. Ale ona bola humusáčka, špinavá a pod jeho úroveň. Práve si uvedomil, že nie je pravda, že ju nenávidí. Vlastne k nej nič necítil. Nemohol by na ňu plytvať takým perfektným pocitom ako nenávisť.

_Určite bola drobná_, pomyslel si. Jej dlhé hnedé vlasy lemovali jej hlavu na vankúši ako svätožiara. Pokračoval v zízaní na ňu a nechal svoje oči prejsť po celej dĺžke jej tela. Mala pekné prsia a ploché brucho, rovnako pekné nohy. Dokonca aj noha, o ktorej predpokladal, že bola zranená, sa mu zdala pekná.

Stále sa pohybovala. Náhle niečo uvidel a nemohol uveriť svojmu šťastiu. Tam, na retiazke, ktorá jej visela na krku, bol ten prekliaty kľúč. Pomaly sa k nej priblížil, načiahol sa... Otočila sa z chrbta na bok. Teraz bol ten kľúč ukrytý medzi jej telom a posteľou. Stál tam a čakal; čoskoro sa posunula znova a bola opäť na chrbte. _Bude ľahké načiahnuť sa a získať ho_, pomyslel si. Načiahol sa po kľúč, a keď sa jeho prsty dotkli vypukliny jej pŕs, prudko sa nadýchol a v tej chvíli otvorila oči.

Povedať, že bola šokovaná tým, že ho uvidela stáť nad ňou v jej izbe, by bolo slabé slovo. Z polohy na chrbte sa vzpriamene posadila, v tom istom okamihu pochopila, prečo tam bol a jej pravá ruka okamžite objala kľúčik na retiazke.

Bez toho, aby niečo povedal, vyskočil na jej posteľ, zatlačil na ňu a prinútil ju ľahnúť si zase na posteľ. S jeho váhou nad sebou sa nemohla hýbať. Chytil ju ľavou rukou za pravé zápästie a potom s pravou rukou sa pokúsil otvoriť jej prsty.

Jeho veľké ruky zvierali jej malú ruku. Tú malú ruku, čo zvierala kľúč. Ako obaja bojovali bez slov, on pokračoval v tlaku celej svojej váhy na nej. Konečne kľúč odlomil z retiazky, ale stále bol v jej ruke. Posunul sa, aby si sadol obkročmo a ona sa pod ním zmietala. So svojou pravou rukou teraz tlačil jej rameno dole, ľavú ruku použil na to, aby jej vykrútil pravú ruku tak ďaleko ako mohol. Zlomil by jej ruku, keby musel.

Nakoniec povedal: „Daj mi ten kľúč, humusáčka!" Vo svojich veľkých rukách mal teraz obe jej zápästia, a zatiaľ čo ich stále držal, zmenil polohu svojho tela nad ňou, tak že teraz znovu na nej ležal celou svojou váhou. Jedno jeho koleno bolo medzi jej nohami, ale on zasunul ruku s kľúčom pod jej chrbát tak, že váha oboch ich tiel tlačila na ruku. Znovu zajačal: „Chcem ten zasraný kľúč!„

Nejako sa jej podarilo pod ním pretočiť a tak teraz ležala chrbtom k nemu, ale on mal stále jej ruku zovretú hore vysoko na jej chrbte. K jeho prekvapeniu ju na chvíľu pustil. Nechcel to. Pokúsila sa dostať z postele, ale on bol rýchlejší. Postavil sa a silou ju zdvihol z postele. Dal jej obe ruky dozadu, a zovrel svoj stisk tak veľmi, že bola v rovine s jeho stojacim telom. Jej noha bez výstuhy nemohla udržať jej telo, tak ju vzpriamene držal len on.

„Daj mi ten kľúč! Alebo ak ti nejako pomôže, že ti zlomím obe ruky…„

Teraz tak veľmi plakala… ale stála ešte nevyslovila jediné slovo. Prestal sa hrať. Pustil ju znova a ona sa pokúsila dostať sa z jeho zovretia. Ale jej noha ju zradila a ocitla sa na podlahe. Zdvihol ju za pás a ona stále kopala a kričala. Hodil ju nazad na posteľ a znova za posadil obkročmo nad jej telom. Dal jej obe ruky nad hlavu, a na chvíľu sa obaja nehýbali. Obaja boli príliš vyčerpaní, aby sa pohli z ich polohy. Obaja ťažko dýchali, od vyčerpania a adrenalínu. Konečne prehovorila, ale jediné, čo povedala, bolo: „Prosím.„

Bola mu odporná. Odvalil sa z nej znova. Zasa sa pokúsila dostať z postele, spadla ako predtým. Začala sa plaziť smerom k dverám a plakala.

„Prosím… prosím…"

Pozrel sa nadol na tú patetickú malú humusáčku a rozhodol sa, že aj keby ju musel zabiť, tak ten kľúč dostane.

Pretože sa už takmer dostala k dverám, kopol do nich, aby sa zavreli. Vystraší ju tak, až mu dá ten kľúč. Takto ju nebude musieť zabiť, rozhodol sa.

„Ak si vážiš svoj život, prestaneš s týmito nezmyslami a dáš mi ten kľúč!" zavrčal na ňu. „Ak ťa budem musieť zmlátiť, aby som ho dostal, urobím to. Ak ťa budem musieť znásilniť, aby som ho dostal, tak to urobím a ak ťa budem musieť zabiť, aby som ho dostal, tak to urobím. To ti sľubujem." Bol tak bez seba, že videl červeno. Keby si dokázal v tejto chvíli uvedomiť, čo naozaj cíti, všimol by si fakt, že sa cíti zle z toho, že ju terorizuje a straší. Asi by ju naozaj nezabil, ale ona to nemusela vedieť. Zohol sa a zdvihol ju znova. Podržal ju chrbtom k sebe a potom ju hodil na posteľ tak silno ako mohol. Postavil sa nad ňu a ona sa zvinula do klbka, kľúč zovierajúc oboma rukami, ktoré opierala o svoju hruď.

Hojdala sa sem a tam, stále plačúc a znova jediné, čo povedala, bolo: „Prosím."

„Prosím čo, Grangerová!" zajačal na ňu. „Prestaň hovoriť prosím!"

Nahol sa nad ňu.

„Teraz som ja na rade s prosím. Prosím, daj mi ten prekliaty kľúč, aby som ti už nemusel viac ubližovať. Je to tvoja chyba, že si vyľakaná a ubližuješ si. Keby si urobila len to, čo som ti povedal, tak by si si neublížila!" Len čo tie slová vyšli z jeho úst, uvedomil si, že to boli presne tie isté slová, ktoré mu hovorieval jeho otec zakaždým, keď ho mlátil. '_Keby si sa vedel správať, tak by som ti nemusel ubližovať!_' alebo '_Je to tvoja chyba, že si zranený, prinútil si ma ublížiť ti.'_

Znova si kľakol na posteľ vedľa nej. Stále pevne zovierala ten kľúč. Ľahol si znovu na ňu, pritlačiac jeho telo na jej a zašepkal jej do ucha.

„Prosím, pusť ten kľúč, Grangerová." Znovu začala ťažko dýchať a pozrela sa na neho. Posunula sa tak, že bola znovu na chrbte a ich telá boli pevne pritlačené jedno o druhé.

„Prosím, Malfoy, prosím choď preč. Prosím, neubližuj mi," prosila. Pozerala sa priamo do jeho očí. Boli od seba len kúsok.

Vydýchol a klesol hlavou do ohybu jej krku.

„Nechcem ti ublížiť," povedal. Začala plakať silnejšie a on zdvihol tvár z jej krku a znova sa jej pozrel do očí. Odvrátila sa od neho a zavrela plačúce oči. Z jej tela unikali neovládateľné vzlyky, ktoré zvierali srdce. Akoby to zrazu prebudilo jeho dušu. Mal pocit, že sa pozerá cez ňu a nie na ňu. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, naklonil sa bližšie k nej a pritlačil svoje líce na jej. Len potreboval cítiť jej blízkosť.

„Prosím," pokúsila sa povedať znovu.

„Prosím čo?" spýtal sa znovu chrapľavým hlasom. „Prosíš, aby som ti prestal ubližovať? Prosíš, aby som ma ťa nechal samu? Prosíš, aby som šiel preč? Prosíš aby som ťa prestal nenávidieť? Prosíš čo, Grangerová?"

Nakoniec mu odpovedala jediným možným spôsobom, ktorým mohla. Otvorila ruku, ktorou držala kľúč a položila ruku na vankúš vedľa svojej hlavy s kľúčom ležiacom na otvorenej dlani a odpovedala mu.

„Prosím, vezmi si kľúč a odíď."

Premohol ju. Vyhral. Ani sa nepozrel na kľúč v jej ruke. Len sa poň načiahol a keď mal kľúč vo svojej ruke, pozrela sa na neho s jej veľkými hnedými očami a povedala: „CHOĎ!"

Otočila hlavou, takže teraz pozerala na stenu. Stále bol na nej, nadľahčujúc svoju váhu opretím sa o lakte. Zdvihol voľnú ruku a pohol jej tvárou tak, že sa znova musela na neho pozrieť. Položila obe svoje ruky na jeho hruď a zatlačila tak silno ako mohla. Znova sa o ňu oprel, ťažko zadýchaný a uvedomil si tú najhoršiu možnú vec, ktorú si kedy uvedomil. Chcel ju. Túžil po nej. Pravdepodobne už veľmi dlhý čas. Nemiloval ju. Nemohol milovať nikoho. Doteraz nenávidel všetko okolo nej, jej pôvod alebo výzor alebo morálku. Možno ju miloval… tak ako niekto ako Draco dokáže milovať.

Nevedela, aký boj sa odohráva v jeho hlave, keď tak na ňu pozeral.

„Máš ten kľúč, prosím odíď."

„Nie," povedal.

Potom sa jeho pery dostali priamo na jej. Pobozkal ju s celou vášňou a bolesťou, ktorú pociťoval tak dlhú dobu. Pobozkal ju tak silno, že mohol zacítiť jej krv, jej špinavú krv. Zavrčal, keď ochutnal jej krv. Držal ju tak tesne, cítiac jej teplé telo pod sebou. Zdvihol na chvíľu oči a ona sa stále snažila odtlačiť ho od seba.

Začal ju znova bozkávať, tentoraz zaplavujúc bozkami celú jej tvár, krk, hruď a prsia. Jeho ruku chodila hore a dolu po jej tele. Začul ako pod ním plače, ale nemohol prestať. Túžil po tom, aby ho pobozkala a nakoniec, k jeho prekvapeniu, to urobila.

Potrebovala ho takisto ako on potreboval ju. Prevrátil sa nabok a pritiahol si ju k sebe tak blízko ako mohol. Objal nohou, čo bola navrchu, jej nohy. Snažil sa ju celú zabaliť. Bozkávali jeden druhého s nádejou a vášňou, ktorú ani jeden z nich predtým necítil. Sal jej spodnú peru a potom posunul svoje ústa, ktoré umierali túžbou po dlhých bozkoch, so svojím jazykom po jej krku. Jej jemné ruky sa pohybovali hore a dole po jeho chrbte. Siahol medzi ne a položil jednu zo svojich rúk na jej prsník. Po niekoľkých minútach obaja prestali a zrazu bez slov sa od seba odtrhli. V tom istom okamihu si uvedomili, že toto nie je tak ako by sa čakalo, že bude.

Vyskočil z postele, pretože bol šokovaný. Pozrel sa na kľúč, ktorý stále držal v ruke a potom sa pozrel na ňu. Zahodil kľúč naprieč izbou. Znova sa stočila do klbka a otočila sa tvárou k stene. Jej telo sa znova chvelo vzlykmi. Otočil sa od nej preč, aby odišiel z izby, ale keď sa na ňu obzrel cez plece, zacítil, že jej niečo dlhuje... niečo, čo jej dlhoval už veľmi dlhý čas. Vlastne ona mu povedala, že je stále jej dlžníkom a mala pravdu.

„Je mi to ľúto," povedal. Dlhoval jej to a povedal to. Chcel jej povedať oveľa viac. Bolo mu ľúto, že jej po celé tie roky ubližoval, bolo mu ľúto, že sa ju jej otec pokúsil zabiť, bolo mu ľúto, že bol taký predpojatý a bastard k nej, bolo mu ľúto, že ju bezdôvodne nenávidel, bolo mu ľúto všetkej tej bolesti, ktorú musela zniesť. Ale nič z toho nepovedal. Mohol len dúfať, že keď povedal prosté _'je mi to ľúto'_, tak že spozná všetky tie ďalšie myšlienky v tom skryté.

Prešiel cez dvere a posadil sa na podlahu vedľa zárubne. Stále plakala chrbtom k nemu. Rozhodol sa, že tu zostane, kým znova nezaspí; čo urobila asi tak po hodine plaču. Asi sa uplakala k spánku, totálne vyčerpaná od fyzického boja, ktorý práve zviedli a zo všetkých tých sĺz.

Dokonca aj potom, čo zaspala, neodišiel. Strážil jej spánok po celú noc. Nakoniec, keď slnečné svetlo začalo nahrádzať mesačnú žiaru v jej spálni, rozhodol sa odísť. Postavil sa a len odišiel. Neobzrel sa. Keby sa bol obzrel späť, uvidel by ako sa otočila a sledovala jeho miznúcu postavu ako opúšťa izbu.


	5. Bez príčiny

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/5/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 5. **

**Bez príčiny **

Po tomto sa mu vyhýbala. Prišiel a odišiel ďalší týždeň, ale on ju videl možno štyrikrát za celý ten čas. Potter a Lupin sa vrátili a každý pokračoval so svojím nudným programom. Lupin a Hermiona každý deň pracovali v knižnici. Potter bol zaneprázdnený so záležitosťami Rádu a vítaním sa s množstvom návštevníkov, ktorí prichádzali denne na Grimmauldovo námestie č.12.

Pre Draca bol všedný život vítaným prekvapením. Bolo milé vedieť, čo sa dá každý deň očakávať. Bolo príjemné nemusieť sa znepokojovať o svoju bezpečnosť alebo báť sa o svoj život. Áno, Draco Malfoy bol spokojný s nudnou jednotvárnosťou, ktorá bola teraz jeho životom. Jediná vec, ktorá by to ešte vylepšila, by bola, keby mu odpustila. V to ale bolo príliš trúfalé dúfať.

Jedno popoludnie Draco sedel sám v kuchyni, pil čaj a čítal knihu, keď vošiel Remus.

„Draco, bol som zvedavý, či máš čas. Myslíš, že by si mi mohol pripraviť trochu vlkodlačieho elixíru? Mám všetky prísady a zvyčajne si ho robím sám, ale som tak zaneprázdnený s tým, že pomáham s Rádom Harrymu a pracujem na knihe s Hermionou, že nemám čas pripraviť si nejaký a moje zásoby mi čoskoro dôjdu."

„Či mám čas?" pomaly povedal Draco, „Čo je to za bláznivú otázku? Lupin, jediné, čo mám, je čas."

Remus odpovedal.

„Nuž, dajme tomu, že som sa snažil spýtať sa ťa, či by ti nevadilo nejaký pre mňa pripraviť. V podkroví je malé laboratórium a všetky nevyhnutné prísady sú už tam."

„Myslím, že by som mohol," povedal Draco bez toho, že by vzhliadol od knihy.

„Výborne," vyhlásil Remus. „Takže, keď sa ja a Harry vrátime na budúci týždeň z Nemecka, mal by si mať prinajmenšom jednu zrelú a pripravenú dávku."

Pri tomto Draco zdvihol oči. Prečo Potter a Lupin stále odchádzajú na tieto malé výlety? Čo robia?

„Kedy odchádzate?" spýtal sa.

„Oh, vlastne dnes večer," odpovedal Lupin.

„Vie o tom Grangerová?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Harry jej to práve hovorí."

Na poschodí v obývacej izbe Harry naozaj hovoril Hermione, že on a Lupin musia odísť do Nemecka, pretože dostali tip na nejakých smrťožrútov na úteku a musia okamžite odísť.

„Oh, Harry, prosím nechoď," vykríkla Hermiona.

Draco v tej istej chvíli kráčal hore po schodoch, aby vrátil knihu do knižnice. Nuž, v skutočnosti dúfal, že zachytí niečo z ich rozhovoru. Stál pred dverami a opatrne načúval.

„Hermiona," začal Harry, „vieš, že táto práca je dôležitá. Vieš, že vonku sú ešte stále smrťožrúti. Vieš, že ich musíme dostať všetkých. Nemôžeme dovoliť uniknúť ani jednému z nich."

Draco sa zamyslel. _'To je to, čo robia, keď sú preč.'_

„To je práve to; taký mám o teba strach, Harry. Nezvládnem to, keby sa ti niečo stalo. Neprežila by som, keby si zomrel," povedala Hermiona na rovinu. Potom sa spýtala, „Prečo musí ísť tentoraz s tebou Lupin?"

„Hermiona, nie je to len kvôli tomu, že sa bojíš zostať sama s Malfoyom?" spýtal sa Harry.

„Nie, samozrejme, že nie."

„Urobil ti naposledy niečo, keď sme vás nechali samých?" opýtal sa Harry.

'_Oh, nie_,' znovu si pomyslel Draco, '_povie mu o tom, čo sa stalo s kľúčom_'. Draco sa takmer otočil k odchodu, ale potom ju začul povedať: „Samozrejme, že nie, Harry. Povedala by som ti, keby sa niečo stalo. Len s ním nerada zostávam sama, pretože je taký mizerný spoločník." Zasmiala sa, tak si Harry pomyslel, že žartuje.

„Počúvaj, Ron môže prísť a zostať tu," vyhlásil Harry.

„Nie, vylúčené," povedala Hermiona vážne.

„Hermiona, kedy mu už odpustíš? Miluje ťa, chce tu byť pre teba, tak ako som tu pre teba ja."

„Nie, Harry, ešte nie, nie som pripravená, aby som mu odpustila," povedala mu. Potom povedala znovu: „Prosím, nechoď. Potrebujem ťa." Draco nakukol do izby a uvidel Harryho a Hermionu v objatí. Hlúpa, prekliata humusáčka a Zjazvená tvár.

Hermiona začala plakať. Povedala: „Prosím". Presne tak ako povedala _'prosím'_ jemu v tú noc v jej spálni. Nechcela, aby Potter odišiel, pretože sa bála ostať sama s Dracom. Kvôli tomu sa Draco zachvel. Rozhodol sa, že im dá vedieť o svojej prítomnosti.

Keď vošiel do izby, povedal: „Dajte si pohov, vy dvaja. Nikto nie je zvedavý na vaše patetické verejné prejavy lásky." Prešiel so svojou knihou ku gauču a posadil sa.

„Daj sa vypchať, Malfoy," pokukoval Harry na neho. Hermiona si zľahka vzdychla, schúlená v Harryho náručí. Povedal Hermione: „To bude v poriadku. Budem v bezpečí a hneď som späť. Uvidíš."

„To len preto, že nemám nikoho okrem teba a to ma niekedy desí," povedala potichu. Pobozkal ju jemne na ústa. Prečo ju musel pobozkať na jej sprosté humusácke pery? Draco sa strhol pri tej myšlienke.

„Vážne," zbledol Draco, „ak sa vy dvaja chystáte bozkávať, budem musieť odísť, domáce väzenie alebo nie."

„Povedal som, strč si to niekam!" zajačal Harry. Pustil Hermionu, prešiel k Dracovi a namieril prstom na sediaceho muža. „Urobíš najlepšie, keď ju do čerta necháš samu, keď my odídeme. Nerozprávaj sa s ňou, nepozeraj sa na ňu a dokonca ani na ňu nemysli."

„A môžem sa s ňou vyspať?" odpovedal Draco s potmehúdskym úsmevom.

Harry ho v zlomku sekundy zdvihol z pohovky. Držal ho za jeho golier a vytiahol svoj prútik, aby ním namieril na jeho hruď. Ak ho takto nahneval vtip, Draco nepochyboval, že by ho zabil, keby vedel, že ju už pobozkal.

Hermiona prešla k Harrymu a s rukou na jeho pleci povedala: „Harry, len sa ťa snaží vyviesť z rovnováhy. Nechaj to. Nestrávme tu chvíľu, čo nám zostáva, starosťami o neho." Harry odtlačil Draca od seba a Draco dopadol nazad na gauč. Ťahal Hermionu von z izby za ruku a ona krívala vedľa neho. Keď odchádzali z miestnosti, obzrela sa na Draca, ktorý na ňu uprene hľadel. Predtým než sa otočila k odchodu, perami na neho vyslovila: „Nenávidím ťa". Draco sa usmial.

Povedal nahlas: „Nie, tak to nie je," a zdvihol knihu a začal čítať.

* * *

Remus a Harry odišli pred troma dňami. Draco bol zaneprázdnený v podkroví, pracujúc na vlkodlačom elixíre, takže Hermionu vôbec nevidel. V ten deň veľmi silno pršalo. Zdalo sa, že sa hromy vysmievajú bleskom a na oplátku si blesky doberajú hromy. Dážď bol prudký. Voda narážala do okenných tabúľ, ako keby prosila, aby ju pustili do domu. Vždy keď udrel hrom, zdalo sa, že sa trasie celý dom.

Draco sa už nemohol dlhšie sústrediť na elixír. Taktiež sa v podkroví cítil trochu vydaný napospas živlom. Zišiel dole, aby zjedol obed a pri spiatočnej ceste do svojej izby s čajom a sendvičom ju uvidel. Sedela vo veľkom hojdacom kresle, ktoré bolo otočené smerom k oknu., Pozerala sa na prúdy dažďa stekajúce nadol a zdala sa stratená v myšlienkach.

Draco si pomyslel, že vyzerá tak vzdialeno. V skutočnosti akoby nebola chvíľu sama sebou… ale na druhej strane poznal naozaj skutočnú Grangerovú? Pocítil náznak viny, keď pomyslel na to, že jej súčasná depresia bola kvôli nemu a tomu, čo urobil. Vedel, že nepracovala na knihe odkedy Potter odišiel. Kým tam stál a sledoval ju, otočila svoj krk, uvedomujúc si jeho prítomnosť. Keď vykukla hlavou spoza kresla, konečne prehovorila: „Vieš, že sa mi nemusíš stále vyhýbať." Zvrtla sa nazad, aby sa pozrela z okna.

„Nevyhýbam sa ti, Grangerová. Ty sa vyhýbaš mne," povedal, keď vošiel do miestnosti a sadol si do druhého kresla. Oddeľoval ich od seba len stôl. Keď otočila svoje kreslo smerom na neho, hľadeli si na seba takmer tvárou v tvár.

„Už si skoro hotový s vlkodlačím elixírom pre Remusa?" spýtala sa.

„Snažíme sa o všedný rozhovor, Grangerová?" spýtal sa, keď si odhryzol zo svojho sendviča. Len sa na neho pozrela a on podržal svoj sendvič tak, ako keby jej núkal odhryznúť. Zatriasla hlavou nie.

Potom povedala: „Stále sa môžeme porozprávať o tom, ako si sa ma pred dvoma týždňami pokúsil v spánku zabiť." Potom sa otočila k oknu.

„Počúvaj," začal Malfoy, „už som povedal, že je mi to ľúto. Nebudem o tej noci viac hovoriť, už nikdy. Pôjdem do svojej izby a nechám ťa na pokoji." Začal vstávať, ale keď sa načiahol po šálke, vrazil do blízkeho kraja stola a porcelán sa rozbil na podlahe.

Zohol sa, aby ho pozbieral, ale potom mu to došlo; „Grangerová, buď kamoš, použi svoj prútik a vyčisti to."

„Nie," povedala bez toho, že by sa na neho pozrela.

„Poďme, ja nemám prútik. Dokonca pozbieram všetok ten porcelán, ale ty vyčisti ten čaj," prosil, keď zbieral porcelán.

Znovu, bez toho, že by sa na neho pozrela, povedala: „Nie."

„Ty si taká suka, Grangerová," povedal. Zbehol dole do kuchyne po uterák, vrátil sa nazad a utrel podlahu od čaju.

Potom, čo upratal neporiadok, sadol si nazad a pozrel sa na ňu, skutočne sa na ňu pozrel.

„Čo tu robíš Grangerová?" spýtal sa.

„Pozorujem dážď," odpovedala na rovinu.

„Nie, myslel som, čo robíš v tomto dome?" upresnil.

„Čo robíš ty v tomto dome, Malfoy?" odporovala.

„Nemám kam inam ísť, ty hlúpa ženská!" zakričal na ňu.

„Tak si na to prišiel," odpovedala. Čo tým myslela?

„Prečo nejdeš domov?" pokračoval.

„Nemám domov, kam by som šla," povedala.

„Kde sú tvoji rodičia?" spýtal sa. Vedel, kde boli jej rodičia.

„Kde sú tvoji?" vrátila mu to. Tiež vedela, kde boli jeho rodičia.

„Myslím, že veľmi dobre vieš, že sú mŕtvi, Grangerová." Začínal byť nahnevaný a jej neurčité odpovede len zhoršovali situáciu.

„Moji rovnako," povedala slabým hlasom, stále sa pozerajúc na dážď.

V skutočnosti vedel, že jej rodičia sú mŕtvi. Bolo to niečo, načo nemohol zabudnúť, ale nechcel, aby vedela, že to už vedel.

„Ako zomreli?" spýtal sa s náznakom súcitu a s menším náznakom pochopenia.

„Smrťožrúti," odpovedala.

„Vieš, kto ich zabil?" opýtal sa.

Posunula sa na stoličke a pozrela sa priamo na neho.

„Áno, viem, ale nepýtaj sa ma na to. Nepoviem ti to." Postavila sa zo stoličky, otočila ju tak, že bola namierená viac do izby, zrkadlovo ku kreslu, na ktorom sedel Draco. Začala krívať von z izby a spýtala sa, „Ešte nejaké otázky, Malfoy?"

„Bude smrť tvojich rodičov v tej knižke?" Postavil sa, keď sa to spýtal s hnevom v hlase. Prišiel a postavil sa na krok od nej.

„Nie, nebude," povedala, keď sa na neho pozrela.

„Si trochu pokrytecká, Grangerová, že áno? To nevadí, pretože nikto sa nebude zaujímať o to, aby si prečítal o smrti dvoch muklov. Len som si myslel, že pretože chceš mňa spomenúť v tej knihe, bolo by fér, keby si spomenula veci, ktoré súvisia s tebou."

„A zase si sám sebe odpovedal na svoju vlastnú otázku." Prešla bližšie k nemu a pozrela sa na neho s hnevom v očiach. Uvedomil si, že bol dosť podlý, keď hovoril o jej rodičoch, ale koho to zaujímalo?

„O čom to teraz rozprávaš, ty bláznivá humusáčka?" Stál a týčil sa nad ňou.

„Spýtal si sa ma, či som pokrytec a musím odpovedať, že áno. Pretože som nemala v úmysle zmieniť sa v rukopise o smrti mojich rodičov, myslím, že bude len fér, ak sa nezmienim o smrti tvojho otca. To je všetko, čo som tým myslela." Sadla si nazad do kresla a pokračovala. „Už som odstránila všetky komentáre k smrti tvojho otca. Len sa zmieňujeme o tom, že bol smrťožrút a spomína sa tvoja účasť na Dumbledorovej smrti, ale nie ako tvoj otec zomrel." Mala teraz zatvorené oči, a trela si prstami spánky. Bol zmätený.

„Takže, aby to bolo jasné, ty si odstránila fakt, že som zabil svojho otca? Urobila si to, aby si sa nemusela zmieniť o smrti svojich rodičov alebo si to urobila z nesebeckých dôvodov?" zaškľabil sa.

„Na tom nezáleží," odpovedala.

„Myslel som, že tvoja malá kniha má byť presným a historickým opisom vojny, humusáčka. Vyzerá to, že plánuješ obísť niektoré fakty a vyhnúc sa zrejmým veciam, ktoré sa ti nepáčia. Nie je to príliš čestné, ak sa ma pýtaš," povedal, keď si sadol nazad.

„Keby som sa zmienila o tom, že boli moji rodičia zabití smrťožrútmi, musela by som zmieniť o tom, prečo boli zabití." Pozrela sa na neho s unavenými očami.

„Neboli zabití preto, že splodili humusácku ohavu známu ako Hermiona Grangerová?" spýtal sa zlomyseľne.

„Nie, keď to chceš naozaj vedieť, Malfoy, boli zabití ako odplata za smrť tvojho otca; prinajmenšom to stálo v odkaze, ktorý bol napísaný ich krvou na stene obývacej izby." Pozrela na neho a jej spodná pera sa začala chvieť.

Znova vstal, prehnal sa k nej a zdvihol ju z miesta. Popadol ju za predklatia, silno s ňou zatriasol a spýtal sa: „Na čo sa tu do čerta hráš, Grangerová?"

„Práve ti hovorím presnú a historickú pravdu o tom, ako zomreli moji rodičia. Tvoj otec ma preklial a ja som bola u Sv. Munga. Moji rodičia šli domov, aby sa konečne vyspali potom, čo strávili 48 hodín pri mojej posteli. Ron ich presvedčil, aby šli domov. Mal ísť s nimi, aby na nich dozrel, ale rozhodol sa zostať so mnou v nemocnici. V tú noc boli zavraždení v spánku. Ten 'odkaz', ktorý nechali na stene obývacej izby, hovoril a ja citujem: _Smrť rodičov humusáčky je odplatou za smrť Luciusa Malfoya, od jeho vlastného syna, na príkaz Lorda Voldemorta_."

Zatriasol s ňou znova a povedal slabým hlasom: „Neverím ti. Nebol tam žiaden odkaz napísaný krvou." Vedel o ich smrti, ale toto bolo priveľa. Nevedel o tom.

Pozrela sa na neho a začali jej tiecť slzy.

„Je mi jedno, či mi veríš." odpovedala.

„Povedz mi, či vieš, kto ich zabil, okamžite!" žiadal.

„Nechcem ti to povedať. Pretože boli zabití na odplatu za tvojho otca, možno by si mohol predstierať, že si ich zabil. Ešte lepšie, presvedč sám seba, že som ich zabila ja. To je to, čo hovorím sama sebe každú minútu, každý deň." Začala silne plakať a on ju stále držal za ramená. Rozhodol sa, že ju neobjíme alebo nepodrží, pretože on nebol ten prekliaty Potter. Jednako, nepustil jej ruky.

Draco zacítil, že ho niečo pichá na zadnej časti jeho krku. Bolo mu zrazu horúco a mal pocit, že bude chorý. Rozbehol sa od nej, ale predtým než sa dostal do kúpeľne, vyvracal sa priamo tam na schodoch.

Sadla si späť. Nevedela, čo urobiť, aby mu pomohla. Vrátil sa do obývacej izby, vzal ten istý uterák, ktorým vyčistil čaj a šiel vyčistiť schody.

Išiel na chvíľu hore a keď sa vrátil nazad, ona tam už nebola. Potreboval ju nájsť. Vybehol po dvoch hore schodmi a šiel do jej izby. Zase jej dvere neboli zamknuté, ako keby ho vábili dnu. Sedela na stoličke pri posteli, znova sa pozerajúc na temnú búrlivú oblohu.

„Prečo si nepoužila žiadnu mágiu, keď som tu bol predtým, Grangerová?" Nevedel, že sa chystá položiť túto otázku, hoci sa to žiadalo spýtať sa.

„Nemôžem," povedala slabým hlasom.

„Prečo," opýtal sa Draco.

„Tak ako ty nemám svoj prútik a mám zakázané používať mágiu, aspoň zatiaľ," povedala. Stále sa pozerala von z okna.

Prišiel k nej bližšie a sadol si na jej posteľ. Bol k nej na dosah ruky a tak sa jej dotkol pleca. Otočila sa, aby sa na neho pozrela.

„Prečo máš zakázané používať mágiu?"

„Ako ty, som v podmienke. Tiež tu mám domáce väzenie a mám zakázané používať mágiu ešte niekoľko mesiacov," povedala to, ako keby vysvetľovala veci nejakému dieťaťu.

„Prečo si do pekla v podmienke?" spýtal sa zmätene.

„Zabila som jedného muža potom, čo vojna skončila. Bol bezbranný, bez prútika a práve sa chcel vzdať Rádu a ja som ho zabila," povedala.

„Koho si zabila?" stále kládol otázky.

„Severusa Snapa," povedala pozerajúc sa mu priamo do očí.


	6. Niekto klame

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/6/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 6. **

**Niekto klame**

„Čo si to povedala?" Draco nemohol uveriť vlastným ušiam.

„Zabila som Severusa Snapa," povedala priamo.

„Nie, nezabila, Grangerová!" povedal jej rozhodne.

„Áno, áno, zabila, Malfoy!" odpovedala mu s takým istým hnevom.

„NIE, NEZABILA! Nezabila si Severusa Snapa!" kričal.

„Tak mi povedz, Malfoy," začala, „prečo som bola obvinená a potom usvedčená zo zločinu!"

„Neviem, ale viem, že si ho nezabila!" Skutočne začínal byť veľmi nahnevaný.

„Draco, prestaň s tým, nie je to nič platné. Bola som obvinená zo zabitia Snapa. Bola som odsúdená na rok podmienečne a domáce väzenie. Tiež som dostala zákaz používať mágiu po toto obdobie, koniec diskusie."

Teraz bola nahnevaná ona.

„Aký dôkaz predložili, aby ti dokázali vraždu?" chcel vedieť.

„Nebol tam žiaden dôkaz," povedala, začínala byť unavená z ich hádky.

„Ak tam nebol žiaden dôkaz, potom ťa nemohli usvedčiť! Ako ťa usvedčili bez dôkazov?" spýtal sa nedôverčivo.

„Pretože som sa priznala," vysvetlila s povzdychom.

„Prečo by si sa priznávala k zločinu, ktorý si nespáchala?" spýtal, kým triasol jeho hlavou.

„Prečo som sa priznala k zločinu, ktorý som nespáchala?" opakovala.

„Počúvaj, ty hlúpa ženská, neviem, v akom svete fantázie to žiješ, možno sa už ten tvoj obrovský mozog zrútil sám od seba, ale viem určite, že si nezabila Severusa Snapa." Keď toto povedal, načiahol sa, aby ju schmatol a vytriasol z nej tie nezmysly.

„Ako vieš určite, že som ho nezabila?" kričala.

„Viem, že si ho nezabila, pretože ja som ho zabil, Grangerová! Ja som zabil Severusa Snapa! Nie ty, ja!" priznal Draco. „Tak vďaka tomu viem určite, že si ho nezabila." Pustil jej ruky a začal chodiť po izbe a hundral si pod nosom: „Hlúpa humusáčka" a „Prečo by sa priznávala?"

Bála sa jeho nahnevaného útoku, tak sa rozhodla, že sa pokúsi vykradnúť von z izby. Podarilo sa jej zvládnuť polovicu cesty dole schodmi, keď ju dobehol. Tiež zišiel po schodoch a postavil sa niekoľko schodov pod ňou, takže ich oči boli vzájomne v jednej rovine. Povedal jej: „Neskončil som s tebou. Povedz mi, prečo by si sa priznala k zločinu, ktorý si nespáchala?"

„Poviem ti, čo chceš vedieť, ak mi ty povieš niečo prvý," vyhlásila. On len kývol hlavou a dal jej pokyn rukami, aby pokračovala. „Prečo si zabil Snapa?"

„Nemusím ti odpovedať, Grangerová!" podotkol.

„Potom ti ani ja nemusím odpovedať," povedala mu.

Skutočne zakričal. Pozrel sa na strop, rozhodil rukami do vzduch a zakričal!

„Tak veľmi ťa nenávidím!" povedal po výkriku.

„Počúvaj, ty rozmaznané decko, deň keď mi ty odpovieš na moju otázku, bude deň, keď ti ja odpoviem na tvoju. Teraz mi choď z cesty a nechaj ma prejsť," povedala Hermiona. Keď sa nepohol, pokúsila sa ho vytlačiť z cesty. Keď to nezabralo, pokúsila sa prejsť okolo neho, ale on po nej pohyb zopakoval, takže stále nemohla prejsť. Pokúsila sa ho znovu odtlačiť, ale ani sa nepohol. S rukami stále na jeho hrudi povedala: „Myslím to vážne, Malfoy, radšej by si mi mal uhnúť z cesty!"

„A čo ak nie? Začaruješ ma? Oh, správne, nemôžeš použiť svoju mágiu, pretože si bola odsúdená za zločin, ktorý si nespáchala!" kričal na ňu.

Pozrela sa na neho a povedala pokorne.

„Prosím uhni, Draco."

„Nemysli si, že to, že ma nazveš Draco, ma obmäkčí; tvoje humusácke ženské praktiky na mňa nezaberajú, Grangerová," posmieval sa.

„Počúvaj, o minútu ti zavolám sanitku, ak sa mi neodpraceš z cesty. Možno ťa nemôžem začarovať, ale zhodím ťa zo schodov," hrozila.

„Áno, s tou tvojou chromou nohou to budeš pravdepodobne ty, ktorá spade a potom ja budem vysvetľovať Potterovi, že dôvod, prečo sa jeho maličká humusácka priateľka dolámala, je že, je taká suka."

Tentoraz Hermiona zakričala.

„AARRGGHHH! Nenávidím ťa, Malfoy."

„Áno, už sme si ujasnili, že ja ťa nenávidím tiež." Zrazu ju zdvihol, prehodil si ju cez plece a niesol hore schodmi kopajúcu a kričiacu. _Niekedy ju skutočne nenávidím_, pomyslel si, keď smeroval k svojej izbe. Hodil ju na posteľ tak silno ako mohol, potom zamkol dvere, prekrížil ruky a pozrel sa na ňu s pohľadom, ktorým ju 'varoval', aby ani neopovažovala vstať.

Keď sa nad ňou týčil, väčší než v skutočnosti, začal.

„Ty si taká hlúpa, prekliata humusáčka."

„Áno, Malfoy, povedal si mi to už toľko krát. Povedz mi niečo, čo som ešte nepočula," posmievala sa.

Chcel ju udrieť! Namiesto toho udrel do steny! Potom kopol do stoličky. Potom zdvihol stoličku a rozbil ju o podlahu. Potom zasiahol dvere. Potom na ňu skočil skoro celou váhou a priklincoval ju k posteli.

Pozrela sa veľmi pokojne na jeho červenú a besniacu tvár a spýtala sa.

„Už si skončil s vybíjaním hnevu, ty rozmaznané decko?"

Mala pravdu, samozrejme. Tá hlúpa humusáčka mala vždy pravdu. Choval sa ako rozmaznané decko. Takto sa správal celý svoj život, keď nebolo po jeho. Vstal z nej a sadol si na posteľ s hlavou v rukách.

„Neklamal som, keď som povedal, že ťa niekedy skutočne nenávidím. Nikto v celom mojom života ma tak nerozhnevá ako ty."

Otočil sa, aby sa na ňu pozrel, pretože stále ležala na posteli, hrýzla si spodnú peru nervózne.

„To je dosť zlé, že ma tak veľmi nenávidíš, Malfoy. Nenávisť je zbytočná emócia, vieš a nie je pravda, že ja ťa nenávidím. Nie tak celkom." Posadila sa a preložila nohy cez okraj postele.

Na neho bola príliš pokojná. Bol tiež pokojný, ale pohľad na jej pokoj ho zase rozhneval. Len aby videl, ako ju to zasiahne tak povedal: „Nielen že ťa nenávidím, ale prajem si, aby som ťa mohol zabiť holými rukami."

„Nemyslíš si, že si už zabil dosť ľudí?" spýtala sa ho.

Oh, nie. Práve toto nepovedala jemu. Postavil sa rýchlo ako mačka, zdvihol ju opäť, hodil si ju cez rameno, otvoril dvere a zložil ju priamo na podlahu na chodbe. Zhodil ju tvrdo. Možno si zlomila jednu, či dve kosti. Zatreskol svoje dvere a hodil sa na brucho na posteľ, tvár pritlačenú k matraci. Zakričal do vankúša.

„HLÚPA PREKLIATA HUMUSÁČKA!"

Ležala na podlahe na chodbe, uvedomujúc si, že by sa mala pokúsiť nejako vstať a vedela, že to nebude ľahké s tou výstuhou na nohe. Siahla dole, vyhrnula si nohavice a začala uvoľňovať pracky na výstuhe. Stále ležal v posteli, ale rozhodol sa skontrolovať chodbu a vidieť, či už odišla. Otvoril svoje dvere a uvedomil si, čo sa snaží urobiť. Znovu prevrátil očami a rozhodil rukami. Jediné, čo si pomyslel, bolo, že: '_Dokonca nezvládne ani dramatický odchod, pretože je hlúpa humusáčka s chromou nohou_'. Znova ju zdvihol na ruky a odkráčal s ňou do jej izby, hodil ju na posteľ a nechal tam.


	7. Povedať pravdu

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/7/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 7. **

**Ja poviem tebe, ak ty povieš mne **

Zaklopal na jej dvere, ale neozvala sa žiadna odpoveď. Koniec koncov bolo príliš neskoro. Bola už pravdepodobne v posteli. Nakukol do jej izby a uvidel, že sedí na stoličke pri posteli s knihou v lone. Keď sa pozrel bližšie, uvidel, že naozaj spí; kniha položená neisto pri okraji jej kolena, pripravená skĺznuť pri najmenšom pohybe. _Keď drieme_, pomyslel si, _vyzerá tak nevinne, mierumilovne_. Spomenul si, ako jej mierumilovný výzor skutočne klame. Skutočnosť, že vyzerala neporušená a neskazená bola tak odlišná od reality.

Prišiel k stoličke a zobral jej hojdajúcu sa knihu. Keď ju držal v rukách, povedal: „Grangerová, zobuď sa." Otvorila oči, a na rozdiel od tej noci, keď naposledy prišiel do jej izby uprostred noci, nevyzerala, že by bola prekvapená kvôli tomu, že ho tu našla.

„Koľko je hodín?" inštinktívne sa spýtala.

„Keby som vedel," odpovedal úprimne. Potom sa spýtal: „Môžeme sa na chvíľu porozprávať?" Ona len súhlasne prikývla, keď si vytrela spánok z očí a natiahla ruky nad hlavu. Sadol si na posteľ a začal.

„Keď si sa priznala k zabitiu Snapa, už si vedela, že ja som ten, kto ho zabil?"

„Áno," vyhlásila.

„Ako?" spýtal sa.

„Od teba," povedala. Zatváril sa zmätene.

„Ja som ti to nepovedal, Grangerová. Myslím, že niečo také by som si pamätal. Nikomu som o tom nepovedal, až teraz tebe."

„Počúvaj, Malfoy, je to komplikované. Šla som sa stretnúť so Snapom s Ronom, predtým než Harry, Moody a Tonksová prišli. Mali sme Harryho neviditeľný plášť. Čakali sme tam, kým Snape príde. Harry neveril Snape, že sa naozaj zmenil a mal pocit, že má postranné úmysly, tak poslal Rona a mňa najprv, zistiť, či nemôžeme nájsť niečo, čo chystal."

„Takže, aby bolo jasné," začal Draco, pretože všetko začalo do seba zapadať, „ty a Weslík ste tam už boli, keď som so Snapom prišiel?"

„Áno, je mi ľúto, ale boli sme tam. Všetko sme počuli. Počuli sme ako sa Snape priznal k tomu, že bol zapletený do tej záležitosti s bezpečným domom, a do útoku tvojho otca na mňa, počuli sme ako sa priznal k jeho dvojitosti a ako zariadil smrť mojich rodičov. Kým ste sa hádali, Ron mi zašepkal, aby som zostala tam, kde som. Pohla som sa totiž a kvôli moje výstuhe si ma možno začul, takže pre posily pôjde on. Odišiel tesne predtým ako si vytiahol svoj prútik na Snapa.

„Takže si videla, ako som zabil Snapa?" spýtal sa.

„Áno," povedala potichu. „Všetko som videla. Po prvé, musíš si uvedomiť, že by som ťa ho nikdy nenechala zabiť. Dala by som o sebe vedieť, keby som si myslela, že sa to stane. Po druhé, chcela som jeho smrť. Skutočne chcela. Možno som ti mohla zabrániť, aby si ho zabil, ale ja som chcela, aby si ho zabil. Tak vidíš, som rovnako vinná ako ty." Otočila sa preč, aby sa pozrela von z okna, predtým než pokračovala.

„Potom, keď prišiel zvyšok Rádu, bol si taký zmätený, že si ma tam dokonca ani nevidel. Keď ťa Tonksová a Moody odviedli, Harry sa spýtal Rona a mňa, čo sa stalo. Ron povedal Harrymu, čo videl, ale uistil Harryho, že keď odchádzal, bol Snape nažive. Keď sa ma Harry spýtal ako Snape zomrel, klamala som. Povedala som mu, že som ho zabila. Povedala som mu, že vytiahol svoj prútik, aby ťa zabil a ja som ho zabila. Napadlo ma to nečakane. Nepremyslela som si to, len som to povedala. Asi som ťa chcela chrániť, pretože si mi zachránil život. Tiež, ak mám byť úprimná, potom, čo som počula, čo povedal o mojich rodičoch, naozaj som chcela, aby bol mŕtvy."

Po jej dlhej reči sa pozrel dole na svoje ruky. Nevedel, čo povedať. Pozrel sa na ňu.

„Hovoríš mi, že Potter, Weasley a všetci z Rádu veria, že si tá osoba, ktorá zabila Snapa?"

„Harry mi najskôr neveril, a Ron tomu neverí doteraz," odpovedala. „Úprimne, myslím, že Harry pozná pravdu, ale nikdy sa ma to nespýtal zoči-voči."

Draco jej odvetil: „Nie som si istý, či toto sú odpovede na moju otázku, ty vieš, prečo si sa priznala k vražde, ale ja stále váham nad príčinami, prečo som ho zabil, tak myslím, že tvoje dôvody sú rovnako dobré ako moje."

„Počúvaj, Malfoy," povedala, keď sa postavila a urobila dva kroky, ktoré oddeľovali stoličku a posteľ, „každý si zaslúži druhú šancu. Ty si ju dal mne a ja som ju dala tebe. Nechaj nás využiť ich lepšie a nepremrhať ich. Nedovoľ, aby všetky tie obete boli zbytočné," predniesla.

„Ešte dve veci, Grangerová," začal, „ako si vedela, že dostaneš taký mierny trest za vraždu? Má to čo dočinenia s tým, že ty a Weslík už nie ste priatelia?"

Stála priamo pred ním a položila mu ruku na rameno.

„Ron a ja máme veľa vecí, ktoré musíme vyriešiť, ale stále sme priatelia. To je niečo, čo sa časom naučíš. Môžeš byť na niekoho nahnevaný, ale tá osoba môže byť stále tvoj priateľ. Záležitosť medzi mnou a Ronom… nuž, to sa ťa netýka. A tá druhá vec, nevedela som, aký rozsudok ma čaká. Asi som mala šťastie. Myslím, že vzali do úvahy, že zabil mojich rodičov a že sa chystal zabiť teba."

Položila druhú ruku na jeho plece a teraz stála medzi jeho kolenami. Pozerala upreto na neho, čo ho zneistelo.

„Malfoy, nechcem, aby si povedal Harrymu alebo niekomu, čo som ti tu dnes povedala."

„Myslím, že musím," povedal jej. Objal ju rukou okolo pása a schoval hlavu v jej hrudi. Držal ju pevne a ona ho rukami objala okolo krku. Pohladila ho po vlasoch.

„Nemôžem začať nový život, keď budem žiť v klamstve. Nie je to lepšie než to, čo chcel odo mňa Snape." Stále ju držal a rozhodol sa, že bude lepšie, keď sa na ňu nepozrie. Nechcel vidieť pohľad v jej očiach.

Pohla sa, aby si sadla na jeho koleno a on si pomyslel, že to je najdôvernejšia vec, ktorú ktokoľvek kedy urobil.

„Prosím, Draco, prosím ťa o to. Chcem, aby si našiel duševný pokoj, po ktorom túžiš a šťastie, ktoré si zaslúžiš, ale povedať pravdu a ísť do väzenia nič nezmení. Prosím, nechcem, aby si im to povedal." Pohladila ho po líci. Mal pocit, že sa nemôže nadýchnuť. Bol tak zmätený.

Prešlo niekoľko minút, sedela v jeho náručí, hladila ho po tvári a vlasoch a jeho ruky ju pevne objímali. Nakoniec jej povedal: „Dobre, nepoviem im to. Nechám ťa, aby si to pre mňa urobila. Nepáči sa mi to, ale budem si to vážiť až do dňa, kým nezomriem." Odtlačil ju zo svojho náručia a posadil ju na posteľ vedľa seba. Potom si ľahol na chrbát, s nohami stále na podlahe. Položil si ruku cez oči.

„Nenávidel som ťa tak dlho, tak veľmi dlho."

„Tiež som ťa nenávidela, kvôli všetkému, čo si predstavoval," odpovedal.

Odsunul ruku, aby sa na ňu pozrel.

„Naozaj? Nikdy by som to nepovedal," a potom sa usmial, keď si znova zakryl oči. „Kam odtiaľto pôjdeme, Grangerová?"

„Naozaj neviem, Malfoy," povedala mu, keď si ľahla nabok na posteľ vedľa neho.

Pokračovala v pozeraní na neho a on nakoniec otočil hlavu, dal preč ruku z tváre a spýtal sa.: „Čo je?"

„Nič som nepovedala," priznala.

„Pozeráš sa na mňa," povedal.

„Neviem o tom, že by to bol teraz zločin," povedala s úsmevom. Položila ľavú ruku na jeho líce. Naklonila sa k nemu a pobozkala ho na čelo. Potom ho pobozkala na ľavé líce, potom na pravé a potom na špičku nosa. Odtiahla sa od neho, vysmievajúc sa mu hovoriac: „Čo je?"

„Nerob na mňa '_čo je_', Grangerová. Prečo si ma práve pobozkala?" vyzeral nahnevaný.

„Chcelo sa mi," odpovedala.

„Nuž, ty nie vždy dostaneš, čo chceš," povedal jej. Znovu si zakryl svoje oči, hlavne kvôli tomu, že nechcel, aby videla tú túžbu, ktorú ku nej cítil.

„Myslela som si, že TY vždy dostaneš to, čo TY chceš, Malfoy," povedala, keď položila ľavú pažu na jeho hruď. Dal si ruku preč z očí a položil ju na jej. Potom povedala: „Každopádne som ti len odpovedala na tvoju otázku."

„Čo za otázku to bolo, na ktorú to bola odpoveď?" opýtal sa.

„Keď si sa ma spýtal: '_kam odtiaľto pôjdeme_', tak toto bola odpoveď." Posadila sa.

Posadil sa tiež.

„Ty si sa zbláznila."

„Myslím, že toto je najkrajšia vec, ktorú si mi kedy povedal, Malfoy," povedala vo všetkej vážnosti.

Zamyslel sa na chvíľu a uvedomil si, že to asi bolo to najkrajšie, čím ju nazval. Postavil sa, utrel si upotené ruky o nohavice, obrátil sa k nej.

„Tak tebe sa nepáčia iné prejavy mojej náklonnosti? Humusáčka, hlúpa fľandra, prekliata ženská, pobehlica…"

Prerušila ho a povedala: „Kedy si ma nazval pobehlica? Nie som pobehlica, Malfoy!" Povedala to s nádychom naozajstného hnevu.

„Oh, práve som si spomenul, že to bol niekto iný. Myslím, že to je moje obľúbené meno pre Pottera," odpovedal. Ponúkol jej ruku, chytila ju a on jej pomohol sa postaviť. „Takže, keďže už nie sme viacej nepriatelia, znamená to, že ťa nemôžem volať humusáčka?" Myslela si, že to hovorí vážne, až kým sa neusmial.

„Stále ma tak môžeš volať pred ostatnými, ak nechceš, aby vedeli, že sme priatelia," povedala, keď sa pozrela na jeho ruku držiacu jej.

„Sme priatelia?" spýtal sa.

„Chcela by som, aby sme boli," navrhla.

„Ako ty a Potter, všetky tie precitlivené, milujúce pocity. Nemyslím si to, Grangerová." Pustil jej ruku. Pozeral na podlahu.

Bola sklamaná.

„Samozrejme, nikdy by sme si neboli takí blízki ako Harry a ja. On je Harry, takže neviem, čo sme my, Malfoy. Môžeme sa o tom porozprávať inokedy. Som unavená a rada by som šla do postele."

Natočil hlavu smerom k dverám.

„Tak potom pôjdem." Obišiel posteľ a ona si na ňu sadla. Obzrel sa na ňu. Načiahla sa, aby si rozopla výstuhu. Sledoval ako opatrne rozopína každý remeň a zrazu sa cítil dojatý, sledujúc ju robiť niečo, čo cítil, že by nemal. Zahrabala sa pod prikrývky. Zvrtol sa, rýchlo, a vrátil sa k posteli. Sadol si na kraj postele a schoval ju do náručia. Podržal ju a zašepkal: „Chcel by som byť tvoj priateľ, Hermiona." Odtiahol sa, chytil jednu jej ruku a letmo ju pobozkal na zápästie. Jej ruka sa chvela od vzrušenia, keď opúšťala jeho ústa.

Zovrelo sa mu hrdlo a srdce mu išlo roztrhnúť. Ak v tejto chvíli nevstane z postele, možno nikdy nebude schopný odísť. Chcelo sa mu plakať a smiať sa súčasne. Cítil sa veľmi zmätený. Hodila sa mu okolo krku a pobozkala ho na líce. Cítil ako sa jej prsia pritlačili o jeho hruď a pálilo ho miesto, kde ho pobozkala.

Nebol schopný zniesť mučenie, ktoré cítilo jeho telo, ani sekundu dlhšie a vedel, že buď okamžite odíde z jej izby alebo ju pritiahne k nemu a uprosí jej telo, aby bolo s jeho, tak že už od neho nikdy neodíde. Rozhodol sa, že bude lepšie odísť. Postavil sa, ale usmial sa na ňu, aby si nemyslela, že urobila niečo zlé.

„Choď teraz spať, Grangerová. Potter sa vracia zajtra a ty nechceš, aby sa vypytoval, prečo vyzeráš unavená. Mohol by si myslieť, že sa deje medzi nami niečo zlé."

Náhlil sa von izby bez toho, aby sa obzrel.

Keď už bol takmer von z dverí, povedala: „Dobrú noc, Draco." Neopätoval jej dobrú noc, ale v duchu sa usmial, pretože ho nazvala Dracom a pretože po prvý krát za tie roky sa cítil spokojne.


	8. Ja poviem tebe, ak ty povieš mne

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/8/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 8. **

**Ja poviem tebe, ak ty povieš mne **

Zaklopal na jej dvere, ale neozvala sa žiadna odpoveď. Koniec koncov bolo príliš neskoro. Bola už pravdepodobne v posteli. Nakukol do jej izby a uvidel, že sedí na stoličke pri posteli s knihou v lone. Keď sa pozrel bližšie, uvidel, že naozaj spí; kniha položená neisto pri okraji jej kolena, pripravená skĺznuť pri najmenšom pohybe. _Keď drieme_, pomyslel si, _vyzerá tak nevinne, mierumilovne_. Spomenul si, ako jej mierumilovný výzor skutočne klame. Skutočnosť, že vyzerala neporušená a neskazená bola tak odlišná od reality.

Prišiel k stoličke a zobral jej hojdajúcu sa knihu. Keď ju držal v rukách, povedal: „Grangerová, zobuď sa." Otvorila oči, a na rozdiel od tej noci, keď naposledy prišiel do jej izby uprostred noci, nevyzerala, že by bola prekvapená kvôli tomu, že ho tu našla.

„Koľko je hodín?" inštinktívne sa spýtala.

„Keby som vedel," odpovedal úprimne. Potom sa spýtal: „Môžeme sa na chvíľu porozprávať?" Ona len súhlasne prikývla, keď si vytrela spánok z očí a natiahla ruky nad hlavu. Sadol si na posteľ a začal.

„Keď si sa priznala k zabitiu Snapa, už si vedela, že ja som ten, kto ho zabil?"

„Áno," vyhlásila.

„Ako?" spýtal sa.

„Od teba," povedala. Zatváril sa zmätene.

„Ja som ti to nepovedal, Grangerová. Myslím, že niečo také by som si pamätal. Nikomu som o tom nepovedal, až teraz tebe."

„Počúvaj, Malfoy, je to komplikované. Šla som sa stretnúť so Snapom s Ronom, predtým než Harry, Moody a Tonksová prišli. Mali sme Harryho neviditeľný plášť. Čakali sme tam, kým Snape príde. Harry neveril Snape, že sa naozaj zmenil a mal pocit, že má postranné úmysly, tak poslal Rona a mňa najprv, zistiť, či nemôžeme nájsť niečo, čo chystal."

„Takže, aby bolo jasné," začal Draco, pretože všetko začalo do seba zapadať, „ty a Weslík ste tam už boli, keď som so Snapom prišiel?"

„Áno, je mi ľúto, ale boli sme tam. Všetko sme počuli. Počuli sme ako sa Snape priznal k tomu, že bol zapletený do tej záležitosti s bezpečným domom, a do útoku tvojho otca na mňa, počuli sme ako sa priznal k jeho dvojitosti a ako zariadil smrť mojich rodičov. Kým ste sa hádali, Ron mi zašepkal, aby som zostala tam, kde som. Pohla som sa totiž a kvôli moje výstuhe si ma možno začul, takže pre posily pôjde on. Odišiel tesne predtým ako si vytiahol svoj prútik na Snapa.

„Takže si videla, ako som zabil Snapa?" spýtal sa.

„Áno," povedala potichu. „Všetko som videla. Po prvé, musíš si uvedomiť, že by som ťa ho nikdy nenechala zabiť. Dala by som o sebe vedieť, keby som si myslela, že sa to stane. Po druhé, chcela som jeho smrť. Skutočne chcela. Možno som ti mohla zabrániť, aby si ho zabil, ale ja som chcela, aby si ho zabil. Tak vidíš, som rovnako vinná ako ty." Otočila sa preč, aby sa pozrela von z okna, predtým než pokračovala.

„Potom, keď prišiel zvyšok Rádu, bol si taký zmätený, že si ma tam dokonca ani nevidel. Keď ťa Tonksová a Moody odviedli, Harry sa spýtal Rona a mňa, čo sa stalo. Ron povedal Harrymu, čo videl, ale uistil Harryho, že keď odchádzal, bol Snape nažive. Keď sa ma Harry spýtal ako Snape zomrel, klamala som. Povedala som mu, že som ho zabila. Povedala som mu, že vytiahol svoj prútik, aby ťa zabil a ja som ho zabila. Napadlo ma to nečakane. Nepremyslela som si to, len som to povedala. Asi som ťa chcela chrániť, pretože si mi zachránil život. Tiež, ak mám byť úprimná, potom, čo som počula, čo povedal o mojich rodičoch, naozaj som chcela, aby bol mŕtvy."

Po jej dlhej reči sa pozrel dole na svoje ruky. Nevedel, čo povedať. Pozrel sa na ňu.

„Hovoríš mi, že Potter, Weasley a všetci z Rádu veria, že si tá osoba, ktorá zabila Snapa?"

„Harry mi najskôr neveril, a Ron tomu neverí doteraz," odpovedala. „Úprimne, myslím, že Harry pozná pravdu, ale nikdy sa ma to nespýtal zoči-voči."

Draco jej odvetil: „Nie som si istý, či toto sú odpovede na moju otázku, ty vieš, prečo si sa priznala k vražde, ale ja stále váham nad príčinami, prečo som ho zabil, tak myslím, že tvoje dôvody sú rovnako dobré ako moje."

„Počúvaj, Malfoy," povedala, keď sa postavila a urobila dva kroky, ktoré oddeľovali stoličku a posteľ, „každý si zaslúži druhú šancu. Ty si ju dal mne a ja som ju dala tebe. Nechaj nás využiť ich lepšie a nepremrhať ich. Nedovoľ, aby všetky tie obete boli zbytočné," predniesla.

„Ešte dve veci, Grangerová," začal, „ako si vedela, že dostaneš taký mierny trest za vraždu? Má to čo dočinenia s tým, že ty a Weslík už nie ste priatelia?"

Stála priamo pred ním a položila mu ruku na rameno.

„Ron a ja máme veľa vecí, ktoré musíme vyriešiť, ale stále sme priatelia. To je niečo, čo sa časom naučíš. Môžeš byť na niekoho nahnevaný, ale tá osoba môže byť stále tvoj priateľ. Záležitosť medzi mnou a Ronom… nuž, to sa ťa netýka. A tá druhá vec, nevedela som, aký rozsudok ma čaká. Asi som mala šťastie. Myslím, že vzali do úvahy, že zabil mojich rodičov a že sa chystal zabiť teba."

Položila druhú ruku na jeho plece a teraz stála medzi jeho kolenami. Pozerala upreto na neho, čo ho zneistelo.

„Malfoy, nechcem, aby si povedal Harrymu alebo niekomu, čo som ti tu dnes povedala."

„Myslím, že musím," povedal jej. Objal ju rukou okolo pása a schoval hlavu v jej hrudi. Držal ju pevne a ona ho rukami objala okolo krku. Pohladila ho po vlasoch.

„Nemôžem začať nový život, keď budem žiť v klamstve. Nie je to lepšie než to, čo chcel odo mňa Snape." Stále ju držal a rozhodol sa, že bude lepšie, keď sa na ňu nepozrie. Nechcel vidieť pohľad v jej očiach.

Pohla sa, aby si sadla na jeho koleno a on si pomyslel, že to je najdôvernejšia vec, ktorú ktokoľvek kedy urobil.

„Prosím, Draco, prosím ťa o to. Chcem, aby si našiel duševný pokoj, po ktorom túžiš a šťastie, ktoré si zaslúžiš, ale povedať pravdu a ísť do väzenia nič nezmení. Prosím, nechcem, aby si im to povedal." Pohladila ho po líci. Mal pocit, že sa nemôže nadýchnuť. Bol tak zmätený.

Prešlo niekoľko minút, sedela v jeho náručí, hladila ho po tvári a vlasoch a jeho ruky ju pevne objímali. Nakoniec jej povedal: „Dobre, nepoviem im to. Nechám ťa, aby si to pre mňa urobila. Nepáči sa mi to, ale budem si to vážiť až do dňa, kým nezomriem." Odtlačil ju zo svojho náručia a posadil ju na posteľ vedľa seba. Potom si ľahol na chrbát, s nohami stále na podlahe. Položil si ruku cez oči.

„Nenávidel som ťa tak dlho, tak veľmi dlho."

„Tiež som ťa nenávidela, kvôli všetkému, čo si predstavoval," odpovedal.

Odsunul ruku, aby sa na ňu pozrel.

„Naozaj? Nikdy by som to nepovedal," a potom sa usmial, keď si znova zakryl oči. „Kam odtiaľto pôjdeme, Grangerová?"

„Naozaj neviem, Malfoy," povedala mu, keď si ľahla nabok na posteľ vedľa neho.

Pokračovala v pozeraní na neho a on nakoniec otočil hlavu, dal preč ruku z tváre a spýtal sa.: „Čo je?"

„Nič som nepovedala," priznala.

„Pozeráš sa na mňa," povedal.

„Neviem o tom, že by to bol teraz zločin," povedala s úsmevom. Položila ľavú ruku na jeho líce. Naklonila sa k nemu a pobozkala ho na čelo. Potom ho pobozkala na ľavé líce, potom na pravé a potom na špičku nosa. Odtiahla sa od neho, vysmievajúc sa mu hovoriac: „Čo je?"

„Nerob na mňa '_čo je_', Grangerová. Prečo si ma práve pobozkala?" vyzeral nahnevaný.

„Chcelo sa mi," odpovedala.

„Nuž, ty nie vždy dostaneš, čo chceš," povedal jej. Znovu si zakryl svoje oči, hlavne kvôli tomu, že nechcel, aby videla tú túžbu, ktorú ku nej cítil.

„Myslela som si, že TY vždy dostaneš to, čo TY chceš, Malfoy," povedala, keď položila ľavú pažu na jeho hruď. Dal si ruku preč z očí a položil ju na jej. Potom povedala: „Každopádne som ti len odpovedala na tvoju otázku."

„Čo za otázku to bolo, na ktorú to bola odpoveď?" opýtal sa.

„Keď si sa ma spýtal: '_kam odtiaľto pôjdeme_', tak toto bola odpoveď." Posadila sa.

Posadil sa tiež.

„Ty si sa zbláznila."

„Myslím, že toto je najkrajšia vec, ktorú si mi kedy povedal, Malfoy," povedala vo všetkej vážnosti.

Zamyslel sa na chvíľu a uvedomil si, že to asi bolo to najkrajšie, čím ju nazval. Postavil sa, utrel si upotené ruky o nohavice, obrátil sa k nej.

„Tak tebe sa nepáčia iné prejavy mojej náklonnosti? Humusáčka, hlúpa fľandra, prekliata ženská, pobehlica…"

Prerušila ho a povedala: „Kedy si ma nazval pobehlica? Nie som pobehlica, Malfoy!" Povedala to s nádychom naozajstného hnevu.

„Oh, práve som si spomenul, že to bol niekto iný. Myslím, že to je moje obľúbené meno pre Pottera," odpovedal. Ponúkol jej ruku, chytila ju a on jej pomohol sa postaviť. „Takže, keďže už nie sme viacej nepriatelia, znamená to, že ťa nemôžem volať humusáčka?" Myslela si, že to hovorí vážne, až kým sa neusmial.

„Stále ma tak môžeš volať pred ostatnými, ak nechceš, aby vedeli, že sme priatelia," povedala, keď sa pozrela na jeho ruku držiacu jej.

„Sme priatelia?" spýtal sa.

„Chcela by som, aby sme boli," navrhla.

„Ako ty a Potter, všetky tie precitlivené, milujúce pocity. Nemyslím si to, Grangerová." Pustil jej ruku. Pozeral na podlahu.

Bola sklamaná.

„Samozrejme, nikdy by sme si neboli takí blízki ako Harry a ja. On je Harry, takže neviem, čo sme my, Malfoy. Môžeme sa o tom porozprávať inokedy. Som unavená a rada by som šla do postele."

Natočil hlavu smerom k dverám.

„Tak potom pôjdem." Obišiel posteľ a ona si na ňu sadla. Obzrel sa na ňu. Načiahla sa, aby si rozopla výstuhu. Sledoval ako opatrne rozopína každý remeň a zrazu sa cítil dojatý, sledujúc ju robiť niečo, čo cítil, že by nemal. Zahrabala sa pod prikrývky. Zvrtol sa, rýchlo, a vrátil sa k posteli. Sadol si na kraj postele a schoval ju do náručia. Podržal ju a zašepkal: „Chcel by som byť tvoj priateľ, Hermiona." Odtiahol sa, chytil jednu jej ruku a letmo ju pobozkal na zápästie. Jej ruka sa chvela od vzrušenia, keď opúšťala jeho ústa.

Zovrelo sa mu hrdlo a srdce mu išlo roztrhnúť. Ak v tejto chvíli nevstane z postele, možno nikdy nebude schopný odísť. Chcelo sa mu plakať a smiať sa súčasne. Cítil sa veľmi zmätený. Hodila sa mu okolo krku a pobozkala ho na líce. Cítil ako sa jej prsia pritlačili o jeho hruď a pálilo ho miesto, kde ho pobozkala.

Nebol schopný zniesť mučenie, ktoré cítilo jeho telo, ani sekundu dlhšie a vedel, že buď okamžite odíde z jej izby alebo ju pritiahne k nemu a uprosí jej telo, aby bolo s jeho, tak že už od neho nikdy neodíde. Rozhodol sa, že bude lepšie odísť. Postavil sa, ale usmial sa na ňu, aby si nemyslela, že urobila niečo zlé.

„Choď teraz spať, Grangerová. Potter sa vracia zajtra a ty nechceš, aby sa vypytoval, prečo vyzeráš unavená. Mohol by si myslieť, že sa deje medzi nami niečo zlé."

Náhlil sa von izby bez toho, aby sa obzrel.

Keď už bol takmer von z dverí, povedala: „Dobrú noc, Draco." Neopätoval jej dobrú noc, ale v duchu sa usmial, pretože ho nazvala Dracom a pretože po prvý krát za tie roky sa cítil spokojne.


	9. Niektoré rany sa nezahoja

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/9/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 9. **

**Niektoré rany sa nezahoja**

Povedať, že sa vzťahy medzi nimi urovnali, by bola lož. Boli len neurovnané z iných dôvodov ako predtým. Na ďalší deň sa vrátili Potter a Lupin. Draco chcel Potterovi skutočne povedať pravdu o Snapovi, ale rozhodol sa, že bude rešpektovať jej želanie a nechá si to pre seba. Mal ďalšiu schôdzku so sociálnym kurátorom. Draco sa dozvedel, že nateraz bude musieť zostať tu. To mu vyhovovalo.

Keď kurátor odišiel, Draco si to namieril do knižnice. Hermiona a Lupin tam pracovali na ich knihe.

„Nepotrebujete s niečím pomôcť?" spýtal sa ich. Remus a Hermiona sa pozreli na seba a potom späť na neho. Kým Hermiona povedala „nie", Remus odpovedal „jasne".

Hermiona sa na Remusa pobavene pozrela.

„Naozaj nepotrebujeme pomoc." Potom sa pozrela zase na Draca a povedala mu, „už robíme len konečné úpravy."

„Vlastne, Hermiona, ja sa v tejto chvíli cítim dosť podráždený. Spln mesiaca je príliš blízko, myslím. Dosť by som ocenil, keby to Draco prevzal za mňa, ak proti tomu nič nenamietaš." Odvetil Remus.

Postavil sa a pretrel si oči. Dal pokyn Dracovi, aby si sadol. Keď to urobil povedal: „Ako Hermiona uviedla, sme v našej finálnej fáze úpravy textu. Len všetko prečítaj, poopravuj nejaký pravopis alebo gramatické chyby a skontroluj správne odkazy, keď sme priamo odvolávali ku konkrétnym menám alebo udalostiam. A tiež, vypíš všetko, čo sme možno zabudli v poznámkach… a uisti sa, či sme dali správne citácie zdrojov."

Draco nadvihol obočie a povedal so sarkastickým smiechom.

„To je všetko?"

„Chcel si pomáhať," zasmial sa Remus. Poklepal Draca po ramene, otočil sa k Hermione. „Budem odpočívať na poschodí, keby si ma potrebovala."

Sedeli a pracovali mlčky viac než hodinu. Nakoniec sa pretiahla a povedala: „Dala by som si pauzu, a čo ty?" spýtala sa.

„Súhlasím. Vlastne som hladný. Je asi čas na čaj, poďme dole do kuchyne a zajedzme si niečo," navrhol jej.

„Čo je to s mužmi a ich žalúdkami?" spýtala sa, keď vstávala zo stoličky. „Jeden by si myslel, že pre nich nie je nič dôležitejšie ako jedlo. Je to ako keby bol ich žalúdok najdôležitejšou časťou ich tela."

Pobavene sa na ňu pozrel.

„Na akom odborníkovi zakladáš tento predpoklad, Grangerová? Pretože ti môžem povedať, že sú určite oveľa dôležitejšie veci než jedlo a môj žalúdok určite nie je najdôležitejšou časťou MÔJHO tela."

Zasmiala sa povedala: „Možno som strávila priveľa rokov s Ronom." Zišli dole schodmi, aby získali niečo k jedlu, a za stolom s Harrym nesedel nikto iný ako Ron.

„Nuž, hovor o čertovi…" povedal Malfoy.

„Nerozprávali sme sa o tebe, Malfoy," odsekol Ron nazad.

„Zásah, Weslík," povedal, keď vošiel, aby si urobil sám čaj. Otočil sa k Grangerovej, aby sa spýtal, či chce tiež, ale uvidel, že stojí ako primrznutá na tom istom mieste a ešte nevošla so miestnosti. S hnevlivým pohľadom na svojej tvári civela na Weasleyho a potom na Pottera.

Otočila sa, aby vyšla hore schodmi, ale Harry ju dobehol a zastavil ju.

„Hermiona, prosím, poď dnu a porozprávaj sa s nami. Ide to do krajnosti. Musíš mu odpustiť." Otočila sa dookola a keby pohľad zabíjal, Potter by bol ten 'Chlapec-Ktorý-Prežil-Aby-Bol-Zabitý-Pohľadom-Svojej-Najlepšej-Priateľky. Draco sa oprel o pult, začal jesť keksy. _Tak toto bude zábava._

Weasley sa postavil a prešiel k Hermione.

„Hermiona, tak veľmi si mi chýbala. Prosím, poď sem a porozprávaj sa so mnou."

„Nechcem sa s tebou rozprávať, Ron, a Harry, povedala som ti, aby si toto nechal na mňa, tak prestaň do toho zasahovať." Otočila sa k Dracovi. „Vezmi si čaj a sendviče nahor do knižnice a môžeme sa vrátiť k práci."

Vyšla po schodoch a on naložil podnos a nasledoval ju. Sedela za stolom, ale nepracovala. Len civela do priestoru.

„Grangerová, tu máš čaj," povedal Draco, keď vošiel.

Stále sa nepozerala na nič konkrétne, keď začala jesť sendvič. Odhryzla si kúsok, potom odhodila ten sendvič do steny a zavrčala: „On ma tak štve!"

„Počúvaj, ak si nechcela ten sendvič, mohla si mi to len povedať. Nemusela si ho odhodiť." Postavil sa, pozbieral zvyšky sendviču a dal ho nazad na podnos. Sadol si na kraj stola a svojou rukou jej pohol bradou tak, že sa musela na neho pozrieť. „Povedz mi, čo sa deje s tebou a Weasleym? Má to niečo do činenia so smrťou tvojich rodičov?"

Pozrela sa na neho so zvrašteným obočím.

„Kde si dostal takýto nápad?"

„Počul som Pottera ako ti hovorí, aby si mu odpustila a ty si spomínala, že sa od Rona čakalo, že pôjde domov s tvojimi rodičmi v tú noc, tak som si, myslím, dal dve a dve dohromady," snažil sa vysvetliť.

„A vyšlo ti to päť? Nebuď taký hlúpy," odpovedala zostra. „Neobviňujem Rona zo smrti mojich rodičov; možno by ho zabili tiež, keby tam išiel v tú noc. Harry si len myslí, že vie všetko."

Draco sa zasmial.

„Po celé roky som sa sťažoval u Pottera presne na tú istú vec a nikto ma nepočúval." Venovala mu ďalší nevraživý pohľad a postavila sa k odchodu. Roztiahol ruky, aby jej zabránil v odchode. „Ak toto nie je ten dôvod, tak čo to potom je?"

„Ty si ten dôvod," odpovedala.

„Čo tým myslíš?" zmätene sa spýtal.

„Má podozrenie, že som klamala o zabití Snapa, aby som ťa chránila," pokúsila sa objasniť.

„Má pravdu. Prečo by si sa za to na neho mala hnevať?" spýtal sa, keď sa presunul k druhej stoličke a začal jesť svoj sendvič.

„Ničomu nerozumie. Myslí si, že by sme sa mali stále navzájom nenávidieť. Napriek tomu, že vie, že Snape bol príčinou, prečo bol tvoj otec v tom zabezpečenom dome, stále ťa obviňuje za moje zranenia. Napriek tomu, že vie, že Snape zabil mojich rodičov, viní teba. Vnútorne si myslím, že je pre neho ľahšie obviňovať teba, než sa cítiť vinný. Čakalo sa od neho, že ma v tú noc odprevadí k tomu zabezpečenému miestu, ale z nejakého neznámeho dôvodu požiadal svojho brata Charlieho, aby šiel miesto neho. Myslím, že sa cíti vinný, že tam nebol. Myslím, že žiarli, že si ma zachránil ty a nie on. Tiež ľutuje, že ma nechal v tú noc v Snapovom dome a to vyvoláva jeho hnev smerom ku mne.

Obviňuje ma z toho, že k tebe niečo cítim a že vojnu romantizujem. V ničom mi neverí." Položila si hlavu na stôl.

„Boli ste ty a Weslík niekedy viac než priatelia?" snažil sa, aby sa spýtal ľahostajne, aj keď to pociťoval úplne odlišne.

„Áno, chodili sme spolu. Chodili sme spolu až do dňa, kým som sa nepriznala k Snapovej vražde. Teda aspoň on chodil so mnou. Nemyslím si, že som cítila to isté, čo cítil po celý ten čas Ron. Možno je ľahšie byť na neho nahnevaná, než to niekomu priznať," odpovedala Hermiona.

Postavila sa k odchodu, vypila jeden šálok čaju a dodala: „Pôjdem si hore odpočinúť."

„Hej, Grangerová," povedal Draco a ona sa otočila, aby sa na neho pozrela. „Nie že by som bol expert na celú túto priateľskú záležitosť, keďže s tebou je to moja prvá skúsenosť, ale zdá sa mi, že nemáš veľmi dobrý dôvod byť nahnevaná na Weslíka. Možno má Potter pravdu, možno je čas dať veci do pohybu a odpustiť."

„Niektoré rany sa nezahoja, Malfoy," povedala smutne.

Postavil sa pred ňu.

„Mne si odpustila a ja som ti v mojom živote urobil horšie veci. Weasley sa správal ako žiarlivý hlupák, obvinil ťa z citov ku mne a ty mu nemôžeš odpustiť? Buď si mi nepovedala celý príbeh alebo si veľmi povrchná osoba."

„Keď to hovorí 'Pán Povrchný', tak to hovorí veľa," odpovedala vážne.

Odišla z miestnosti a silno zatreskla dvere.

Bolo po polnoci, keď Draco začul ako zaškrípali pri otváraní jeho dvere. Videl ako vstúpila malá postava. Bol ľahký spáč a naučil sa venovať pozornosť najmenšiemu zvuku, zvlášť v noci. Hermiona prešla k jeho posteli a na chvíľu sa zastavila. Zatvoril oči, takže si myslela, že spí. Snažil sa upokojiť svoje dýchanie. Vedel, že nepravidelné dýchanie by ju upozornilo na jeho lesť. Prečo bola v jeho izbe?

Otočila sa, že odíde, keď sa posadil a schmatol ju za zápästie a stiahol ju k sebe, takže spadla na neho. Zapišťala: „Vystrašil si ma, Malfoy!"

„Ty sa vkradneš do mojej izby a ja som ťa vystrašil? Čo tu robíš Grangerová?" zasyčal.

„Keď ma pustíš, tak ti to poviem," zafrfľala.

„Nemyslím si, že ťa pustím. Páči sa mi, keď si nado mnou," žartoval.

„Znamená to, že ty si 'dole', Malfoy?" uškrnula sa.

„Ty pravdepodobne ani nevieš, čo to znamená, Grangerová…" zasmial, keď jej dovolil odtlačiť sa od jeho nahého trupu.

„Tam dole si oblečený?" Vyzeralo to, že si len teraz uvedomila, že jeho hruď bola naozaj holá.

„Nie, vlastne, nie," zasmial sa. „To je to, kvôli čomu si prišla, zistiť, či som nahý?"

„Nie," povedala v rozpakoch.

„Prosím, nechci po mne, aby som sa pýtal veľa otázok. Len mi povedz, prečo si tu," povedal so zívnutím.

„Mala som nočnú moru," odpovedala.

„A..." Rukou jej dal pokyn, aby pokračovala.

„A, nemôžem spať," ukončila.

„Tak si sa rozhodla, že keď ty nemôžeš spať, tak nebude nikto?" spýtal sa.

„Tak to nie je. Len som nechcela byť sama," zamrnčala.

„Dnes večer je tu tvoj drahý Potter. Som si istý, že ťa uteší v tvojom biednom stave," povedal s určitou zlomyseľnosťou v hlase. „Tak sa vráť do postele, Grangerová. Už som ti povedal, že ja nerobím to celé 'maznanie, aby si sa cítila lepšie'. Pustil ju a ona si sadla vedľa neho. Otočil sa nabok, preč od nej, tvárou k stene a zavrel oči. Pravda bola, že vedel, že si nemôže veriť, že len s ňou bude ležať v tej istej posteli a neprejde do tej 'príjemnej' fázy. Začínal k nej niečo cítiť. Skutočne cítiť. Priťahovala ho a nebolo to len kvôli tomu, že bola na míle jedinou ženou.

„Harry je v tejto chvíli zaneprázdnený s Ronaldom." Prevrátila oči.

„Vedel som, že boli viac než priatelia," žartoval Draco, „avšak, to je tvoj problém, nie môj."

„Prepáč," povedala potichu. Chcela sa postaviť, aby odišla, ale držal ju za zápästie a odmietal pustiť. Tiež odmietal otočiť sa nazad a pozrieť sa na ňu. Pokúsila sa znovu vstať, ale on ju držal tesnejšie. „Malfoy," povedala, „ak ma nepustíš, nemôžem odísť." Stále je držal za zápästie a náhle s ňou mykol a pretiahol ju ponad jeho telo tak, že teraz bola na chrbte, vklinená medzi neho a stenu.

„Aký je zmysel tohto?" spýtala sa, snažiac sa cítiť odvážnejšie než sa cítila.

„Povedz mi, čo chceš. Čo naozaj chceš?" spýtal sa so zavretými očami. Položil svoju ruku na jej brucho a začal špičkami svojich prstov kresliť malé krúžky po jej nočnej košeli, hore a dolu po jej bruchu. V tej istej chvíli cítila horúčavu aj chlad.

„Naozaj som neprišla kvôli tomuto," povedala, cítiac sa trochu v rozpakoch. Pokračoval v masírovaní jej ramien a rúk s jemnými kruhmi. Lákal ju do falošného pocitu bezpečia, bála sa, že ak teraz nevstane, neskôr by to už možno nedokázala. Naozaj sem neprišla kvôli tomu… že nie?

Začal sa hrať s malými vyšívanými kvietkami, ktoré viedli k výstrihu na jej nočnej košeli. Posunul ruku k jej krku a mohol cítiť jej tep. Bol zrýchlený. Jej dýchanie tiež. Mohol povedať, že jej telo cítilo to isté ako jeho, dokonca aj keď jej mozog nie. Jeho ruka dospela k lemu jej odevu a povedal: „Prečo musíš nosiť tú výstuhu?" Nebola to tá najromantickejšia vec, ktorú mohol povedať, ale bol zvedavý. „Prečo mágiou nevyliečia tvoju nohu?"

„Mágia nedokáže všetko, Malfoy," povedala. Zdala sa v rozpakoch.

Načiahol sa nadol a prstami sa dotkol kožených pásov, ktoré držali kovové kusy pohromade.

„Pripomína mi to otroctvo." Pozrel sa nazad do jej očí a usmial sa. „Môžem to dať dole?" spýtal sa.

Keď nepovedala ani áno ani nie, zohol sa a odopol štyri kožené pracky, ktoré jej držali výstuhu na nohe. Opatrne ju položil na podlahu. Potom sa pozrel na ňu.

„Keď už nie si v otroctve, mohli by sme pokračovať."

Tentoraz sa na neho placho usmiala.

Načiahol sa nadol a so špičkami prstov jemne pohladil jej nohu, tak jemne, že si pomyslela, že si len možno predstavuje jeho starostlivosť. Nemohol vidieť jej jazvu na nohe, pretože v izbe bolo málo svetla. Ale mohol cítiť drobnú krivku, ktorá vychádzala od jej kolena až k nohe. Posadil sa a začal jej hladkať druhú nohu. Presunul svoje telo medzi jej nohy. Prešiel jazykom po jej jazve. Znova sa načiahol po okraji jej šiat a zatlačil protivný kus odevu až k jej bokom. Svojimi kolenami odtlačil jej nohy od seba, kľačal medzi jej kolenami a začal jej bozkávať žalúdok a prsia z vonkajšej strany jej šiat.

„Grangerová," povedal chrapľavo. Povedal jej meno s takou túžbou. Oprel sa o lakte a s pravou rukou znova sledoval kvety na jej oblečení. Sklonil sa a jeho pery sa začali hrať s okrajom jej pier, naťahujúcich ich. Olizol jej pery. Prinútil jej ústa sa otvoriť a vychutnal ich hĺbku. Panebože, bola jedinou výživou, ktorú kedy potreboval.

Odtrhla sa od neho na chvíľu, zatlačiac ho od seba a on si ľahol nazad na svoj bok. Pomyslel si, že možno šiel na to prirýchlo. Potom si stiahla deky z jeho úzkej postele a zavŕtala sa v nich, pod pokrývku. Zobral to ako pozvanie pokračovať. Tiež sa podhrabal pod pokrývku. Objal ju rukami a pritiahol si ju k svojej hrudi. Bola dokonalá, pomyslel si. Oprela si hlavu doľava a on sa perami dotýkal jej krku a potom nežne hladil jazykom jej krk, tak že sa jej telo rozpálilo.

Začala opätovať jeho pokusy o zblíženie. Strávila celý svoj život bojom za to, čo bolo správne, a panebože, on bol pravý a stál za boj.

Mal pocit ako keby ho trýznila. Bozkávala ho s takou vášňou, ktorú nikdy predtým necítil od žiadnej ženy. Pobozkal jej krk, naklonil sa a pobozkal jej pravý prsník cez nočnú košeľu, kým jeho ruka objímala jej druhý prsník a zľahka hladila jej bradavku plochou palca. Jeho ruka klesla k vrchu jej nohavičiek a hral s gumou, zachytávajúc svojimi prstami zľahka tkaninu. Bez toho, že by sa jej spýtal, či je to v poriadku, stiahol z nich oboch prikrývky a načiahol sa nadol, aby jej vyzliekol jej nočnú košeľu. Keď ju vyťahoval nahor, obdivoval jej dokonalé telo pri svite mesiaca.

Zhlboka sa nadýchol. Chcel ju tak veľmi. Rukami si zakryla hruď a on ich odtiahol preč. Sklonil sa a pobozkal priehlbinu medzi jej prsiami. Potom jemne pobozkal pravý prsník a potom ľavý. Položil svoju veľkú ruku na jej holé brucho a roztiahol na ňom svoje prsty. V tom si náhle uvedomil, že je niečo zle. Prestal bozkávať jej prsník a pozrel sa dole na jej brucho.

Zabudla na jej jazvy. Na chvíľu zabudla na celú tú vec a on ich uvidel. Nechcela, aby ich videl. Začala od rozpakov plakať, keď sa oprel na svoj bok, s rukou stále na jej bruchu.

„Grangerová, čo to máš na bruchu?" spýtal sa, keď jeho prsty začali kopírovať tie jazvy na jej bruchu. Posadila sa a snažila sa nájsť jej šaty, aby si ich znovu obliekla. Zobral jej ich a odhodil ich k nohám postele. Taktiež už sedel. Pokúsila sa zakryť plachtou, ale nemohla ju dostať spod ich tiel, tak sa zakryla svojimi rukami a pokračovala v plači.

„Povedz mi, ako si prišla k tým jazvám." Zdalo sa, že má o ňu strach.

„Prosím, nechaj ma odísť… bola to chyba prísť sem. Možno najväčšia chyba, ktorú som kedy urobila." Pokúsila sa vstať, aby sa znova dostala k nočnej košeli, ale on ju zatlačil nazad do postele. Práve vtedy začuli krik. Zdalo sa, že to je Potter a Weasley. Boli pred Malfoyovou izbou.

Weasley povedal: „Nechaj ma, Harry. Máš mi pomôcť! Ak je tam s ním, zabijem ho." Hermiona bola zdesená. Chvatom sa obliekla a pokúsila sa cez neho preliezť, aby vstala, ale nepodarilo sa jej to, pretože ju zatiahol späť.

„Ron, toto je veľký dom. Ona je možno v inej izbe. Len preto, že nie je vo svojej izbe, tak to nie je dôvod predpokladať, že je niečo medzi ňou a Malfoyom. Ver mi, nemyslím si, že by vôbec mali radi jeden druhého."

Na to prehlásenie sa Draco pozrel na Hermionu, silno ju krátko pobozkal a zašepkal: „Kašľať na Pottera! Nemá mi čo hovoriť, koho mám rád a koho nie."

„Keď ju nenájdem, vrátim sa sem hore," povedal Ron. Počuli ako sa Ron vyrútil po chodbe.

Práve keď si mysleli, že je vzduch čistý; Harry otvoril dvere do Malfoyovej izby a prešiel k posteli. Ako to vedel? Načiahol sa po Hermionu a vytiahol ju ponad Malfoyove telo. Vďaka bohu, že už mala nazad nočnú košeľu. Zbadal jej nožnú výstuhu na podlahe, odkopol ju pod Malfoyovu posteľ a nadvihol ju do náručia a odniesol ju do svojej vlastnej izby, aby ju položil do svojej postele. Vyzeral nahnevanejší, než ho kedy Hermiona videla.

Povedal jej: „Nechcem dokonca ani vedieť, čo sa dialo, Hermiona. Ron už skontroloval tvoju izbu, tak predstieraj, že si tu bola po celý čas a čakala si na mňa." Práve vychádzal zo svojej izby, keď sa Ron priblížil a Harry mu oznamoval: „Je v mojej izbe. Čakala na mňa, kým prídem hore. Očividne mala zlý sen." Ron sa snažil dostať cez dvere, keď ju uvidel na Harryho posteli, ale Harry ho odtlačil a zavrel svoje dvere.

„Nechaj ju teraz byť, Ron. Možno zajtra bude s tebou hovoriť. Choď do postele."

Potom, čo Ron odišiel, Hermiona začula Harryho ako kráča po chodbe. Oh nie, ide nazad do Malfoyovej izby.

Harry dokonca ani nezaklopal. Malfoy vedel, že sa vráti, tak si obliekol nejaké nohavice. Harry priamo vošiel, ako keby to bola jeho vlastná izba, (nuž, bola, ale jednako) a pretože bol Draco unavený, aby sa mu postavil, Harry zdvihol svoju päsť a zasiahol Draco priamo do čeľuste. Draco spadol na chrbát na posteľ a ruku si priložil k tvári. Harry za zohol na všetky štyri, načiahol sa po Hermioninej nožnej výstuhe a potom, čo ju získal, namieril svoj prútik na Dracovu hruď. Draco dokonca ani nevidel ako ho vytahoval.

„Neveril si mi, keď som ti povedal, že ak jej ublížiš, tak ťa zabijem? Myslíš si, že to bola len prázdna hrozba? Naozaj si myslíš, že muž, ktorý zabil Voldemorta, bude váhať zabiť ťa?" Ani len nezvýšil svoj hlas, keď tieto slová povedal Malfoyovi.

„Po prvé, Potter, dnes večer prišla ku mne. Mala zlý sen a potrebovala sa s niekým porozprávať. Pravdepodobne by vyhľadala jej zvyčajného spánkového kamaráta, ale ty si musel byť vtedy zaneprázdnený so svojou chlapčenskou hračkou, Weasleym."

„Ležali ste spolu v posteli, Malfoy!" kypel Harry.

„Áno, a len sme sa rozprávali. Nič iné," klamal Draco. Vtedy sa rozhodol zahrať mu na city a spôsobiť, aby sa Potter cítil zle. „Nevadí mi, čo si myslíš o mne, Potter, ale veríš jej tak málo, že si myslíš, že by sem len tak prišla, aby mala sex so mnou, obzvlášť keď si ty a Weasley na chodbe? Nie je taká úbohá, to vieš. Čaká sa od nej, že bude tvojou najlepšou priateľkou."

„Keď zistím, že si mi nepovedal pravdu, prisahám na všetko, čo mi je sväté, že sa osobne postarám o to, aby si sa nedožil ďalšieho dňa," povedal Harry a zabodol svojím prútikom do Malfoyovej hrude a potom dokončil: „Nechaj ju na pokoji. Nemúť jej hlavu. Už prešla dosť hrôzami na jeden ľudský život."

Harry sa otočil k odchodu a Draco sa postavil. Načiahol sa po Harryho pleci, aby ho otočil, ale Harry bol rýchlejší; pružne sa zvrtol a zatlačil Draca chrbtom do dverí, jeho prútik pod Dracovou bradou. „Čo je?" vyštekol Harry.

„Viem, že prešla peklom, Potter. Spriatelili sme sa, keď tak môžem povedať. Povedala mi o Snapovi, jej rodičoch a o všetkom," povedal.

„Dosť by som pochyboval o tom, že ti povedala o všetkom, Malfoy," sršal Harry.

„Rád by si si myslel, že ona je tvoje malé zranené šteňa, Potter, ale ona sa tiež spolieha na mňa,"

„Áno, správne," zasmial sa Harry, keď pustil Draca. Draco odstúpil od dverí a Harry sa spýtal, „povedala ti, čo jej tvoj otec urobil predtým, než si JU ZACHRÁNIL?" zlostne sa na Draca pozrel Harry.

„Bol som tam, Potter, videl som kliatby, ktoré na ňu použil," vrátil mu Draco.

„NEVIDEL SI NIČ!" zakričal Harry. „Keď si sa tam dostal, boli už vonku zo zabezpečeného miesta. Videl si len koniec toho mučenia, ktorú na ňu v tú noc uvalil. Nevidel si, čo sa stalo vo vnútri domu, že nie? Bola tak dlhú dobu zničená, Malfoy, a konečne sa začína dávať do poriadku. Nenechám ťa zničiť ju znova," Harry zatlačil Draca nabok a začal vychádzať zo dverí.

Malfoy schmatol Pottera za rameno.

„Povedz mi, čo tým myslíš. Čo sa jej ešte stalo?"

„Kamoš, keby si mal ku nej tak blízko, ako hovoríš, vedel by si to,lebo by ti to povedala," vysmieval sa Harry. „Choď do postele, Malfoy, a nechaj Hermionu na pokoji. Ron a ja zajtra odchádzame a Remus bude preč, pretože je spln. Nájdem niekoho, kto tu s vami dvoma zostane, kým budeme preč, aby som sa uistil, že ju necháš na pokoji." Vyšiel von z dverí a Draco sledoval ako mizne po chodbe.

Pri tej ťahanici Harrymu spadla Hermionina nožná výstuha. Keď si Draco myslel, že je opäť bezpečno, zobral výstuhu a prešiel s ňou k Hermioninej izbe. Ako sa približoval, prešiel okolo Harryho izby a začul dnu Hermionu plakať. Prekliaty Potter, pravdepodobne sa jej vypytoval. _Kto si myslel, že je, aby každému hovoril, čo robiť?_ Bol taký pokrytecký. Naklonil sa k dverám a počul Hermionu hovoriť, „Nič sa nestalo, Harry. Nič sa nikdy nestane. Vieš to. Potom, čo sa ma spýtal na jazvy na mojom bruchu, som si to uvedomila sama. Vrátilo sa mi späť to, čo mi jeho otec urobil. Neobviňuj Draca za to, ale ja mu pravdepodobne nikdy nepoviem, čo sa stalo, pretože to bude vždy medzi nami." Začala plakať silnejšie.

Potter sa ju hlasom snažil uchlácholiť a Draco sa cítil nahnevanejšie, než kedykoľvek v jeho živote. Položil výstuhu pred Potterove dvere a vrútil sa nazad do svojej izby. Prekliaty Potter, prečo ju utešuje? Zverila sa Potterovi, že sa takmer milovali? Podľa všetkého povedala Potterovi, že Draco videl jej jazvy. Čo sa do pekla stalo v tú noc?

Bolo to niečo, čo naozaj nedokážu prekonať? Prekonali tak veľa; určite mohli nadobudnúť prevahu na čímkoľvek, čo to bolo. Hermiona povedala, že niektoré rany sa nezahoja. _Uvidíme, či máš pravdu, Grangerová,_ pomyslel si_._


	10. Plač nahlas

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/10/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 10. **

**Plač nahlas**

Harry a Ron odišli na desať dní a tak s Dracom a Hermionou zostala Ginny Weasleyová. Draco ešte doteraz nevidel ako na seba reagujú Ginny a Hermiona. Vlastne nikto z troch súčasných obyvateľov domu na Grimaldovom námestí 12 sa nepodelil s nikým druhým viac než o jednu vetu za tých desať dní. Všetko toto sa ale chystalo zmeniť.

Draco sa zdržiaval v podkrovnej miestnosti a varil ďalší elixír pre Lupina. Taktiež pracoval na uspávacom elixíre pre seba, keďže v poslednej dobe dobre nespával. Hermiona bývala v knižnici a najmladšia Weasleyová trávila väčšinu svojho času v kuchyni alebo v obývacej izbe. Dnešok bol ale odlišný. Draco práve schádzal z podkrovia, keď začul ako sa obe dievčatá dohadujú pred Hermioninou izbou. Stál na schodoch a napäto počúval. Keď nemohol prísť na to, čo hovoria, rozhodol sa prestať ísť po schodoch a prejsť sa po chodbe na poschodí.

„Viem, že to tak nemyslíš, Hermiona, ale tak to chodí!" povedala Ginny Hermione.

„To nie je pravda a ty to vieš!" Hermiona zakričala nazad.

Draco prešiel k obom dievčatám a Ginny sa zvrtla a ukázala na neho.

„Naozaj za to stojí? Myslíš si, že by on urobil to isté pre teba?" zajačala.

„Čo sa tu do pekla deje?" zanadával Draco.

„Do toho ťa nič nie jej, fretka!" kričala naďalej Ginny.

„Ginny, v tejto chvíli tu žije, tak sa prosím zdrž toho, aby si ho volala prezývkami," povedala rozhodne Hermiona.

„Oh, tak to nie je dosť, že si sa pre neho vzdala svojej slobody a zachránila si ho predtým, aby ho zabil Snape, ale ty ho ešte musíš ochraňovať?" začala Ginny, „Hermiona, nemyslí ti to jasne. Máš úplne zmätenú myseľ. Dovolila si mu, aby ti zatemnil myslenie."

„NECHAJ MA SAMU!" jačala Hermiona, vošla do izby a s treskotom zatvorila dvere.

„Čo to dopekla robíš?" spýtal sa Draco a prešiel až k Ginny.

„Prečo si nemohol v tú noc zomrieť? Prečo nás Snape neušetril všetkých tých problémov a nezabil ťa? Toto nemám za potreby. Vy dvaja si zaslúžite jeden druhého. To dievča tam nie je Hermiona Grangerová, ktorú poznám. Odchádzam. Dúfam, že sa zabijete navzájom." S týmito slovami zbehla po schodoch, vybehla z dverí a už sa nevrátila.

_O čo išlo?_ Draco zaklopal na Hermionine dvere a začul plač. Plakala nahlas, vzlykotom zvierajúcim žalúdok.

„Pusti ma dnu, Grangerová!" naliehal Draco. „Tá Weslíčka odišla. Odišla z domu." Naklonil sa k dverám, ale Hermiona neodpovedala. Skúsil kľučku, ale očividne už prišla na to, ako zamknúť tú mizernú vec, pretože nemohol vojsť. Posadil sa na chodbu a čakal.

Zhruba o dve hodiny neskôr Hermiona pokrivkávajúc vyšla z dvier. Pozrela sa na Draca na podlahe a povedala: Pomôž mi dostať sa k tebe na zem." Kľakol si a načiahol sa po jej ruke. Neobratne sa zohla a potom si sadla vedľa neho, s chrbtom k stene. Znova si sadol, oproti nej, opierajúc sa chrbtom o protiľahlú stenu.

„O čom ste sa ty a to dievča dohadovali?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Volá sa Ginny a ty to vieš," napomenula ho Hermiona.

„Viem, ale odmietam to povedať. Presne tak ako nikdy nebudem volať Weslíka jeho menom. Z princípu," zasmial sa Draco. „Teraz mi povedz, čo sa deje. Znelo to, ako keby ste sa hádali kvôli mne."

„Bože, ty máš domýšľavé ego, však?" odvetila Hermiona unavene.

„Čakám," pretiahol pomaly Draco.

„Je to tá istá stará záležitosť, o ktorej sa ona a ja, a Ron a ja, stále hádame a ja som tak veľmi z toho unavená." Priložila si ruky k tvári a začala znova plakať.

Priskočil k stene, o ktorú sa opierala a položil jej ruku okolo pliec. Zdvihol ju a položil ju medzi svoje nohy a objal ju rukami.

„Ak sa naozaj chystáme ťažiť z tohto nového začiatku a z celej tejto kraviny o priateľstve, tak potom prečo nezačneme s tým, že budeme k sebe úprimní?" povedal jej potichu do ucha. Nechal, aby obe jeho ruky prešli po jej ramenách a chytil ju za ruky. Úplne sa uvoľnila v jeho náručí, posunula hlavu na jeho ľavé plece a pozrela sa na neho.

„Ak ti poviem celú pravdu, všetko sa zmení. Už viac nebudeš chcieť byť môj priateľ. Tá pravda zmenila Ronov a môj vzťah. Zmenilo to vzťah Ginny a mňa. Harry je jediná osoba v mojom živote, ktorého pocity ku mne nezmenila pravda o tej noci. On je jediný, kto ma má stále rád." Znova začala plakať.

„Milujem ťa," zašepkal.

Bez toho, že by sa znova na neho pozrela, odpovedala, „Nie, nemiluješ."

„Nehovor mi, koho mám rád a koho nie, Grangerová. Tak veľmi ako niekto ako ja dokáže milovať, tak ťa milujem," doplnil, keď zohol hlavu a pobozkal ju na líce.

„Môžeme sa na chvíľu nerozprávať? Len tu seďme," prosila.

Objal ju rukami ešte pevnejšie a začal ju kolísať sem a tam a ona pokračovala vo vzlykaní. Po dlhej chvíli začal: „Grangerová, môj chrbát ma čoskoro zabije. Môžeme teraz vstať?" Odsunul ju od seba predtým, než mohla stihnúť reagovať a postavil sa. Nato ju chytil, zdvihol a postavil vedľa seba.

„Myslíš, že sa Ginny vráti?" spýtala sa.

„Ako to mám do pekla vedieť? Koho to zaujíma? Dúfam, že nie." Vzal ju za ruku a viedol ich dole schodmi.

Zaviedol ju do jedálne, ktorú normálne Rád používal na stretnutia. Keď boli dnu Draco rozhodol: „ Dobby nám prinesie obed sem." Posadila sa a on na chvíľu odišiel a potom sa vrátil. Keď sedeli a čakali na obed, Draco začal vyzvedať.

„Myslel som si, že to Weslíkovské dievča a Potter sú spolu. Teraz, keď vojna skončila, prečo sa nezoberú alebo také niečo?"

„Nie som si istá. Viem, že sa stále majú radi. Myslím, že Harry má príliš plno iných záležitostí. Ginny tiež naznačila, že si myslí, že ja tiež zaberám príliš veľa jeho času. To isté Ron. Nechápu to."

„Ani ja nechápem," povedal jej pravdivo. „Vy dvaja máte najčudnejší vzťah, ktorý som kedy videl."

„Niekto by mohol povedať to isté o tvojom a mojom vzťahu," vrátila mu.

„Tiež pravda," odsúhlasil.

Dobby priniesol ich jedlo a oni mlčky jedli. Po obede oznámila, že si pôjde dať dlhý kúpeľ a potom si zdriemne.

„Dobre, daj si kúpeľ a zdriemni si, ale prosím, potom sa neskôr porozprávame." Vyšla na poschodie a on vyšliapal až do podkrovia.

Bolo neskoro. Bolo takmer osem večer než ho vyhľadala, aby sa s ním porozprávala. Bol v knižnici a pracoval na rukopise. Keď vošla, nadvihla spýtavo obočie a on odpovedal: „Nuž, niekto na tom musí pracovať."

Sadla si na malý gauč, ktorý bol pri opačnej stene ako stôl a on vstal a posadil sa k nej.

„Som pripravená povedať ti všetko," povedala odvážne.

„Som pripravený počúvať."

„V tú noc, čo sme šli do toho zabezpečeného domu, sme dostali sovu, o ktorej sme si mysleli, že je od teba. Správa mala tvoju pečať. V tej správe si ma žiadal, aby som sa s tebou stretla v zabezpečenom dome, pretože si mal dôležité informácie ohľadne príprav na zabitie mojich rodičov. Doteraz bola väčšina tvojich informácii spoľahlivá, tak sme tej správe verili. Harry poslal Rona a mňa spolu s niekoľkými ďalšími členmi Rádu, aby sme sa s tebou stretli."

„Tesne predtým než sme odišli, Ron odmietol ísť. Povedal, že ti neverí a že si myslí, že je to pasca a že Harry a ja sme blázni, keď ti veríme. Zábavné, bol bližšie k pravde, než sme si uvedomovali. Z toho dôvodu odmietol ísť. A ja som odmietla zostať. V ten moment sa zrútil náš vzťah. Požiadal svojho brata Charlieho, aby išiel namiesto neho. Keď sme prišli do toho domu, ty si tam nebol. Ešte sme nevedeli, že je to pasca." Zhlboka sa nadýchla a chvíľu bola ticho.

„Nemusíš pokračovať , ak nechceš," vyhlásil zrazu.

„Nie, potrebujem to povedať. Potrebujem to povedať nahlas. Potrebujem to povedať _tebe_. Krátko potom ako sme prišli, uvideli sme ako z lesa vychádzajú smrťožrúti. Bolo ich tam tak veľa. Charlie mi povedal, aby som zostala v dome a on a ostatní členovia Rádu šli bojovať."

„Tvoj otec sa zjavil ako duch. Podľa všetkého sa premiestnil priamo do domu, napriek tomu, že tam boli protipremiestňovacie bariéry. Dodnes neviem ako sa dostal dnu.

Pristihol ma bez ochrany. Namierili sme na seba naše prútiky. Potom začal s tým, že si nás oklamal, aby si nás dostal do domu a začal mi hovoriť, že teraz ma zabije. Bojovali sme len chvíľu, ale jeho znalosti čiernej mágie boli tak obrovské, že ma čoskoro dokázal odzbrojiť."

Prestala na pár sekúnd hovoriť a on dúfal, že nebude pokračovať. Naozaj už nechcel nič viac počuť, ale ona mu to chcela povedať.

„Tvoj otec mi povedal, že ma naučí, prečo sú humusáčky podradnejšie než čistokrvní. _Povedal_ mi, aby som bola šťastná, pretože tým, že zomriem, preukážem najvyššiu obeť boju za čistú krv_._ _Povedal_, že Voldemort bude potešený, pretože moja smrť konečne položí Harryho na kolená. _Povedal_, že tvoja pozícia bude tiež obnovená, vďaka mojej smrti, a že Temný pán ťa privíta späť s otvorenou náručou."

Draco sa na moment posunul na gauči a spýtal sa: „Môžem?" Predtým než mohla odvetiť, nadvihol ju a posadil ju bokom na jeho nohy, takže teraz bola polovicou na gauči a polovicou v jeho lone. S nohami cez jeho telo sa otočila, takže sa pozerala na neho. Chrbtom sa opierala o opierku gauča a on položil obe svoje ruky okolo jej tela. Nevedel prečo, ale niekde vo svojom vnútri vedel, že ju potrebuje cítiť, mať s ňou kontakt, predtým než bude pokračovať s jej príbehom. S oboma rukami okolo jej pása jej pokynul: „Prosím, pokračuj."

Pokračovala.

„Preklial ma. Nikdy som necítila toľko bolesti. Trvalo to večne. Kričala som a on sa mi smial. Potom levitoval moje dobité telo do vzduchu a následne púšťal. Moja noha sa takmer podo mnou roztrieštila. Keď prestal na chvíľu a ja som sa pokúsila odplaziť, tak ma schytil za moje vlasy a pritiahol ma nazad." Hermione sa po lícach kotúľali slzy a svoju tvár si schovala do Dracovho krku. Objímal ju oboma rukami, snažiac sa, aby vedela, že všetko bude v poriadku.

„Hodil ma gauč a rozopol mi košeľu. Mala som strach, že ma znásilní. Vedel, na čo myslím, a povedal mi to isté, čo si mi povedal ty v ten deň, keď ťa pustili z väzenia; že humusáčky sú dobré len na jedinú vec, ale že sa nemám báť, pretože on by sa nikdy neznížil k tomu, aby bol s niekým ako ja. Zobral prútik a vyslovil kúzlo, ktoré som nikdy predtým nepočula, ale ktoré nikdy nezabudnem. Použil svoj prútik, aby mi vypálil tvoje iniciály na moje telo, na môj žalúdok. Bola to najtemnejšia mágia a najväčšia bolesť, ktorú som v ten deň cítila. Myslela som si, že mi po kúskoch odrezáva mäso. Povedal mi, že ma označkoval tak, aby Voldemort poctil jeho syna za moju smrť." V tom čase jej slzy stekali tak bohato, že sotva mohla rozprávať.

„Nemusíš pokračovať," navrhol. Prial si, aby nepokračovala, ale vedel, že bude.

„Odlevitoval moje telo von a povedal mi, že ma odovzdá svojim kamarátom smrťožrútom než ma zabije. Oni ma mali znásilniť a pokoriť a až potom ma čakal smrť. Bola som dosť pri vedomí, aby som vedela, že moji spolubojovníci z Rádu boli mŕtvi a že sa chystám zomrieť. Naozaj neviem, čo sa ďalej stalo. Prebudila som sa v nemocnici. Keď ma Harry uvidel, povedal mi, že si mi zachránil život. Môžeš mi povedať, čo sa potom stalo? Naozaj to potrebujem vedieť."

Draco dlhú chvíľu nehybne sedel. Neodpovedal jej. Nemohol.

„Nie dnes večer, Grangerová." Zdvihol ju zo svojho lona, posadil znova na gauč a vyšiel z miestnosti. Šiel na poschodie a potom do kúpeľne. Prvá vec, čo urobil, bolo, že si kľakol vedľa toalety a zvracal. Sedel medzi toaletou a vaňou a rozplakal sa. Plakal kvôli nej, kvôli svojmu otcovi, kvôli sebe samému. Plakal kvôli ich stratenej nevinnosti a kvôli ich stratenej mladosti. Plakal kvôli nespravodlivosti toho všetkého. Nevedel ako dokázal tak veľmi plakať. Po chvíli si dal sprchu a nastavil vodu takú horúcu, akú vydržal. Chcel, aby to pálilo. Chcel zacítiť malý kúsok z tej bolesti, ktorú cítila ona. Stál pod horúcou vodou dovtedy, až kým mu úplne nesčervenela koža.

Keď odišiel do svojej izby, nevedel, čo robiť. Jediné, na čo dokázal myslieť, bolo '_Ako mi mohla odpustiť?_' Draco mal pocit, že to naozaj bola jeho chyba. Keby im nedal polohu toho zabezpečeného domu; keby sa tam dostal o desať minút skôr; keby bol prijal Dumbledorovu ponuku, aby sa pridal k strane svetla; keby sa nikdy nebol narodil... toto boli hrozné pravdy v živote Draca Malfoya. Samé keby, _samé keby_. Posadil sa na posteľ a do svojho plaču vložil všetku svoju úzkosť a bolesť.


	11. To je také nepríjemné

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/11/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 11. **

**To je také nepríjemné**

Na ďalší deň sa Draco zobudil s príšernou bolesťou hlavy. Po svojom plači zanedlho zaspal a hneď mu začali nočné mory. Snívalo sa mu ako Grangerovú mučí jeho otec, potom ho vystriedal Snape a nakoniec on sám. Celú dlhú noc sníval o jej bolesti. Ani nevedel, či dokáže vyliezť s postele. Vstanie z postele by znamenalo konfrontáciu s ňou, čo by znamenalo konfrontáciu so sebou samým a to bolo niečo, o čom si Draco nemyslel, že dokáže urobiť.

Otočil sa k stene a pokúsil sa znova zaspať. Po niekoľkých chvíľach začul zaklopanie na dvere. _Oh nie, nie Grangerová, prosím, nie_. Nemohol jej čeliť, ešte nie, a vedel, že ona stále chce odpovede. Chcela vedieť, čo sa ešte stalo v tú noc. Nechcel jej to povedať, ešte nie a možno nikdy. Rozhodol sa ignorovať klopanie. Po niekoľkých okamihoch sa klopanie zmenilo na búchanie a začul Potterov hlas.

„Malfoy, zobuď sa! Odomkni okamžite tie dvere!" Do pekla. Kedy sa Potter vrátil? Draco vyliezol z postele a šiel odomknúť dvere.

„Čo chceš, Potter?" spýtal sa takmer zadychčaný.

„Kde je, Malfoy?" dožadoval sa Potter.

„Kto?" opýtal sa Draco.

„Čo myslíš?" odsekol Potter.

„Neviem, kde to weasleyovské dievčisko šlo. Ona a Hermiona sa včera pohádali a ona odišla preč. Choď sa spýtať Hermiony, možno ona vie." Povedal Draco, keď sa pokúsil zavrieť svoje dvere, ale Potter ich podržal otvorené.

„Hovorím o Hermione, ty chumaj," zavrčal Harry. Potom vošiel niekoľko krokov do Dracovej izby, aby sa uistil, že tam nie je.

„Nie je vo svojej izbe?" spýtal sa Draco so skutočnou obavou.

„Kamoško, fakt by ma nenapadlo hľadať ju tam!" odsekol Harry uštipačne. „Kde je teraz? Čo si jej urobil?"

„Počúvaj, Potter, neurobil som jej nič. Keď som išiel včera večer do postele, bola dole v knižnici." Potiaľto to nebola lož, pomyslel si Draco a potom pokračoval. „Naozaj neviem, kde by mohla ísť. Každopádne, čo robíš späť?" dožadoval sa Draco.

„Ginny mi včera večer poslala sovu s tým, že už dlhšie nemohla vydržať s tebou v tom istom dome. Nechcel som teba a Hermionu nechať samých, tak som sa vrátil," vysvetlil Harry.

„Pravda je, že tie tvoje dve priateľky sa včera strašne pohádali, tak je možné, že preto odišla!" zavádzal Draco, pokúšajúc sa odviesť od seba podozrenie.

„Do pekla s tým všetkým, Malfoy, má povinnosť zostať tu po zvyšok svojho trestu za zabitie Snapa. Keď poruší podmienku, mohli by ju poslať do väzenia," vysvetlil Potter.

„Nemyslíš, že ju niekto uniesol?" spýtal sa Malfoy.

„NIE! Tento dom je veľmi dobre chránený. Jej oblečenie a knihy sú tiež preč, takže sa zdá, že odišla dobrovoľne," zamyslene vyriekol Harry. Vyšiel z Dracovej izby a Draco za ním. „Musím upozorniť ostatných členov Rádu. Musíme ju nájsť."

„Chcem pomôcť, Potter," povedal Draco. Naozaj chcel pomôcť. Myslel si, že to bola jeho chyba, že odišla. _'Chcela sa mi zveriť a chcela po mne, aby som sa zveril ja jej a namiesto toho som ju odmietol, nechal ju plakať osamote a to bol ten dôvod, prečo odišla,'_ hneval sa na seba v duchu.

„Ani sa odtiaľto nehneš," povedal Dracovi Potter, „neporuším ešte aj tvoju podmienku."

Ten deň prebehol ako v hmlách. Členovia rádu prišli a odišli. Ginny prišla a povedala Harrymu, že to bola jej chyba a on bol tak nahnevaný, že s ňou súhlasil. Remus sa vrátil a bol taký ustarostený, že vyzeral ako keby za pár minút ostarel o desať rokov.

Bolo dobre po jedenástej večer, keď v tú noc väčšina členov Rádu odišla. Niektorí ju stále hľadali. Draco sa cítil zbytočný. Nemohol nič robiť, ale trápil sa a obviňoval sám seba. Šiel do podkrovia. Vedel, že ak má v tú noc zaspať, tak potrebuje ten elixír na spánok, čo urobil. Ako kráčal hore po schodoch do podkrovia, uvedomil si, aký neužitočný bol. Nemohol dokonca ani pomôcť ju hľadať. Nemohol ani opustiť tento bohom zabudnutý dom. Prial si, aby sa mohol dostať od každého tak ďaleko preč, ako sa len dalo. Prešiel k stolu s elixírmi, a v hneve nadvihol jeden bok stola. Všetko zletelo preč a rozlámalo sa na podlahe pod ním.

„To bolo hlúpe," povedal nejaký hlas.

Malfoy sa otočil za hlasom.

„Grangerová?" Do pekla. „Čo robíš tu hore? Uvedomuješ si, že ťa celý Rád hľadá? Zbalila si si svoje veci. Každý predpokladal, že si odišla," povedal, keď prešiel smerom k nej.

„Mala som v úmysle odísť. Zbalila som si veci do kufra a potom som si odniesla kufor sem hore. Nie jednoduchý výkon, s tou chromou nohou a bez mágie, poviem ti," povedala s predstieraným úsmevom. „Mala som v úmysle nechať moje osobné veci tu hore a potom len prejsť priamo dverami von a nikdy sa nevrátiť späť. Uvažovala som, že sa vzdám mágie a budem žiť ako mukel. Myslela som si, že mám všetko premyslené. Keď som bola pripravená k odchodu, prešla som okolo tvojich dverí a počula som ťa plakať. Vedela som, že nemôžem odísť. Bolo by to sebecké. Vedela som, že ma potrebuješ," vysvetľovala.

„Nepotrebujem nikoho, Grangerová!" zakričal. Prešiel k nej a silno s ňou zatriasol. „Hlavne nepotrebujem teba. Weslík má pravdu, Hermiona. Dramatizuješ a romantizuješ si veci. Možno by si mala odísť," vyštekol a otočil sa od nej.

„Možno by si ty mal odísť," vyšplechla nazad. „Viem o tom, že ti minulý týždeň našli umiestnenie v miestnom domove a že si povedal svojmu kurátorovi, že chceš radšej zostať tu. Kvôli čomu?" podpichla.

„Ako do pekla o tomto vieš?" spýtal sa jej.

„Máme toho istého kurátora, hlupák. Povedal mi to," vysvetlila na rovinu.

_'Nazvala ma hlupákom, dvakrát!'_ pomyslel si Draco, ale to čo povedal, bolo: „Ten muž je mŕtvy muž. Nemal žiadne právo hovoriť s tebou o mne".

„Prečo si plakal minulú noc?" spýtala sa.

„Sklapni!" zakričal.

„To je to najlepšie, čo dokážeš?" spýtala sa.

„Počúvaj, Grangerová, urob láskavosť mne, Potterovi a každému a naozaj odíď. Nikto ťa tu nechce. Len nechaj každého, aby žil svojím vlastným životom. Možno by sa Potter a Weslíčka vzali, keby nebolo teba! Možno by som sa mohol pokúsiť zabudnúť na všetky tie prekliate veci z mojej minulosti, keby si mi ich stále nepripomínala!" Nevedel, prečo sa choval k nej tak podlo. Možno keby bol podlý, potom ho znovu bude nenávidieť, pretože si zasluhoval jej nenávisť.

Ako keby vycítila jeho úmysel, prešla smerom k nemu.

„Je to škoda, že nedokážeš byť k sebe úprimný, Malfoy. Môžeš sa chovať tak podlo ako chceš, ale neprinútiš ma odísť. Nedokážeš ma nahnevať a nedokážeš, aby som ťa nenávidela."

„Prečo nie, ja ťa nenávidím," odvrkol jej nazad.

„Minulú noc, na chodbe, si mi povedal, že ma miluješ," povedala. Začala ísť k nemu, ale on sa takmer rozbehol k druhej steny podkrovia.

„Mýlil som sa. Ja nie som schopný niekoho milovať. Počúvaj, Grangerová, ľudia sa nemenia, nie naozaj, a ja som sa nezmenil. Stále som prvotriedny bastard, ktorý nenávidí humusákov, ktorý si zaslúži všetky tie zlé veci, ktoré sa mi stali. Ani ty sa nikdy nezmeníš. Stále budeš podradná humusáčka, ktorá si myslí, že vie viac než ostatní, ale ktorá v skutočnosti vie hovno! Nemilujem ťa. Nebudem ťa milovať ani keby si bola posledná humusáčka na celej zemi. To, čo som ti povedal v ten prvý deň vo väzení, to ti hovorím dnes, nenávidím ťa. Nenávidím ťa!" Draco prebehol k nej a začal ju silno triasť, po celý čas hovoriac, „nenávidím ťa!"

Prestal až keď začala plakať bolesťou. Pustil ju tak rýchlo, že spadla na zem. Pozrela sa na neho.

„Keď si ma objímal na chodbe, povedal si, že chceš aby sme boli jeden k druhému úprimní. Povedala som ti, že keď budem ja úprimná k tebe, že to zmení tvoje pocity ku mne. Ty si mi sľúbil, že nezmení. Mala som pravdu a ty si sa mýlil. Choď preč, Malfoy. Prosím, len ma nechaj samu!" revala na neho. Bleskurýchlo vybehol preč od nej. Našiel Pottera a povedal mu, že sa skrýva v podkroví. Potom šiel do svojej izby a zatreskol dvere. Čo sa chystal spraviť?

Hermiona zišla dole schodmi a v ich malom chrabromilskom svete bolo všetko v poriadku. Aspoň sa tak každý správal. Ich drahocenná malá humusáčka bola v bezpečí a späť, kam patrila. Nenávidel každého jedného pokrytca z nich, zvlášť Hermionu. Ako si mohol myslieť, že k nej niečo cíti? Bol taký blázon.

Ďalší týždeň prešiel a Draco a Hermiona úplne ignorovali jeden druhého. V skutočnosti sa začal cítiť zle. Obviňoval ju z toho, že sa cítil vinný, trápil ju, aj keď on bol ten, čo by mal trpieť. Pokiaľ vedel, nepovedala nikomu o tej noci. Myslel si, že počul Remusa ako niekomu hovorí, že Hermiona bola mimo z jej hádky s Ginny a to bol dôvod, prečo odišla. Áno, nechal to červenovlasé dievča zobrať na seba vinu.

V sobotu ráno povedal pri raňajkách Potter Dracovi, že Remus a on odídu znova na niekoľko dní. Povedal, že sa už rozlúčil s Hermionou a že odídu hneď, čo sa najedia. Draco sa práve toho obával. Nechcel byť sám s Hermionou. Bol si istý, že sa to znova nestane, určite Potter má niekoho, kto s nimi zostane.

Potter prehovoril znova.

„Hermiona mi povedala, že vy dvaja dokážete byť sami niekoľko dní, a že si sa v poslednej dobe zlepšil, tak že mám vás dvoch nechať, aby ste to zvládli sami, mám?"

Zlepšil? Ak Potterova predstava dobrého vzťahu, predstava 'zlepšil sa' znamenala totálne ignorovanie jeden druhého, potom iste, zlepšili sa.

„Čo len chceš, Potter," bolo jediné, čo Draco mohol povedať. Vyšiel von z kuchyne a zastavil sa pri schodoch a povedal si v duchu: _Myslím, že je čas čeliť pravde_. Draco šiel na poschodie, aby našiel Hermionu.


	12. Povedala

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/12/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 12.**

**Povedala „NIE!" **

Draco prešiel chodbou ku jej izbe. Neprišla dole na raňajky. Nikdy viac nezišla dole. Len čo začal klopať na jej dvere, uvidel ju ako sa približuje z druhého konca chodby.

„Čo chceš?" spýtala sa so zamračeným pohľadom.

„Chcem s tebou hovoriť," zamračil sa nazad.

„NIE!" povedala, keď sa pokúsila obísť ho, aby vošla do izby.

„Povedala si nie?" spochybnil.

„Áno, povedala som nie. Choď teraz preč," načiahla sa po kľučke na dverách, ale on sa načiahol tiež. Jeho ruka bola na jej. Keď sa pokúsila otvoriť dvere, úspešne jej v tom zabránil.

„Malfoy, prestaň všetko komplikovať. Nechaj ma samu. Nechcem sa rozprávať; nechcem robiť nič, čo má do činenia s tebou. Svoj názor si jasne ukázal. Nenávidíš ma a chceš, aby som vypadla z tvojho života. Ak to je to, čo naozaj cítiš, tak potom NIE, nechcem sa s tebou rozprávať," všetko toto povedala pokojne, ale v skutočnosti sa začínala triasť.

„Tak, tak toto je typická Grangerovej zmena nálady, pretože nie je po jej," posmieval sa sťažka prehĺtajúc. „Ja som musel počúvať všetky tie tvoje kecy, keď sme sa posledne niekoľkokrát rozprávali, ale nebesá ti zakázali, že by si ty mala počúvať mňa?"

„Ako sa opovažuješ!" zakričala, keď skutočne zatlačila na jeho hruď. „Tak to, že som ti povedala pravdu o tom, čo sa mi stalo, boli kecy?" Začala kričať.

_'Oh, nie, Malfoy, ty si taký idiot_,' pomyslel si v duchu. A tým naozaj bol. Nemyslel to takto. Nechcel podceňovať jej úprimnosť. Pokúsil sa otvoriť ústa, aby to vysvetlil, ale ona ho odtlačila a zatreskla pred ním dvere.

Položil obe svoje dlane na jej zatvorené dvere a zakričal: „Takto som to nemyslel!" Bol chvíľu ticho a potom povedal. „No tak, Grangerová, vieš, že som to tak nemyslel." Na to zdvihol ruky do vzduchu. „Fajn, maj si to podľa seba. Vždy je to tak." Otočil sa, aby odišiel po chodbe, ale ona chvatom otvorila dvere a načiahla sa po jeho ruke. Pozrel sa nadol na jej ruku. „Daj zo mňa preč svoju ruku, Grangerová."

„Prečo? Bojíš sa humusáckych baktérii?" posmievala sa.

„Keď sa ty nechceš rozprávať so mnou, potom sa ma nemusíš dotýkať. A áno, mám strach z humusáckych baktérii a to je dôvod, prečo som sa takmer s tebou pomiloval v tú noc v mojej izbe," povedal sarkasticky.

„Choď preč," povedala a vošla späť do svojej izby.

„Snažil som sa ísť preč, ale ty si sa pokúsila strhnúť ma nazad!" povedal cez zatvorené dvere.

O pár dní neskôr mal Draco ďalšiu schôdzku so svojím kurátorom. Chcel tomu mužovi povedať, že je pripravený presunúť sa do tej dočasnej ubytovne; alebo si vybrať tú jedinú ďalšiu možnosť, ktorou bolo vrátiť sa do väzenia, pretože tu už nemohol vydržať ani jednu minútu. Hermiona mala pravdu, našli pre Draca ubytovanie pred pár týždňami, ale on požiadal o to, aby zostal, kde bol. Nuž, bez ohľadu na to sa teraz nemohol dočkať odchodu. Kurátor práve prišiel a Draco mu vyšiel ústrety ku dverám. Povedal Dracovi, že najprv musí na chvíľu pozrieť slečnu Grangerovú a že sa potom s Dracom stretne v obývačke.

Potom, čo mal Draco za sebou svoju schôdzku, sedel viac než hodinu sám v obývacej izbe s pocitom úľavy. Jeho kurátor mu povedal, že mu súd zmiernil trest a že je voľný. Voľný? Čo to vlastne znamenalo? Dokonca ani nevedel ako stráviť túto informáciu. Bol slobodný, aby sa opäť vrátil do prvej triedy čistokrvných fanatikov, akým bol predtým. Čo ho niekedy oslobodí od všetkej tej viny, úzkosti a bolesti, ktorú cítil? _Slobodný?_ pomyslel si Draco, _ja nikdy nebudem slobodný._

Pomyslel si na nespravodlivosť toho všetkého. Nakoniec, bola jeho chyba, že bol profesor Dumbledor zabitý. Osobne zabil svojho vlastného otca a Snapa. Bol ale len niekoľko mesiacov vo väzení, potom mal štyri mesiace podmienku a bol slobodný. _Pozri na Grangerovú_. Stále jej z rozsudku zostávali štyri mesiace a bola nevinná v tej prekliatej veci. Po zvyšok jej života bola vo svojom vlastnom väzení. Nikdy nebude slobodná. Prečo by mal byť slobodný on?

Musel sa s ňou porozprávať. Musí ju prinútiť počúvať. Bolo mu jedno, či povie nie. Nemal ešte nazad svoj prútik, ale povie jej, čo urobil, ak ju vystraší tak, aby ho počúvala. Jeho najväčší strach bol, že bude stále Hermione pripomínať všetky tie hrôzy_,_ ktorými prešla. Nakoniec presvedčil sám seba, že keby ho Hermiona nenechala ospravedlniť sa a nevypočula ho, tak aspoň by jej mohol povedať 'Zbohom' a 'Ďakujem ti'. Koniec koncov, ona mu poďakovala v ten deň vo väzení za to, že jej zachránil život. Poďakuje jej za to, že mu zachránila dušu.

Ako kráčal po chodbe smerom k jej izbe, konečne sa rozhodol. Rozhodol sa, čo jej nakoniec povie. Otvoril dvere a k jeho prekvapeniu uvidel Pottera sediaceho na jej posteli, ale nikde nevidel Hermionu.

„Čo tu do pekla robíš, Potter? Kedy si sa vrátil?" spýtal sa Draco, keď sa popozeral po izbe, stále nebol presvedčený, či sa niekde neskrýva.

„Vrátil som sa pred dvoma hodinami. Hermiona mi poslala sovu, aby som sa okamžite vrátil a stretol sa s ňou a pánom Krugerom. Bol si v obývačke, keď som sa vrátil," vyhlásil Harry.

„Kde je teraz?" spýtal sa Draco.

„Počul som, že ti môžem blahoželať," povedal Harry, ignorujúc Dracovu otázku.

Toto na chvíľu Draca rozhodilo.

„Čože?"

„Počul som, že si teraz slobodný muž, gratulujem. Chcem, aby si vedel, že tu môžeš zostať, kým si nedáš všetky svoje veci do poriadku," odpovedal Harry, keď prešiel k Malfoyovi.

„Čo je toto?" opýtal sa Draco. „Kašlem ti na tento malý rozhovor, Potter. Teraz mi odpovedz na otázku, kde je Grangerová?"

„Odišla," povedal prosto Harry. „Práve odišla. Hneď potom ako ti tvoj kurátor povedal, že si slobodný, prišiel sem hore, zobral jej veci a odišli. Neviem, kde šli. Nepovedala mi to."

„To je nejaký blbý vtip?" Draco ničomu nerozumel.

„To by som si prial, Malfoy," odvetil bez obalu Harry, „keď som prišiel, bola tu vo vnútri s tým kurátorom. Bola už pobalená. Povedala mi, že už dlhšie nebola v domácom väzení. Povedala, že v skutočnosti bola slobodná od tej doby, čo si sem prvý raz prišiel. Povedala, že Lupin bol jediný, kto to vedel. _Povedala_, že to nepovedala nikomu z nás, pretože nechcela, aby niekto vedel, že skutočný dôvod, prečo tu zostáva, si ty." Harry sa posunul, aby sa pozrel von z okna a potom pokračoval.

„Povedala mi, že si myslela, že by sa mohla k tebe priblížiť, možno, aby ste začali odznova. Povedala, že ťa potrebovala, aby sa sama vyliečila, ale že zlyhala a že ty ju nenávidíš a tak nie je žiaden dôvod, aby tu viacej bola. Povedala, že chce, aby každý z nás dal po pohybu svoje životy. Povedala, že sa s ňou nebude dať spojiť, nielen na chvíľu, pretože potrebuje byť od všetkého preč. V tú noc, čo sme si mysleli, že sa stratila, povedala, že bola skutočne rozhodnutá odísť, ale že zostala kvôli tebe." Harry sa otočil, aby sa pozrel na Draca.

Draco civel na Harryho a nevedel, čo povedať alebo čo si myslieť. Dokázal myslieť len na jedinú vec... 'odišla, ona odišla, ona odišla...'.

„Hermiona mi povedala, že ti nakoniec porozprávala o všetkom, čo jej tvoj otec urobil a že to šlo veľmi zle. Vravela, že ťa počula plakať v tvojej izbe. Povedala, že neodišla, pretože ti chcela dať ďalšiu šancu, aby si jej odpustil, ale že ty si to nedokázal."

„Odpustiť jej?" zašepkal Draco nahlas. „Hrom do toho všetkého, čo jej mám ja odpúšťať, ja som jediný, kto potrebuje odpustenia!" kričal Draco. Kopol do stoličky a udrel do steny. Zakričal znovu nahlas. „Hlúpa, prekliata humusácka suka!"

Do dvoch sekúnd držal Harry Draca pod krkom. Ako sa opovažuje nazvať ju tak? Ale kým sa Harry pripravoval na to, že Draca udrie, uvedomil si, prečo Draco urobil to, čo urobil. Draco spadol na zem a začal kričať.

„Prečo musí byť taká šľachetná, taká čestná? Prečo musí byť ten, kto odchádza? Neurobila nič, za čo by potrebovala odpustenie. Ja by som mal žiadať o odpustenie! Ja by som mal od nej odísť a nie naopak. Ona sa tu zasa zamieša do môjho života a ani neberie do úvahy, čo chcem ja, čo potrebujem ja. Ako mohla naozaj veriť, že ju nenávidím? Je len taký pokrytecký vševed! Ako vždy. Prekliata, hlúpa humusáčka."

Harry nechal Malfoya na podlahe v Hermioninej izbe a odišiel do svojej vlastnej izby, hodil sa na svoju vlastnú posteľ a zaplakal svojimi vlastnými slzami kvôli nim všetkým.


	13. Kedy je dosť dosť?

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/13/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 13.**

**Kedy je dosť dosť?**

Draco stál vonku na daždi a sledoval svetlá, ktoré prichádzali z bytu na treťom poschodí v budove pred ním. Toto bola tretia noc, čo stál vonku pred budovou. Vedel o tomto mieste viac než týždeň. Trvalo mu niekoľko dní, kým nazbieral dosť odvahy na to, aby sem vôbec šiel. A zopár ďalších dní len pred budovou stál.

Ako tam tak postával v daždi, premýšľal o všetkom, čo jej chce povedať. Dúfal, že to všetko nepokazí. Stálo ho to tony peňazí a čas, aby ju našiel. Nuž, vlastne len tony peňazí. Bol to čas niekoho iného. Prenajal si súkromného detektíva, aby ju našiel - došlo mu, že bude žiť v muklovskom Londýne. Prešiel až k dverám bytovky. Musel urobiť to, kvôli čomu prišiel.

Prešiel k dverám; prezrel všetky mená vedľa zvončekov a jej meno nevidel. Ale uvidel TO meno. "H. Parkerová". Ten detektív povedal Dracovi, že to bolo dievčenské meno jej mami a zároveň jej nové meno. Aké hlúpe dievča; zmení si priezvisko, ale ponechá si meno 'Hermiona'. Nepovedal ani Potterovi, že ju našiel. Vedel, že Potter, Weasley a dokonca aurori z ministerstva ju tiež hľadajú, ale... tí ju hľadali v čarodejníckom svete. Draco akosi vedel, že sa nevrátila a možno sa nikdy nevráti k mágii. Preto si najal muklovského detektíva.

Nikto Hermionu nevidel desať týždňov. Hneď ako Dracovi skončila podmienka, snažil sa ju nájsť. Vynaložil všetku svoju energiu na nič iné len na to. Musel ju nájsť, ak mal nájsť svoj duševný pokoj, ktorý pre neho chcela. Mať Grangerovú ako súčasť svojho života bolo pre jeho dušu ako náhle precitnutie a on sa jej teraz nemohol vzdať.

Pracovala v kníhkupectve pre deti a legálne si zmenila priezvisko. Od detektíva dostal jej adresu a nejaké fotografie, ktoré urobil pred pár dňami. Fotografie boli zvláštne. Nehýbali sa! Vyzerala taká smutná na tých obrázkoch. Draco vytiahol jednu z fotografií z vrecka na kabáte, keď stál v daždi a priložil si ju k perám. Pobozkal obrázok a potom sa zasmial sám sebe, keď si pomyslel, čo je za blázna. Rýchlo sa poobzeral, aby sa uistil, že nikto nevidel, čo urobil.

Stlačil zvonček na byte 3D. Zrazu počul jej odpoveď: "Môžem vám pomôcť?" Už tak dlho túžil po tom, aby počul jej hlas a keď ho konečne počul, pomyslel si, že asi vybuchne. Tie emócie boli zdrvujúce. Nevedel dokonca ani čo povedať. Povedala znova, „je dole niekto?"

Pomyslel si, teraz alebo nikdy.

„Grangerová, tu je Malfoy. Pusti ma dnu."

Ticho. Vôbec žiadna odpoveď. Znova zazvonil na zvonček, a znova a potom štvrtý krát. Nakoniec ešte raz prehovorila.

„Musíte mať zlú osobu a nesprávny byt, choďte preč."

„Grangerová," povedal Draco do telefónu, „nebuď taká hlúpa ženská. Samozrejme, že si to ty a toto je tvoj byt. Zaplatil som veľa peňazí, aby som ťa našiel, tak si nemyslím, že by si mala svojou malou hrou urážať moju inteligenciu. Otvor!"

„Choď preč, Malfoy," povedala nakoniec.

Zatlačil prstom na zvonček a nechal ho tam 10 sekúnd... 15... 25 sekúnd... Bude to robiť aj celú noc, ak bude musieť.

Nakoniec niekto zo susedov práve vychádzal z budovy, Draco zbadal príležitosť a zachytil dvere skôr, než sa zavreli a vkĺzol do vestibulu.

Vedel, že predpokladá, že to vzdal a práve odišiel preč. Bol pred jej apartmánom a uvažoval, či by mal použiť mágiu, aby vošiel alebo len zaklopať. Ak skutočne žila ako mukel, potom by malo byť ľahké vojsť. Nepoužila by žiadne kúzla, aby mu zabránila odomknúť dvere. Dokonca by sa mohol premiestniť do jej bytu.

Kým nad tým uvažoval, chodiac hore a dolu po chodbe, otvorila dvere.

„Prosím, choď preč, Malfoy, lebo inak budem musieť zavolať muklovskú políciu."

Keď sa pokúsila zavrieť pred ním dvere, vložil nohu do priestoru dverí.

„Ako si vedela, že som tu?" spýtal sa.

Ukázala na dvere.

„Priezor, ty idiot." Pokúsila sa ho odtlačiť z cesty, tak aby mohla zavrieť dvere, ale on bol silnejší a čoskoro jej dvere otvoril. Vošiel dovnútra.

„Prosím, len sa chvíľku porozprávame. Žiadna hádka, len rozhovor. Dalo mi veľkú námahu ťa nájsť; prinajmenšom by si ma mohla aspoň vypočuť."

„Dobre," povedala, „ale nechám dvere môjho bytu otvorené a nebudem váhať skríknuť vražda, ak sa pokúsiš o čokoľvek podivné."

O čo dopekla by sa pokúsil? Musela vycítiť, že na to myslí, vďaka jeho zmätenému výzoru, ktorý mal na tvári a skutočnosti, že zdvihol jedno obočie. Vysvetlila: „Vieš niečo ako, že sa ma pokúsiš premiestniť odtiaľto alebo tak podobne."

Dopekla, to by bolo ľahšie. Prečo ho to nenapadlo? Nuž, bez ohľadu na to, sľúbil jej žiadne divné triky a z tohto pohľadu mal v úmysle vždy dodržať všetky sľuby, ktoré jej sľúbil, bez ohľadu aké.

„Len sa chcem porozprávať, Hermiona," povedal, keď si sadol na gauč.

Nazval ju 'Hermiona'. Hermiona si vzdychla a presunula sa na druhý koniec gauča. Pozrel sa na ňu a pomyslel si, že vyzerala oveľa krajšie, než si pamätal. Samozrejme, predtým nikdy sám sebe naozaj nepriznal, že je skutočne nádherná, ale hlboko dole vo vnútri, v najhlbších zákutiach jeho srdca vedel, že bola.

Draco sa zhlboka nadýchol a svojimi dymovo šedými očami sa pozrel do jej mandľovo hnedých očí. Vyzerali tmavšie, než si pamätal. Ešte raz sa nadýchol a potom povedal.

„Mám pár vecí, ktoré ti už dlhý čas potrebujem povedať. Prosím, len počúvaj a ak budeš chcieť, aby som odišiel, keď skončím a nikomu nepovedal, že som ťa tu našiel, potom to urobím, v poriadku?"

Hermionine srdce začalo biť tak prudko, že mala dojem, že ho obmedzujú jej rebrá. Pomyslela si v duchu, _'kedy je dosť dosť?'_ Prečo stále musia prechádzať cez tie isté veci? Prečo len nemohol priznať, ako sa cíti a pochopiť ako sa cíti ona? Fajn, ak chce mať svoj prejav, tak ho nechá. Postavila a zavrela dvere, otočila sa smerom k nemu a spýtala sa: „Môžem sa najprv na niečo spýtať?"

„Myslím, že nie," povedal, „o chvíľu ti odpoviem na všetky tvoje otázky; je to kvôli tomu, že ak ti nepoviem ihneď všetky tie veci, čo sa mi preháňajú v hlave, myslím, že asi vybuchnem. Doslova."

Usmiala sa. Bolo príjemné vidieť znova jej úsmev, dokonca aj keď to bolo na jeho účet. Ale pomyslenie na to, ako vybuchne, jej muselo vyvolať úsmev na tvári.

„Nemám v úmysle preberať sa všetkým tým svinstvom predtým. Je to história. Choval som sa ako hovno väčšinu našich životov. Je mi to ľúto. Obviňoval som ťa tak dlho za moje vlastné nedostatky a za môj vlastný pocit viny. Znova, ospravedlňujem sa. To, čo som ti prišiel povedať dnes večer, je to, čo sa stalo v tú noc, keď som zabil svojho otca." Oprel hlavu o chrbát gauču a pozrel sa na jej strop. V omietke bola prasklina a na ňu upreto pozeral. Zdvihla oči tiež, ale potom sa pozrela hneď na neho, keď znovu začal rozprávať.

„Povedal som smrťožrútom o polohe toho zabezpečeného domu. Nenapadlo ma, že tam niekto bude. Keď som zistil, že ty a ďalší členovia Rádu ste šli tam, okamžite som šiel za Potterom, aby som ho varoval. Naozaj som nechcel, aby ťa zranili." Otočil sa tvárou k nej, ale ona sa teraz pozerala na podlahu. Aj tak dobre, bolo ľahšie hovoriť s ňou, keď sa na neho nepozerala.

„Keď som videl smrťožrúta použiť na teba Cruciatus, myslel som, že si už mŕtva. Tvoje telo vyzeralo také polámané. Bolo tam tak veľa krvi. Teraz si uvedomujem, že všetka tá krv bola z rán na tvojom bruchu. Bežal som k tebe. Keď som bol bližšie uvedomil som si, že nie si mŕtva. Potom som sa pozrel do tváre toho smrťožrúta. Uvidel som, že je to môj otec. Keď mi povedal, aby som ťa zabil, dvakrát som sa nerozmýšľal. Vôbec som nezaváhal. V tej chvíli som vedel, že musím namiesto toho zabiť jeho. To bolo to, čo som urobil. Bolo to vlastne rýchle a ľahké." Draco o tom na chvíľu prestal rozprávať a pretrel si rukami svoje oči.

Posunula sa bližšie k nemu a položila mu svoju ruku na stehno. Aké zvláštne a dôverné gesto, pomyslel si. Zažmurkal silnejšie, pozrel sa jej do tváre a posunul svoju ruku na jej. Potom zdvihol jej ruku a priložil si ju k svojím ústam. Pobozkal jej otvorenú dlaň. Potom, kým držal jej ruku na svojom srdci, pokračoval.

„Potom, čo som ho zabil, vyzliekol som si plášť a zabalil tvoje telo do neho. Bežal som nazad k Potterovi, s tebou sotva dýchajúc v mojom náručí. Povedal mi, aby som bežal k prenášadlu a dostal ťa do bezpečia."

„Skončili sme niekde v Londýne. Nevedel som, kde sme boli. Len som vedel, že musím nájsť pomoc. Hnal som s tebou ku Sv. Mungovi, vzali ťa z môjho náručia, povedali mi, aby som počkal vonku a že potom prídu a dajú mi vedieť, ak budú mať nejaké správy. Posadil som sa a problém bol, že som všade na svojej košeli mohol vidieť tvoju krv. Bola červená. Presne ako moja." Zvesil hlavu a ona sa posunula ešte bližšie, tak že sa ich kolená teraz dotýkali.

„Celý môj život mi hovorili, akí odlišní sú od nás humusáci. Samozrejme, vždy som poznal realitu, že všetka krv je červená, ale stále som si myslel, že tvoja krv, tvoj pôvod, tvoje schopnosti sú podradnejšie než moje. Keď som na svojej košeli uvidel všetku tú krv, a na mojich rukách, uvedomil som si, aký blázon som bol. Mýlil som sa. Musel som to napraviť. Šiel som nazad a bojoval so zvyškom Rádu. Potom, ako vieš, o pár dní neskôr bola posledná bitka. Tiež som bojoval počas toho boja spolu s Rádom."

„Keď Voldemort zomrel, mal som strach. Vedel som, že dve správne veci, záchrana teba a boj po boku Rádu počas poslednej bitky, nenahradia všetko to zlo, čo som urobil. Tak som sa dal na útek. Skrýval som viac než dva mesiace, než ma Snape našiel. Obávam sa, že zvyšok príbehu od tohto bodu je už pre teba dôverne známy." Konečne prestal rozprávať a bál sa na ňu pozrieť.


	14. Nie je pravda, že ťa nenávidím

**A Sudden Awakening (Náhle precitnutie)**

**Preklad: Jimmi**

**Betta-read: Eggy**

**Autor originálu: AnneM_Oliver (** wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/u/1320004/AnneM_Oliver)

_Uvidel ju, ako sedí oproti nemu. Posledný krát, keď ju videl, ležala na zemi a myslel si, že je mŕtva. Nezachránil ju v tú noc kvôli nej, urobil to kvôli sebe. Takže mu nič nedlhuje, A stále je to len humusáčka. _

Dramione.

**wwwdotfanfictiondotnet/s/3657047/14/A_Sudden_Awakening**

_This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Author of original story: AnneM_Oliver._

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitola 14.**

**Nie je pravda, že ťa nenávidím**

Hermiona nebola schopná slova. Nevedela, čo povedať. Len chcela, aby konečne našiel pokoj. Snáď s úplným priznaním by mohol dojsť k mieru, ktorý si zaslúžil. Postavila sa, čo Draca šokovalo. Myslel si, že vstala, aby mu otvorila dvere a on odišiel. Vlastne povedal, že odíde, len čo ho vypočuje.

Vstal tiež a povedal: „Vidím, že ideš k dverám, tak ťa teraz nechám, ale najprv ti odpoviem na tvoje otázky, ak si to želáš."

S trasúcimi a chvejúcimi nohami nemohla nájsť spôsob ako sa pohnúť. Išla k dverám, ale nie preto, aby odišiel. Išla ich zamknúť. Teraz nevedela, čo robiť. Draco nemal čas ani sa nadýchnuť, predtým než sa k nemu prihnala, hodila sa mu okolo krku a pobozkala ho na ústa, jemne a váhavo. Jeho silné ruky sa ovinuli okolo nej v okamihu keď jeho ústa našli tie jej. Po najkrajšej z chvíľ povedal: „Nie je pravda, že ma nenávidíš?"

Usmiala sa.

„Teraz mi neuveríš, ale to bola tá istá otázka, čo som sa chcela spýtať ja teba. Chcela som sa spýtať, či ma skutočne nenávidíš. Pretože si mi povedal, že ma nenávidíš v tú noc na ústredí." Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď, dala svoje ruky pred seba a položila ich na jeho srdce.

„Prosím ver mi, Grangerová, pretože teraz mám novú zásadu hovoriť len a len pravdu, tak mi prosím ver, keď ti hovorím, že nie je pravda, že ťa nenávidím," povedal Draco, kým jeho ruky prechádzali jej vlasmi. Pozrela sa na neho a on povedal, „znie to tak nepresvedčivo, keď to hovorím ja, ale naozaj si myslím, že ťa milujem."

Prevrátila oči.

„Nuž, keď si si istý, tak istý, aby si mi to povedal, tak to zoberiem na vedomie, v poriadku." Usmial sa na to a objal ju silnejšie. „Takže počúvaj, Malfoy. Povedzme si niektoré veci na rovinu. Základné pravidlá, jasné?" povedala, keď odstúpila od neho. Zamračil sa, ona sa na neho pozrela. „Prvé, nemôžeš ma volať hlúpa prekliata humusáčka, a už vôbec nie pobehlica."

Sadol si na gauč.

„Áno, drahá," posmešným tónom, ktorý sa rozhodla ignorovať, pretože pokračovala vo svojej tiráde.

„Druhé," počítala a ukázala dva prsty. „Ani jeden z nás sa nebude vyžívať v sebaľútosti, vine, nenávisti, starých predsudkoch alebo v predchádzajúcich nerozvážnostiach. Začíname žiť, obracajúc nový list, práve tu, práve teraz."

„Tretie," začala, len aby ju prerušil tým, že vyskočil z gauča a položil jej prst na ústa.

„Koľko je ešte tých pravidiel, Grangerová, pretože záleží na tom, ako dlho to bude trvať. Možno budem potrebovať prestávku na záchod," povedal vo všetkej vážnosti.

Uhryzla ho do ruky, stiahol ju preč z jej úst a zatriasol ňou v bolesti.

„Do čerta, Grangerová!" zajačal.

„Tretie," znovu začala, „myslím, že ťa asi tiež milujem."

Šla a sadla si na gauč. Sedel vľavo od nej a štuchol svojím plecom do jej.

„Tak potom je všetko v poriadku, Grangerová?" spýtal sa.

„Myslím, že áno," odpovedala prosto.

Draco sa pozrel na jej nohu a na výstuhu. Mala oblečenú sukňu a výstuha bola dobre vidieť. Zliezol z gauča a kľakol si, aby rozopol popruhy, presne tak ako to urobil v noci v jeho izbe. Odložil jej topánku, potom výstuhu a potom pančuchy, ktoré boli pod ňou. Prešiel svojím dlhým štíhlym ukazovákom nadol po jazve na holeni. Začínala na jej kolene a ťahala sa po celej nohe až k jej chodidlu. Bledosť jej kože zvláštne kontrastovala s ružovou tenkou líniou jazvy. Rozhodol sa, že sa jej to zahojí, aj keby mal minúť všetky peniaze, ktoré mu zanechal otec. Nechal si tú myšlienku pre seba, ale začal vyzúvať jej druhú topánku a pančuchy.

Potom si sadol vedľa nej. Zrazu sa prevalil zo sedu na chrbát tak, že teraz ležal na jej gauči a pritiahol si ju na seba. Otočil sa nabok, s jednou rukou pod jej pásom, a zdvihol hlavu, aby ešte raz položil svoje pery na jej. Potom jemne pohrýzol jej ušný lalôčik, a potom sa ešte raz vrátil k jej ústam.

Jeho ruky prešli po chrbte nahor pod jej blúzkou. Bozkávala jeho hruď, potom krk a on zastonal a povedal jej meno. Nie Grangerová, nie humusáčka, ale „Hermiona".

Jeho ruky ju tesnejšie objali a vedel, že ju už nikdy nenechá odísť. Odtiahol sa od nej a postavil sa. Toto ju zmiatlo, ale pokúsila sa tváriť pokojnejšie, než sa cítila. Svetlo v jej očiach spôsobilo, že sa mu hrdlo stiahlo vzrušením. Rukami ju vytiahol na nohy.

„Kde máš svoju spálňu, Grangerová?"

„Prečo, si unavený?" odsekla.

„Ešte nie," odpovedal. Pobozkal ju znova, tentokrát nie tak jemne, a pretože ho rukami objala okolo krku, zdvihol ju z podlahy, s rukami okolo jej pása a začal cúvať smerom k dverám. Keby tam bola kuchyňa, potom tam bude musieť byť stôl, keby to bola spálňa, nuž potom ešte lepšie.

Vďakabohu, bola to spálňa. Zacúval pred posteľ a posadil sa na ňu, s ňou v náručí. Pobozkal ju zúrivo, lačným spôsobom, ktorý bol takmer prastarý a posvätný. Horlivo reagovala na jeho bozky.

Zložil ju na posteľ, postavil sa a začal sa vyzliekať; bol príliš hanblivý, aby vyzliekol ju. Táto myšlienka mu pripadala cudzia, ale tak sa cítil. Z toho dôvodu, keď sa postavil, aby sa vyzliekol, spýtal sa.

„Je toto to, čo chceš?"

Na čo odpovedala: „Chcem teba."

Vyzliekol sa rýchlo a potom si ľahol vedľa nej do postele. Hladkal jej telo cez oblečenie.

„Musíš sa zbaviť svojich vlastných šiat. Nechcem ťa nútiť, aby si urobila niečo také."

Posadila sa na posteli a rozopla si blúzku. Stále ležal a jeho ruka sa zdvihla, aby ju pohladkal po chrbte. Zo svojej polohy nevidel ani jej hruď ani žalúdok. Jeho prsty ľahko prebehli ponad jej chrbticu. Zložila si podprsenku. Konečne sa tiež posadil. Svoje ruky mala prekrížené na prsiach. Položil ju jemne na chrbát.

„Pozrieme sa na to, Grangerová."

Usmiala sa.

„To znelo zábavne." Usmial sa a v duchu si pomyslel, ako je rád, že je taká úprimná. Páčilo sa mu, že povedala to, čo si myslela. Odsunul najprv jednu ruku, potom druhú. Ležala tam pred ním ako jahňa na porážku, v celom svojom dokonalom zázraku.

Jej prsia neboli veľké, ale boli nádherné ako zvyšok nej. Položil ten istý ukazovák, ktorým jej predtým obkreslil jazvu na nohe, na jazvy na bruchu. Skutočne na jej bruchu bolo veľké „D" a veľké „M". Chcel sa odvrátiť, nie kvôli odporu, ale kvôli jeho vlastným rozpakom, že bola označkovaná takým hanebným spôsobom, ale neprejavil žiaden náznak slabosti. Načiahla sa nadol, keď pokračoval v obkresľovaní jej jaziev a zbavila sa zostávajúcich šiat. Ľahla si na chrbát a on obkreslil spodné strany oboch jej prsníkov, rovnako ako to urobil s jazvami. Zacítil váhu jedného prsníka a potom druhého. Položil na jeden prsník celú ruku, naklonil sa nadol a znovu ju pobozkal.

Objal ju svojimi rukami, aby jej ukázal, že on jediný, od tohto okamihu, ju bude vlastniť. Pobozkal každú časť jej tela a ona mu to opätovala. Začal venovať špeciálnu pozornosť jej prsiam, bozkávajúc ich špičky a jemne ich sajúc. Keď zastenala jeho meno, povedal, „Hermiona, prosím, hovor mi IBA mojím menom, navždy, dobre?" Bol to neohrabaný spôsob ako ju požiadať, aby bola jeho a jeho jediná po celý čas. Usmiala sa, pretože to pochopila a prikývla súhlasne.

Pobozkal jej jazvy na bruchu. Ponoril jazyk do jej pupku, čo ju rozosmialo a jeho prinútilo usmiať sa. Jeho ruka prešla celú dĺžku jej nôh a zastavila sa na ich začiatku. Pokračoval v milovaní sa s ňou, keď sa ich telá stretli v dokonalom súznení. Chcelo sa jej zastonať, tak to urobila. Prestal na chvíľu, myslel si, že jej spôsobuje bolesť a to bolo niečo, čo sľúbil, že nikdy neurobí. Keď sa zastavil, aby sa spýtal, či je v poriadku, všetko, čo povedala, bolo 'Draco' a on vedel, že to bolo pozvanie pokračovať ďalej. Vstúpil do nej pomaly a jemne ako len mohol.

Kým na začiatku jeho zasväcujúceho dotyku sebou mykla, teraz túžila po tej chuti a pocite z neho. Po celú dobu, čo bol v nej, sa sústredil na jej tvár. Neodvážil sa pozrieť mimo. Celé milovanie bolo len pre ňu. Chcel uvidieť, ako sa ten okamih vrcholnej radosti rozloží na jej tvári, tak aby si ho mohol zapamätať navždy. To by mohlo nahradiť jej obraz, ako leží dolámaná a zakrvavená na zemi, ktorý vídaval každú noc, keď zaspal.

Keď sa už obaja nasýtili, podržal ju oproti sebe, chcejúc v nej zostať navždy. Bol to taký zvláštny pocit. Zvyčajne, keď mal sex, len si chcel užiť a potom odísť. S ňou to bolo také... iné. Chcel zostať s ňou, cítiť ju pod sebou, na ňom a okolo neho, navždy. V tejto chvíli si bol jednou vecou istý, a jedine tou. Istejší, než kedykoľvek predtým si bol istý nejakou vecou v jeho patetickom živote.

Keď si ju držal na svojej hrudi, jej ruka sa zdvihla, aby sa dotkla jeho líca, povedal jej, čo tá jediná vec bola.

„Spomínaš si predtým na večer, keď som ti povedal, že ťa milujem?"

Len prikývla hlavou.

„Nuž, nemyslím, že milujem," povedal.

Zacítila pichľavú bolesť v jej hrudi. Mala pocit, že sa zadusí. Ako sa s ňou mohol milovať a potom povedať, že ju neľúbi. Zdvihla zrak z jeho hrude. Keď uvidel výraz úplnej úzkosti na jej tvári, uvedomil si, aký bol debil.

„Oh, Grangerová, prestaň byť taká dramatická," pokúsil sa znieť pokojne, akokeby žartoval, kým sa po celú dobu snažil napraviť spôsobenú škodu. „To, čo som chcel povedať bolo, že si nemyslím, že ťa milujem. Viem, že ťa milujem." Stále sa pozrela na túto tvár a udrela ho do ramena rukou. „Na chvíľu si si robila starosti, Grangerová? Myslela si si, že ten starý, skazený, čistokrvný bastard, 'Malfoy' je späť, že?" zasmial sa a odtlačil ju zo svojej hrude a vzal vankúš spod jej hlavy, dal jej ho na tvár. „Hlúpa malá humusáčka."

Rýchlo odstránila vankúš z tváre, ale predtým než mohla na neho nakričať za porušenie pravidla číslo jedna, znova ju tak prudko pobozkal na pery.

„Nenazval som ťa hlúpa, humusácka pobehlica, a rád by som na to poukázal. Povedal som hlúpa malá humusáčka. A to je rozdiel."

„Dobre, pravidlo číslo štyri je, že ma nebudeš volať ani 'hlúpa malá humusáčka'," pokúsila sa od neho odtiahnuť predstierajúc hnev, ale on ju stiahol na chrbát k nemu, a zostali v objatí, až kým nevyšlo slnko.

Draco ju držal celú noc a vedel, že od tohto okamihu sa jeho život náhle a drasticky zmenil. Pochopil, že všetky tie trápenia, ktorými prešli, mali zmysel a tým zmyslom bolo, aby ich priviedli k tomu bodu v čase. Keby neboli sužovaní takými hroznými osudmi, ktoré utrpeli, potom by možno nikdy nenašli lásku, po ktorej obaja túžili a hľadali celý svoj život. Mal pocit, že sa konečne zobudil z dlhého a znepokojivého spánku. Že konečne náhle precitol a bol za to vďačný.

**KONIEC**.

Autorkina poznámka : Tento príbeh má pokračovanie, rozprávajúce o Hermioninom osude od tohto okamihu, nazvané „A Life Not Loved".


End file.
